A Cinderella Story
by Whitney911
Summary: Routinely exploited by her wicked stepmother, Amy is excited about the prospect of meeting her Internet beau at the school's last dance, completely oblivious to just who's been talking to her over the screens. Sonamy Based on movie with Hilary Duff
1. Chapter 1

There's always a time in life when paths are going to be chosen, when people are going to choose different routes to other destinations, and friends and loved ones are going to go their own ways, and Amy had come to learn that the precious moments you have with those people – the ones we often take for granted – don't last.

When Eggman finally expired from the world, old age catching up on him and stealing his life, it was as though the purpose in life for the members of the Sonic Team was gone. Suddenly, they were nobodies, just members of the worldwide community struggling with money and freedom and life. Now, they could only do what everyone else was doing: get jobs, go to school, and deal with the drama of everyday life, because suddenly they didn't mean a thing to anyone anymore.

And so, Sonic just got up and headed back to his home, as though nothing happened.

Amy had been sure Sonic would have taken it harder than everyone else. His dad wasn't the greatest either; he had his own plans for his son. And yet, Sonic just grinned at his stunned group of friends and said, "Well, that fixes a lot." Amy could barely look at him after. She wasn't even sure if it was the same guy. And she hadn't the chance to confirm it either. He was gone before she could even blink.

Then it hit Amy hard. She'd have to return home as well, a town or so away from Sonic's, and live with her dad and crazy step-family, since she was no longer being paid for hero work. It was great to be with her dad again, but the rest of the family was a different story. They hated her, but she put up with them, for her dad.

Despite the pitiful and mentally polluted environment back at home, fabricated by her latest family members, Amy and her dad spent the best of times together. They had always been each other's best friend, so Amy was able to become the luckiest girl in the world all over again. Her dad loved her more than all the step-family together, but Amy never put it in her step-mom's face. Amy never felt she missed out on anything, even when her glory days and love with Sonic was over.

Amy's dad owned the coolest diner in all the town: Hal's diner. It was decorated in brown tones and inspirational quotes in a welcoming way that made guests feel relaxed. The staff was better than any staff any manager could ask for, ones who also made up Amy's little family. Rhonda was like a second-mother to her (Amy could never call her step-mom anything close to one) and took Amy under her wing the moment she saw her walk through the diner's chimed door. Bobby, the cook, was like a crazy uncle that would tease Amy and play cards with her. Eleanor was the sweetest thing, the clumsy woman, and Amy viewed her almost as a grandmother. Everyone felt close at the diner, and ultimately, Amy thought her life was beyond perfect.

Amy and her dad would sit on the roof sometimes, when the stars were out. They would either sit in intimate silence or would talk about any subject in the world. Her father would often remind her not to fantasize on what may or could have been, but instead focus on the future and make her dreams come true. She needed to hear that; she often got distracted by wasting her energy thinking about the past, thinking about her dear old friends and the potential relationship she almost had with her hero. Hal would tell her daughter about his dreams, ones that usually focused on her, getting into college and doing what she wanted, and being happy.

"Fairy tales aren't about finding handsome princes," he would tell her. "They're about fulfilling your dreams and standing up for what you believe in. Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game."

Amy didn't think she needed to be told this. Her character and opinions were strong, stubborn even, and she never backed down from anything. This she told him, but he would say that things happen that can change people. She didn't understand what he meant at that time.

On the last day she would ever spend with him, he gave her a story book.

"Cinderella?" Amy had questioned skeptically, holding the large book in her hands as though it were a dead body.

He chuckled at her response. "It contains some important things that you will need to know later."

"A story book?"

He didn't have the chance to answer. The room suddenly began to shake, at first with little movement, but a few seconds passed before the tumors were extreme. Hal's alarmed gaze locked with Amy's, then he drove her to a door post.

"Stay here," he commanded, and he parted. Amy called after him, but he was gone towards the screams of his wife. He didn't realize that his selfless actions would cost him his life.

Amy lost her best friend that day, and from then on, the only fairy tales in her life were the ones she read about in books.

Her father hadn't left a will, so her evil step-mother inherited everything; the house, the diner, the money, and to her dismay, Amy.

Amy started high school a few months later, unknowing of what was awaiting her there.

* * *

Just fixing up the chapter so that it's better. Don't get excited about updates just yet people. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Amy... Yoo-hoo! Amy...AMY!"

The pink hedgehog jerked her head up, her daily unwanted wake-up call, being her obnoxious step-mother, screaming through the white intercom next to Amy's computer.

"It's breakfast time!" continued Fiona as Amy rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. "So bring me my breakfast!"

Amy yawned, jumping again as the woman hollered, "NOW!" She complied with a groan, raising her head off her computer's keyboard, as she'd fallen asleep using the electric compliance.

The three members of the family, only determined through marriage, could be found in the back of the mansion inherited from the dear father of Miss Rose. The twins were receiving beginners' lessons (ages 2-5) of not-so-synchronized swimming - in the 30" in-ground pool - from a rather fatigued teacher who puts up with a lot in order to receive his paychecks. He had been resolved to teach them the most pitiful excuses of water-dance moves that one just had to cry. And they just seemed to shine more light on how the performance just couldn't get any worse.

"Can you believe how extraordinarily gifted my girls are?" boasted the pink monkey, Fiona, to the educator, her large pair of darkened sun glasses flashing as she basked in the sunlight. Her breasts, obviously manufactured, stuck out of her skimpy pink mini dress as she focused on the book, The Salmon Diet, something that clearly hasn't been working too well for her.

"Absolutely unbelievable," replied the educator, trying to keep his face in order to respond to his rich client. "Really."

Fiona laughed proudly before screaming for her pink-furred step-daughter again. Amy came running through the gate, carrying about her step-mom's salmon breakfast.

"Is this Norwegian Salmon that I asked for?" demanded Fiona. "Cause I need my omega-3s."

Amy swiped her hand to gesture to the breakfast. "Only the best."

Fiona put a piece into her mouth, chewing and then stating, "Uh huh. I can tell. I mean it cost a fortune to have that stuff fly in from Marijia."

Amy's eyebrows elevated in silent disbelief. Her gaze directed to her step-sisters looking pitifully pathetic during their lessons.

"What are you doing just standing there?" asked Fiona. "Get to work!"

"Fiona, I can't go to work this morning," Amy explained. "I have a really big test I have to study for and-"

"Listen, Amy. People go to school to get smarter, so that they can get a job. You already have a job, so it's like skipping a step. Come on, get going."

Amy gawked at her, then turned with a frustrated exhale and headed off out of the pool grounds. Grabbing her baseball cap, one of the only belongings from her deceased father that Fiona allowed her to possess, she headed to her car, ready to go to the tackiest place in every existing dimension, once being the coolest, as a matter a fact.

The diner was now called Fiona's, the bill board advertising the shop now infested with cursive writing and a pink background. It was for this reason that Amy once attempted to dye her fur color, but she chickened out. Inspirational quotes and designs painted by one of Mr. Rose's best friends in the past were now covered with pink polka-dotted wall paper, accompanied by a guitar-clock with Elvis' picture on it and records on the walls, going for a more retro style, but in major pink. It was nauseating.

Coming into the diner that Monday morning, Rhonda could be found arguing with an upset client on the phone, eventually just giving up entirely and hanging up on them. She was the only one not wearing the pink apron and roller-blades, which was now the demanded uniform by Fiona. Bobby could be found making some more goods out of salmon, thanks to Fiona's new diet, as Eleanor was trying not to kill herself on her roller-blades. She did fly right to her stomach tripping over her skates, Bobby stretching his arms out and calling, "safe!" as Rhonda and a customer winced at her fall.

"Chuck!" Rhonda exclaimed enthusiastically at a regular. "How you doing?"

"Super."

"That's good! So, cheese omelet." Chuck nodded. "Extra bacon, crisp. Blueberry muffin and a coke."

"Oh! Make it a diet coke!" cued the client. "I'm trying to watch my weight."

_Are you for real_ was how Rhonda's expression could be distinguished as, only to be confirmed by her statement, "Oh, it ain't goin' nowhere."

She then spotted Amy skating around the diner picking up the dishes, which was a definite no-no for a senior about to graduate in a couple of weeks.

"Amy, what are you still doing here?"

"I'm almost done."

"You're gonna be late for school!"

"I'll get there. Fiona is going to go ballistic if I don't finish."

"I couldn't care less about Fiona. What I care about is your education."

"But-"

"She's got you working at the crack of dawn like some kind of rooster."

"But I-"

"Your dad would want you at school, not here."

"But-"

"No more 'buts'! You just leave Fiona and her big butt to me!"

Rhonda took the basket of dishes from Amy's arms, giving the girl a stern look.

"Thanks Rhonda."

"Get."

The hedgehog smiled and obliged, throwing off her apron and skates, grabbing her school books and heading off.


	3. Chapter 3

Another re-write. Didn't like the first-person narrative. And I found Knuckles was a bit out of character, therefore the change in scenario.

* * *

It took several tries to get Amy's car started. It was humiliating at times, especially when she stalled in the middle of an intersection, as she had last week. It stunk even more that Chelby Cummings had been in the car behind her. The humiliation over that incident still hadn't subsided.

She never said anything, but the fact that her two step-sisters had brand new Volkswagens, no matter how ugly they were, AND received a weekly allowance twice her pay was preposterous. There were thousands of laws and regulations Fiona was obstructing with that discrimination, Amy was sure, but she was in a situation where she didn't have much of a say. Legally, Amy was still her daughter until eighteen, and she still lived under Fiona's roof, even if it had originally been her dad's. At least she was getting the money, right?

There was a worrisome crackling sound every time Amy pressed the brakes, therefore having her make a mental note to go to the car shop later. She never liked going there because it was inevitable who she would see there, but sometimes service was more important than whatever feelings she may have had. _Especially_ when her car was loud enough to turn Mr. Echidna's head around with a sense of fear.

"Good riddance, Amy!" Knuckles' dad called when she finally parked in front of his home. "Was that your _car_?"

"Great way to get somewhere in the morning, isn't it?" Amy hopped out of her worn-out convertible to lean over and check out her brakes. It didn't matter how many years of Tails she had gone through; she would never get cars.

"Allow me," Mr. Echidna offered, so Amy stepped to the side and watched him observe. He sighed and shook his head before getting up. "No good. You better get to the shop pronto." That meant a lot coming from an inspectful perfectionist who cherished his Mercedes more than his life.

Amy heard the house's door open, and when she looked up, she witnessed Knuckles grumpily walk out and slam the door. He dragged his feet over and stopped right before Amy's vehicle, and just _stared_.

Nobody said anything for a minute, when finally Knuckles growled and opened the door.

"Careful!" Amy cried, fearing that his strong grasp would damage the door…AGAIN.

He muttered something like 'piece of junk,' but yielded to her command. Amy was absolutely fascinated at Knuckles' behavior in the mornings. He hated them passionately, and his production – or lack thereof – was ridiculously hilarious. She felt a pat on her shoulder that probably was out of condolence, but Amy only smiled. It didn't matter what mood Knuckles was in, he still managed to make her happy, especially since he stuck around with her, even when the group seperated.

He looked up at her with a blank stare. "Are we going or not?"

"Yeah, yeah." But he could still get on her nerves.


	4. Chapter 4

The big thing going on at Riverview High was the dance coming up in a few nights, where everyone would be dressing up in costumes. It was the night that people would be determined losers or peeps, also being an event that students indifferent to the world of high school status took every chance in avoiding. It had been Amy's intention as well, as she just couldn't care less about something as such.

Amy steered into the school parking lot, ready to nab a free space next to another. Yet, Shelby Cummings drove right into the space being aimed for, taking not one, but TWO empty spaces. The two others with her giggled, calling, "You snooze, you lose!" to Amy and Knuckles.

In case you haven't noticed, Shelby Cummings was the queen of the school, the walking mannequin who was the head of the cheer-leading team. Yeah, _that_ girl. The one every one wants to slap in the face, followed by her two ladies-in-waiting, each wearing different colored mini-skirt that was so short _you_ wouldn't want to sit down thinking of her.

"Well, there she goes. Miss Shelby Cummings," Knuckles stated. He shook his head disapprovingly before stating, "Shelby wants me so bad."

Amy shot a glare at him. "You never even talked to her before."

"Oh! I've talked to her," replied he in a as-a-matter-a-fact manner. "Okay?"

Amy switched her gaze back to the snob and looked away in disgust.

Knuckles truthfully added though, "In my mind. And let me tell ya, in my mind, she wants me so bad."

"Knuckles, you could do so much better than Shelby Cummings, even in your mind."

Not wanting to accept it, Knuckles quickly pointed Amy to another free parking space, which Amy directed the car to. She slammed the brakes when a Hummer came driving in and stealing that space as well. Amy dropped her palm to her leg. "Come on!" she called in frustration.

Two boys popped their heads out of the truck and laughed over at Amy, who simply rolled her eyes and tried to start her car again. She looked up a second time to see _him_ walking out of the Hummer.

Sonic.

They had bumped into each other the second year of school. The greeting was short and awkward, and their relationship only seemed to dissolve more and more each minute. Though their paths came into contact, they did not seem to collide into each other, instead not even brushing against each other as the two continued on in high school. The guy even brushed off Knuckles, his best friend! Yeah, that guy had become a jerk. They even ended up in the same classes, but that didn't help at all. No, Amy and Knuckles had become nothing more than acquaintances from his past whom he did not wish to commute with anymore. He clearly found something he enjoyed, as he was part of the gang that hovered above all social status in high school. Yeah, he was the head of the football team, who's father coached it, and was the guy every girl wanted to be with. But, of course, only one girl gets that position, and it just so happens to be Shelby Cummings. And, despite Amy's constant arguments with herself, the fact vexed her to no end.

Sonic jumped out of the drivers' seat and swiped his school bag over his shoulder, locking the doors with his car remote.

"Sonic!" Shelby called, walking over to him in her white stilettos, of course followed by her second-maids.

Amy growled. "I swear, people like Shelby and Sonic are genetically programmed to find each other. How can so much ego be in one relationship?"

"Imagine what they say about you," Knuckles responded, though he had to say he agreed with the statement.

Amy sighed, looking back at the group. "They don't even know I exist."

That's when one of the divas, Roxy, a bright red colored raccoon, scrunched up her face and pointed to Amy, calling loudly, "Eew! Stalkerazzi at five o-clock!" (The ironic fact was that it was suppose to be two o'clock, according to the rules of navigation.)The attention of all three divas and Sonic and his buds were focused on Amy and Knuckles now, as Shelby took the speaker phone from the other diva, Samantha, and focused its sound to the pink hedgehog. "The white zone is for cool people only. No geeks." She smiled sweetly as she handed the megaphone back to her laughing pets.

Amy looked over at Knuckles, but her attention went back to the gang when one of the guys called, "Hey, diner girl! Can I get a breakfast burrito to go? Thank you."

"And you thought they didn't even know you existed," the red hot head next to her stated the obvious, receiving a look from Amy as she backed out of the infested driveway, or, as Shelby put it, white zone.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy and Knuckles walked through the school hallways, almost knocking over a green chimpanzee.

"Greetings! Amelia! You look absolutely stunning today, as per usual!"

Amy smiled. "Oh! Thank you, Terri."

The strange device in Terri's hands suddenly started ringing then. "Uh, excuse me. I must get back to my galaxy now." He smiled as he started fidgeting with gadgets, pulling up an antenna from the small device in his hands and walking off, muttering things like 'zion', 'lutenen-karry', and 'Captain Drone'."

"Poor guy," muttered Knuckles, lifting his backpack higher on his shoulder.

"At least he's happy!"

"Happy? That guy lives in another world!"

"Sometimes fantasy is better than reality, Knux."

This time, it was her cellphone that sounded. She opened it to see that she just received a text message.

"Speaking of fantasy..." the red guy hinted, looking up at the sky.

With a grin, Amy bid him a farewell until the next class, happily answering her text message with much anticipation.

"Ah yes," Knuckles called after her. "The secret admirer beckons!"

Amy placed herself on a bench that encircled a small group of flowers, being in clear view of many who walked by, though no one would pay attention to her. She had become one who was too busy to work with her hair or plaster on make-up, so she just stuck to simple clothing and her hair in a pony tale, because she needed to save her money for college.

She looked down at her cell phone, reading the message just sent to her.

_Where have you been? We haven't talked in ages._

Amy chuckled._ We talked this morning_

_I can't stop thinking of you. What's on your mind right now?_

_You first._

_I'm thinking Prof. Rothmans dissected one too many frogs.  
_

Amy laughed, then looked up to see that the professor's actions _did_ confirm this thought pattern, as the man stuck his tongue out as he tried to catch pieces of his sandwich that had already hit the floor.

She began to wonder just who it was she was communicating with, as it was definitely someone with clear view of the teacher in front of her. But there were too many possibilities, as there were many males who were texting on their own cell phones.

Her phone beeped again.

_Ribet ribet._

Giggling, Amy replied with a simple saying, _lol_.

_I wanna hear your laugh_, he replied._ When can we finally meet?_

Amy texted back with a sigh, shutting her cellphone when the bell rang and picking up her bag, unaware that the receiver had been sitting just on the side of the very bench she had placed herself on.

_Soon_!

He shut his cell phone and leaned his head back, shuffling his hand through his blue quills. Sonic was desperate to know this girl.


	6. Chapter 6

_How's your day so far?_

Amy smiled at the school computer in front of her as she read the message from her "secret admirer", as Knuckles liked to put it.

_Ugh. Raging step mom, annoying step-sisters, work, and cool kids who can't get over themselves. Ever feel like you don't belong?_

_Absolutely. I can be surrounded by a sea of people and just feel alone. It hasn't been like that forever though, but ever since I came to this school, it has. Then I think of you._

A smile picked at Amy's lips.

_Hey, Nomad. Do you think we've ever met?_

On the other side of the desk, on the very computer in front of hers, Sonic replied,_ I don't know. This school has over three hundred kids._

_Well **that** narrows it down. _

_Heh heh. Well, at least I can eliminate the guys. You're...not a guy, right? Cause if you are, I'll kick your butt._

_I am **not** a guy._

The day continued on, but didn't go fast enough for either of the hedgehogs, who couldn't wait to get to their computers to talk to the only people they could in this big world.

_Have you told your dad about Princeton yet?_ wrote Amy when she got home.

Nomad replied, _If only I could. I haven't even told him I want to be a writer. I've seen so many things, and I just need to get them down on paper and other people will know about it, ya know? But then, I've gotta tell my dad. _

_My dad encouraged me to pursue my dreams_

_Not mine. He's got a whole other plan for my life._

_You've gotta tell him sometime! He's shoving his dreams down your throat!  
_

_Yeah, I know. I've always been able to stand up for myself before_,_ but it's a completely different story for my dad._

_I can imagine. Hang in there, Nomad. I'm sure it'll all work out. It's you, after all. Maybe you can write him a letter or something? _

_There's an idea! i can be a true poet to my dad! _

_Ha ha! Say, what kind of things have you seen?_

A_mazing stuff. Scenery you can't even imagine, red sunsets, outer space_, _haunted mansions, and so much more. Things that just take your breath away._

Her mind drifted to the good old days. She could remember clearly the orbs of light in space, the view from planets, beautiful scenery.

She shot her view to his continuation.

_Of course, there are things that weren't so great. Like blood, fear, death, bad guys..._

_Would you say it was all worth it?_

_For sure._

_Yeah. Hey! It's two in the morning! We've been at this for five hours!  
_

_Well then. I think we've broken our record._

_We should turn in. Sweet dreams!_

_Wait! Please meet me at the homecoming dance. I'll be waiting for you at 11 o'clock, middle of the dance floor. Night!_

Amy sighed. Guess she'd have to go after all.

* * *

I apologize for the terrible lack of effort in writing this. Also, you may be wondering, "How in the world can she NOT realize it's Sonic?" Well, my answer is this: Sonic's become such a different person to her that the thought could never even cross her mind that it's him on the other end of the texting lines. He seems so content with his life right at the top of the food chain compared to her at the very bottom. (heck, lower than the bottom. More like underneath the sewers.) He couldn't give a grain of sand for her now.

Also, a word to the wise: Internet dating is BAD! Though Amy's situation may seem great and romantic, the world outside the comforts of our imaginations and of fantasies is a dangerous place. Things happen out there. Meet guys/girls through the old fashioned way. It's safer.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a glorious day on Mobius. The sun shone proudly upon the puny souls below it, caressing the terrain with its warm basking rays. Luckily, such a day was a thoughtful gift from God, as today was a week-end, allowing ones young and old use the day to the fullest.  
This is just what Amy Rose and her dear friend Knuckles were doing, whom were found with multiple baseballs and a bat.

"Amy! This is great!" Knuckles had exclaimed when Amy told him about Nomad's request for her presence at the Homecoming dance. He launched another baseball in Amy's direction, who easily hit it, though it did not go very far, as Knuckles caught it with little difficulty.

"I dunno," Amy replied in a call, as her friend was a couple of feet from her. "This guy is too good to be true."

In all honesty, Amy was in fear of meeting her Internet beau. What if it didn't turn out as expected? She had been considering a cancellation, almost hitting the send button whenever she wrote down that she wouldn't make it to the dance. Yet, she held on a bit longer, just to get Knuckles' advice, which wasn't the best person to approach but...who else was there?

"Come on!" Knuckles came back with the ball, prepping himself to throw it again. "You've been chatting with this guy for over four months after meeting him in that Princeton chat-room! You know him!"

"I know, but...he doesn't know me! What if I meet him and I'm not what he expects? Maybe this whole relationship is better just for cyberspace." She again batted the incoming missile, the ball bouncing off the ground and being snatched up again.

"Listen, Amy." The red head sounded serious and stern, something that was cruelly humorous to witness. "You HAVE to go to that dance, okay? This Nomad guy isn't going to be in one place for long! Kay?" For once, Amy had to say, she was impressed with the guy's reasoning. "Tell you what. If it helps, I'll be your escort."

Amy raised herself from batting position, placing her hand on her hip and asking, "Really?"

Knuckles nodded with a smile.

She smiled back, pointing at him and telling him he rocked. It was then that her cell phone rang, so she reached into her back pocket of her denim skinny jeans and pulled out her black flip phone.

"Hello?" Amy answered.

"AMY!" exclaimed Fiona on the other line. The monkey could be seen back at the mansion wearing a silk bath robe, a moisturizing mask on her face, and a shoe-shaped phone in her hand. "Some RAT got into my salmon, and ATE it all!"

Amy retreated from the phone, the obnoxious woman being sensitively loud, Knuckles shaking his head, as she continued, "I need more salmon! And pick up my dry cleaning! And wash the jag!"

With a slam of the fridge door, Fiona hung up, leaving Amy with a sore ear and more unnecessary responsibilities for a beautiful day. Amy shut her phone, giving Knuckles the "I have to go look" with the excuse: "Fiona." Knuckles shook his head in disbelief as Amy called for one last pitch.

"Why do you act like her slave?" he asked her, in which she bluntly responded, "Simple. No Fiona, no money for Princeton."

"Well that sucks."

"Tell me about it."

Knuckles gave off a shrug and then lifted his arm to give the final pitch of the day, throwing an impressive fast ball that left the air screaming. As the ball approached, Amy could picture her darned step-mom's face on the baseball, mocking her and taunting her, finally letting out a terrified scream as Amy angrily tensed herself to bat the damn thing. She could feel all the tension ease out from her arm through the bat, impacting the ball and making the ball fly out of the field to the football field next to it. Knuckles' eyes widened as he regretably chased after it, his gaze constantly fixed above him at the ball instead of where he was heading.

"Wait! Knuckles, you'll-"

The iron fence rattled loudly as Knuckles rammed into it, the ball still continuing its flight under bouncing right up to the red shoes of none other than Sonic the hedgehog. He picked it up, impressed that someone was able to ram a ball all the way to the other court, raising his gaze to see an echidna flattened to the fence and a worried Amy running up to check on him.

"This is all your fault," he heard Knuckles growl, and he watched Amy laugh and assure him that it wouldn't happen a second time. Her eyes locked with Sonic's, though the exchange didn't last any more than three seconds, before her eyes averted to the ball in Sonic's hands. Noting this, he walked through the gate to the other court, walking up to the pink and red duo and handing them their ball.

"Thanks," Amy smiled, whereas Knuckles just huffed and looked away.

"No prob," Sonic answered casually. It was funny how he sounded just as he did a year ago, the exact same way he brought his hand behind his quills and rubbed them in flattery. Yet, he was a completely different guy now. "Pretty impressive hit, I've gotta say."

Amy laughed her thank you, though things suddenly came into an awkward silence. The day was saved when Sonic's bud called him over, so he obliged, leaving Amy to sigh of relief and Knuckles to mutter unnecessary remarks.


	8. Chapter 8

Our story now is shifted to a well-known car shop, one that cleaned and repaired automobiles. This is the prized facility of Mr. T Hedgehog, father of the famous Sonic T. Hedgehog. It was this shop in which Mr. Hedgehog expected his dear son to inherit after retiring from football. Yet, as we know, this is not the course of action Sonic wishes to take, but facing one's parent with hope to vomit out their expectations back into their face was slightly challenging.

"Sonic!" Mr. Hedgehog called, walking up to his son who was instructing a new comer for the shop.

"Yeah, Pop?"

"What's up with the college applications and brochures in your bedroom?"

A panic ran through Sonic's eyes, and he managed to demand, "What are you doing in my room?"

His father took off his sun glasses, revealing stern and fearsome eyes, ones that blazed into his son that told him he better tell him what was going on.

Sonic shrugged and raised his eyebrows. "Just trying to keep my options open."

"You don't need any options. It's all taken care of. Look, son, we've been working at this since you were _nine_ years old, and though it was tough since you were running around everywhere and saving the world, we've managed this well. You're gonna go play football, you're gonna graduate, then you're gonna manage this business with me. It's all good, so don't mess with the plan." He put his hand on his shoulder, giving Sonic a consoling look as if he was sure that this was the plan Sonic wanted to go by. "Alright?"

Sonic nodded. "Won't even think of it."

Mr. Hedgehog patted his son's back. "There's another customer. Let's go make them happy." His father walked off then, leaving Sonic puff out little amount of the frustration that agonized him at that moment.

Amy had parked herself over at the checking station, though she wasn't aware of it, checking to make sure she had everything Fiona had requested. It wasn't an easy task, as Fiona was most certainly demanding, but Amy had developed excellent qualities in these situations. As she was checking everything out, Sonic came over, as any worker would for their clients, and checked out the stability of her car, shaking his head and informing her, "Wow. You need to wax."

Amy shot her head in his direction, absolutely repulsed by the statement. "_Excuse_ me?" she demanded.

He raised his gaze to her, then bit his lip in a grin when he said, "Meant the car." He continued writing her car's prescription, Amy looking back at her horn in retreat and saying, "Oh, fine."

It was at that moment that her two step-sisters came honking in with their two unbelievably dirtied Volkswagens, Sonic and Amy watching them drive in with humored disbelief.

"Sonic!" Gabriella called.

"We need our cars washed!" explained Brianna, running over to her sister's side, who added, "Yeah! Look! Dirt!" The two were giggling away, squealing over how hot Sonic looked, as he waved his hand at the cars and shook his head. "Just one second, ladies," he told them, finishing up Amy's order.

"Okay," Sonic leaned over into Amy's window, passing her the paper and explaining to her what she had to do to get her wax job. "Thank you very much for your patronage, and see ya, Ames." He patted her arm then, heading out and leaving Amy with the two psycho paths. Amy was slightly moved by Sonic's occasional gestures of acknowledgment, and it had been a while since she'd heard him call her 'Ames.' She shoved it off though, instead getting out of her car and asking her sisters, "Who did you pay to get your cars so dirty?"

The two sisters looked at her like some washed up bug on their windshield. And not even in the middle. She was like some washed up bug on the far side where her existence shouldn't even be considered. "_Excuse_ me?" Gabriella said, her head swaying side to side. "Like, what are you? The dirt police?" She leaned herself on her car, while Brianna let out a loud laugh and agreed with her sister, "Yeah! The dirt police!" while Amy was just wondering how such idiots came into existence. Brianna was still laughing hysterically after the joke should have been LONG forgotten by now, and finally Gabriella told her to stop with the dirt police. Brianna regained her composure, though how little she might have, and the older twin returned her attention to Amy. "You know, you should really get going because our mom's looking for you."

"Well, where is she?"

Brianna came in. "She's at home, baking.

Of course, this sort of baking wasn't the sort of baking you'd originally think. Amy came to the back yard of her mansion, as Fiona was nowhere to be seen, and called her out.

"Right here!" Fiona called out, opening her pink tanning machine and coming out of it...completely naked. Amy almost hurled, gasping and turning away in an instant. She could feel the peanut buttered toast from this morning just _easing_ up throat. The woman wrapped a pink towel around her body, saying, "Did you finish your errands? Because I want you to head back to the diner and take the night shift." She brought a salmon energy drink to her lips, drinking out of a pink straw from a pink thermos.

Amy frowned. "Um, tonight's my night off, and, it's the Homecoming dance at school and-"

"I know," interrupted Fiona, "but you need to stop being so self-centered, Amy, and start thinking of others. And 'others' need you to go to the diner and wash the floors tonight."

"But I...I _really_ need to go to this dance, Fiona. I _have_ to."

"Come on, Amy." Oh god, the towel was falling. "You need to earn your intuition money for college. You gotta bus a lot of tables."

Amy inhaled, desperately searching for some winning argument. "Fiona, I'm a straight-A student. I work seven days a week AND I'm taking extra AP classes. I never asked you for anything. PLEASE let me go to this dance!"

Fiona shook her head and sighed, raising herself and saying, "Sweetheart, now that you're old enough, there's something I've always been wanting to tell you and I think you're ready to hear it."

Amy waited, actually curious on what she would say, anticipating _something_ beneficial. Of course, Amy had set her expectations to high, which really weren't that high to begin with.

"You're not very pretty, and you're not very bright."

Amy frowned in angered disbelief.

"I'm so glad we had that talk," Fiona stated.

Amy growled and walked off, Fiona sighing and sitting back down onto the tanning machine, only to have the lid close down on her and leave a bruise, causing her to scream.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy obliged to her mother's orders, and she could be found at Fiona's diner working the night shift. The homecoming dance would start in about two hours, not that it concerned her. It was just that her Internet beau would be waiting for her in the middle of the dance floor, and she'd meet the guy she'd been anticipating to meet for the past four months. Amy skated into the dining hall, four packages of napkins being held in her arms. Her ears caught the irritating shrill of Shelby Cummings, and she was able to confirm it when seeing the popular gang - Sonic included - sitting in a booth in the corner, giggling and laughing away. And that Shelby was all over Sonic, her hands swaying on his body and her lips close to his face. Amy looked away angrily, mostly at herself because she caught herself staring. Why did she _care?_

Amy growled as Shelby's laugh radiated in her head, but things just got worse when Fiona rammed into her and knocked Amy to the floor.

"You're in my way!" Fiona smiled, walking over the poor hedgehog with her pink stilettos.

Rhonda walked over to Eleanor, leaning over and saying, "Oof. It MUST be Halloween. Look who just flew in. The wicked witch of the valley." The two laughed, and Rhonda walked over.

Amy lifted herself up, the packages of napkins again securely in her grip.

"I'm gonna be picking up Gabriella and Brianna at the dance. I'll be back at twelve _sharp_," Fiona informed her step-daughter, who merely shrugged and skated away. Fiona began stuffing dollar bills from the cash register into her bra, in which Rhonda came over and commented on it. "Oo! Still got room in there, huh?"

"Well," Fiona replied. "If it isn't little Betty Crocker from the hood." Rhonda gave her a look, and Amy looked back at her step-mom in disgust. "Don't you have something better to do, like, cleaning toilets?"

"You know, I would, but I'm too busy running this place. But be my guest!"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I just got a hundred and fifty dollar manicure." She raised her hands and revealed - yep, you guess it - pink nails. "Silver palm trees."

Rhonda faked her ability to care, finally saying, "You know, keep it up, Fiona, and I'm gonna find a place to put my six dollar pedicure."

Fiona leaned over, and then her eyes widened in disbelief. "Where are your skates?" Rhonda looked down at her feet. "That's part of the uniform."

Rhonda sighed. "Fiona, if I wanted to look like a clown, I'd join the circus."

"If you were part of my circus I'd have you cleaning the elephant butts with a Wet One. I don't think you realize that I could-"

"FIRE me? Oh! please, go right ahead and let's see how many customers you have left when you do."

Fiona looked around, clearly defeated by this statement. "I am a _very_ appealing person," she stated, afterward walking out and slamming the diner door shut behind her, causing the Elvis guitar hung on the wallpaper to shake.

Rhonda stationed herself next to Amy and assisted her in putting napkins in their holders, the two mocking Fiona in sync, "I am a very appealing person."

"That woman can make a nun swear," Rhonda commented.

"Why do you think I'm graduating a year earlier to be three thousand miles away in Princeton?" Amy stated.

"You could get a scholarship to the university of Mars and it still wouldn't be far enough."

Eleanor came rolling in, pleading, "Amy, honey. I'm desperate. Can you cover that table over there for me?" Amy followed her gaze to the corner table...where Sonic and his friends were sitting. Amy tried to call out her refusal, but Eleanor was already long gone serving tables, so Amy had no choice.

* * *

At the table, Shelby Cummings was expressing her distaste for the diner, though she'd never eaten there before. "Why do I get the feeling I won't be able to get a zone meal here?"

"I already ate," one of her divas commented, in which one of Sonic's bud's dissed her regarding food groups, in which the gang laughed at. Amy had taken her sweet time getting to the table, but it just wasn't slow enough, she realized when she was at their table facing everyone with her notebook in hand.

"Well!" Shelby smiled. "If it isn't Diner Girl!" The guys laughed, whereas Sonic dropped his gaze to his hand.

Amy placed her hand on her hip, asking them what she could get them.

"What can I get here that has no sugar, no carbs, and is fat-free?"

Amy pondered on this before averting her gaze back to her customer and saying, "Water."

Sonic and the guys chuckled, whereas the females gave the waitress a dirty look, clearly angry with her snide reply. But hey! it was the truth.

"Was that suppose to be a joke?" Madison asked.

"It was funny," Sonic laughed, accompanied with his two friends.

"I'll have a Vas," Shelby said.

"Excuse me?"

"It's water," stated another girlfriend. "From Norway." Sonic's two buds were laughing at her.

"Sorry," Amy said, "we only have water from the valley." Her gaze was caught by Sonic's eyes, which seemed slightly remorseful towards her.

"Oh, well," Shelby said. "Then I'll have an ice tea."

"Make that two," Sonic's most obnoxious friend said. "Oh! and, I'm still waiting on that breakfast burrito, Diner Girl!"

The three girls laughed, and Amy just shook her head and twirled off.

"She is _so_ not getting a tip," Shelby stated in disgust.

It was now that Sonic gathered up his courage and put his arm on the back of the seat behind Shelby. "We really need to talk. Privately."

"Anything you say to me, you can say it in front of my peeps."

Everyone moved in.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Okay. I wanna break up."

Shelby's face fell. "WHAT?"

Each member of her "peeps" each gave remarks on how that statement was harsh.

"Are you in love with somebody else?" Shelby demanded.

Sonic grinned. "I think so."

"What? Who, bro?" Asked his friend.

"I dunno. Uh, we could still be-"

"DON'T say the word 'friends'." His pals grabbed his arm and pulled him back a bit, as Shelby was a fearsome person when angry, none in the group aware of the fact that Amy was standing above them with their order. She decided it was best not to say anything, and this scene was fairly interesting, after all. There was nothing better than Shelby Cummings getting dumped by the coolest guy in the school.

"Now," continued Shelby, "fortunately for you, I'm going to overlook this mental breakdown of yours. Now just, chill out. We're gonna get ready for the dance and, we'll see you there. Hm?"

Sonic cocked an eyebrow, wondering just how his breakup had turned into some brush off. Amy shook her head in disbelief. The three girls got out of the booth, heading out, when Sonic's three friends laughed and consoled him on his failure. "She took it well," they commented, before giving him a pat and heading out.

"Later, Diner Girl," they said as walking out. Amy looked back at Sonic, who had his hand on his forehead in exhaustion. He then got up and pulled out a five dollar bill, showing it to Amy.

"Oh, don't worry about it."

She headed for the counter, but Sonic followed her and said, "Actually, I think I'll take one of those." He stationed himself at a counter seat next to where Amy stood. Rhonda headed over and took the remaining glass of iced tea and said to Amy, "You know, those kids remind me of why I used to fight in school."

Both Sonic and Amy chuckled, and Amy rolled under the counter and began washing the counters.

"How's life been going for you, Ames?" Sonic asked her. He'd do that sometimes; he'd come over, sit down, order a drink, and just start talking to her while she was working. She was the only one who could relate to his past after all, and Amy had always been a good person to console to.

"Been better. You know, raging step-moms, stupid sisters, and cool kids who can't get over themselves."

Sonic shot his head up. "Are you going to the dance tonight?"

Amy shook her head. "Work," she replied.

"Oh. Kay. Yeah, you're obviously not the only one with that sort of situation. Yeah." He appeared to be assuring himself of that, but Amy didn't pay any attention to it, unaware that Sonic recalled on of their Internet conversations in which she said those exact words.

"How about you, Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog?" Amy asked. "Life's probably basking you in glory."

"Not at all. I have to fulfill the expectations of everyone around me."

"Ah, that sucks. But haven't you always had that on your shoulders?"

"Yeah, but at least I _wanted_ to fill in those expectations. Now they're all stupid things that I don't give a crap about."

Amy nodded.

"Anyways, I'll get going now. Sorry for venting at you." Amy shook her head, assuring him it's alright, as he plopped a five dollar bill on the counter and headed out, leaving his untouched drink on the counter.

As he walked out, a guy dressed up in a black cape wearing a mask and hat came in. Sonic cast a humored look at him before continuing his way, and the black caped guy called out, "Have no fear!" and Amy turned her head to check out the guy. "Zorro, is here!" Amy giggled at Knuckles, as he'd done the line's perfectly and he look fairly appealing in that costume.

"And," Knuckles added, rushing over to Amy's side with his cape trailing after him, "he's got the keys to his dad's Mercedes." He looked at Amy head to toe. "You're not going as a bus girl, are you?"

"Knuckles, I'm not going."

"WHAT? What do you mean you're not going? W-W-What about Cyber...dude?"

Rhonda was there at that moment, and her interest was captivated at this. "Is he talking about the boy that's been sending you those love notes?"

"They're not love notes," Amy stated. "They're emails."

"Amy," Rhonda said. "If a man is taking his time to write down his feelings for you, they're love letters. You've got a secret admirer!"

Amy grinned.

"And," Knuckles added, "he wants to meet her, tonight at the dance."

Rhonda lit up. "What are you still doing here?"

"Obeying orders."

"Wait, Amy," Knuckles said. "This is your true love."

"Well, true love is gonna have to wait."

Rhonda shook her head. "Oh girl, please. Save all that drama for the soap operas. You are GOING to that dance."

Knuckles grinned. "You tell her girlfriend." He didn't realize just how much of his life he was risking when he said this, as Rhonda shot him a look of pure irritation.

"I _can't_ go. If Fiona found out, she would kill me. And then bring me back to clean up the mess."

"If she wants to hurt you she's gonna have to go through me," Rhonda said, again being echoed with "You tell her girlfriend."

Rhonda fixed her glare at Knuckles. "Call me girlfriend one more time," she threatened.

"Okay, sorry," Knuckles retreated. Cause no one wanted to mess with Rhonda, who continued, "Amy. Your dad did not leave this earth wanting you to be unhappy. In just the first few months you coming here, you were the pride of his life, and he would want the best for you. It's time for you to find your own bliss, starting with this dance."

Bobby voiced his agreement as well. "Amy, you're always working, always studying. Why don't you make some time for yourself?"

Eleanor agreed with him, and Amy smiled and nodded. "You know what? You're right! I never do anything for myself. And, I deserve to have some fun. I am going to that dance, and I am going to meet my true love and I am going to dance all night!"

Everyone in the diner clapped at her enthusiasm, everyone proud of her finally standing up for her rights. Amy was content with herself too, but the moment didn't last and it wasn't long before she said that she couldn't go. When asked why, she explained that she didn't have a costume.

"Oh, but you will," Rhonda smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

The Store House was a store best known for its intense costumes, hanging from its racks everything from zombie outfits to banana shop, being especially popular during the end of the year, as the graduating grades always had their graduating dance where everyone dressed up into whatever they pleased, was owned by a regular at the diner, Chuck. It was to him that Rhonda came yelling to through his glass doors as he was flipping the "We're open" sign to "Sorry, we're closed!".

Both she, Amy, and Knuckles had been boosting through red lights to get to this place before it was closed, but their efforts to get Amy a costume were in vain.

"Chuck!" cried Rhonda. "Amy needs a costume!" She put on her puppy dog look that almost any girl can master, but this particular customer was not affected.

"No, no, Rhonda. I am _closed_," Chuck responded.

"Come on! I'll give you free breakfast for a week!" She angled her face into an expression that said, "You would be an _idiot_ if you turn this down." Because, really, he would be.

Chuck shuffled in his position, clearly in conflict with this tempting offer and his almost religious following of regular closing time.

Finally, he backed down. "Make it a month."

Rhonda shot Amy and Knuckles a half grin, proud of this agreement, as Chuck began to unlock the door. The three charged in an each took on different sections of the store, shuffling through racks and muttering their perspectives on different outfits.

"There's gotta be something here," Rhonda frowned, in which Knuckles pointed to a skimpy bra-and-skirt costume.

"This one's good," he commented, but no one paid attention to him.

Meanwhile, Amy was slashing aside some rather...pitiful outfits, her face somehow scrunching more and more in disgust.

Finally, they all pulled out different outfits and had Amy become their walking mannequin. She changed behind a curtain, each time drawing it wearing a different outfit, the outfits ranging from witches, to giant pigs, to soldiers.

Amy finally said, "this is hopeless," falling to her knees because she was just so sick of this process that was going nowhere.

Rhonda let out a distraught puff of air from her lips, looking down onto a rack shielded by a sheet of glass. Then, something caught her eye.

"Chuck, lemme see that mask," she said, pointing to one with beautiful white engravings on it. Chuck obliged, stating that he did not have a costume for that. Rhoda took it, observing it intently as she felt its cotton material.

"Yeah," she responded, "but I do."

* * *

So, basically, I felt guilty for never updating, so this was the best I could manage. So sorry for such a fruitless chapter, yet again. Because I'm working at Mc Donalds now, I dont' have much time to write. I sincerely apologize.


	11. Chapter 11

Knuckles drove them back to Rhonda's place, thankfully not having to travel too long of a distance. Time clearly wasn't on the gang's side, yet they fought as much as they could manage for the sake of the one and only magical night Amy could experience. Knuckles waited in the car while the two females went inside to get Amy all prepped up.

While waiting for Rhonda to come back down with the outfit, Amy was dangling a necklace that Rhonda had made in front of her; it had originally been nothing but a rusty chain, but with a bit of work and a decorated stone she had picked up, Rhonda had made it into a sparkling necklace. When Rhonda came back down, Amy commented, "You sure do have a thing for taking something simple and making it beautiful."

She gently placed it back onto a decorated shelf and placed herself on the couch next to Rhonda.

"Well you ain't seen nothing yet," she responded, placing a giant, white box in front of them and shuffling off the container. "I was saving this for my next attempt down the aisle."

Amy gave her a questioning look.

"Don't ask." Rhonda pushed the cover of the box over, revealing a dress that took Amy's breath away. Suddenly she felt too unworthy, because that dress looked just too precious to be put onto someone like her.

"It's beautiful," she sighed. "I can't wear that."

Rhonda looked at her in horror. "Yes you can! And you will! That dress has been in this box for long, heh, it _deserves_ a night out."

Amy smiled, and she truly did want to be the one to grant that dress a night to remember, so she obliged to Rhonda's directives and became a princess for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

The Big Bang Party House was one of the most praised venues on all of Mobius. Its multitude of finely decorated rooms, splendid outdoor gardens, excellent bars, and well-maintained bathrooms were the primary aspects of evaluation, and the graduating students of RiverView High were definitely taking full advantage of its reservation, just as every years' graduates did. The music was loud and its bass pounded through the cores of every individual at the masquerade graduation ball. This was the anticipated day where you were forgotten of status throughout the past five years in the school's food chain and were judged only on how you looked. "It's not about who you are," confirmed the school's dj in a yell. "It's about what you wear!" The nobodies and nerds did not hesitate in trying to please with their themed garments and sparkling masks, some even coming to level with their ridiculing peers.

This night also proved to be where dreams and hopes of fairy-tale-romance were soaring, hearts fluttering in desperate searches for their princes and knights in shining armors. Around hopeless-romantics were countless numbers of masked strangers - how romantic was that! Sonic obviously centred in many females' fantasies, but many hearts would remain broken that night. Sonic was already in pursuit of his own happily-ever-after, his eyes searching frantically for his Internet soul mate. He was fidgeting nervously with the buttons at his wrist on his davishing tuxedo, which was bound to win him the role of Prince Charming at this costume party. He had no doubt who his princess would be, though no a clue of who she was. When she walked in, though, he would know.

"Dude!" One of his pals yelled into his ears, slapping him hard on this back. Yes, a common and painful greeting among friends. "We've been looking for ya!"

Amid his dialogue, the school's female and overly pierced dj announced that the panal of "esteemed teachers, along with their 'higher education,'" would be choosing the year's homecoming prince and princess.

"Hey, Trip. Obie." Truly, Sonic did not want to be talked to right now. It was almost eleven, and he'd be meeting the girl that would probably change his forever.

"_Why _are you wearing that?" Obie demanded, frowning in obvious disapproval. Nope, to add to his unflattering personality, he never even tried to coat his words with salt.

Sonic looked at him. "...because it's a costume party?"

"We were SUPPOSE to be the Three Muskateers, ya idiot! Now what do we look like? Medieval siamese losers!"

Sonic heard Trip chuckle at this. "Not as bad as those two, at least," his gaze fixing to the grand staircase.

Many chuckled gazes were brought to the two sisters as they entered the lively scene. There weren't many second doubts as to what they were dressed up as for this occassion.

"I can't BELIEVE I put you in charge of costumes," Gabriella growled, her whiskered mask raising with her scrunched nose. "I told you siamese cats, not siamese...TWINS!"

Their outfit - yes, OUTFIT, not plural - was a two-person cat outfit consisting of two hoods, two arms, and three legs. The third leg was obese in contrast to the other two, but this was due to the fact that both sisters were sharing that space. Their tails were wrapped into the costume's cat tails as their bodies leaned on each others in the humid enclosement of the outfit.

The two groaned irritably, Brianna replying stupidly, "Are we having a cat fight?"

With a glare, Gabriella shook her head and stepped forward. Unfortunately, so did Brianna, and the two stumbled forward, rolling down over top each other down the decorated staircase, tumbling over two boys dressed up as salt and pepper shakers. It was at this moment that Shelby Cummings stepped forward in five-inch stilletos and her ladies-in-waiting, showcasing provocative angel outifts and lots of hair gel. Their goal, accomplished as it was, was to look the sexiest at the party. To such merit, they receive well. However, this gain would not win either of them the role of homecoming princess.

The entrance was seperated from the main hall by the cloak rooms and bathrooms, which were dominated by shameful conduct of stupid teenagers wanting a bit too much love. Around the corner came Knuckles dragging Amy, her clentched fists tightening his cloak around her. She felt overly self-consious in the dress, and her curled quills that hung past her shoulders bounced with each hasty step she was tugged into conducting.

"Amy," Knuckles demanded, his hand enclosed around her wrist as he dragged her down a mini fleet of stairs. "Will you take the cloak off already? You look amazing; no need to hide it."

"I know," Amy hissed back when they stopped in a small room that lead to the hall. "I'm just freaking out here."

"Well, listen. It's going to be okay. Now hurry up. It's almost eleven."

"Knuckles, remember. I HAVE to be back in time by twelve, okay?"

He brought a hand over his head, a habit he developped long ago due to Sonic's constant repetition of the action, and searched for a solution. "Uh, here. Gimme your cell phone."

Amy frowned, quickly sweeped her surroundings with her eyes and bent over, lifting the hem of Rhonda's white and sparkling wedding dress and pulling her cell from her white high heeled shoe. She handed it to him, and he began to press a bunch of buttons.

"Okay," he said. "I'm going to set the alarm for quarter to twelve, okay?"

In a nervous whisper, she voiced her approval. He handed her back the cell phone, and in return urged her for his cape.

"Come on, it's time."

* * *

I KNOW! It's been F-O-R-E-V-E-R and I am SO S-O-R-R-Y but S-O-R-R-Y really ISN'T gonna cut it, I know! Nonetheless, IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY AND IM SORRY! The fact that I did not copy paste all of those stories shows I truly am sincere.

Just SO MUCH ON MY PLATE and I've been desperately trying to get this in and finally!

Truly, TRULY sorry for such a long wait.


	13. Chapter 13

As Knuckles descended the railed staircase, the DJ had begun to play a soft song that perfected a romantic mood for many teenage couples, its mellow beat entering the room for the first couple of bars until it retreated to sound underneath the lovely voice of Jesse McCartney. Adjusting his cape's button, Knuckles began to notice the striked stares of the majority of students as they glanced in his direction. There was no doubt that he felt awkward as he rightfully suspected something was captivating the interest of the majority. Raising an eyebrow, Knuckles leaned over to his left with the intention of inquiring of Amy just what the heck people were staring at. He then came to see, however, that Amy was indeed _not _beside him, but upon following the impressed gazes of the bystanders, came to see Amy herself as the core of all interest, centred at the very top of the extravogent staircase, her small white mask glistening against the dim lighting.

She looked fantastic.

Infatuated boys looked upon her with skipping heartbeats, as females looked upon her with jealousy or inferiority, or just pure admiration. Within the crowd, Sonic's eyes widened at Amy's entry, his crossed arms falling to his sides in bewilderment. _It's her_. It was the girl he'd been waiting for. Knuckles' lips curled into a proud smile as Amy quietly observed the general splendor of the occassion. A spotlight then focused on her, to which she shielded her eyes before picking up the hem of her dress and gracefully making her way down the carpetted steps. She was unaware of the eyes that were set on her, instead inticed by the flashing lights and jazzy song that sounded for them. It'd been years since she felt so energetic, probably thanks to the way the bass pounded in her head. It hyped her up, and she couldn't help but smile and love the dimly lit room and party atmosphere.

Sonic craned his neck to keep his eyes locked on her as Amy came down to the main level. He came to devestating disillusion when he falsely pressumed her to already be in a relationship, as she came to a stop next to the Zorro costumed guy. Sonic felt disppointed with himself, disgusted that he'd been attracted to some other girl instead of the one he promised to meet. He wasn't a two-timing bastard, and who could blame him for wanting that gorgeous girl anyways? He wasn't the only guy in the room to presume her beautiful and taken either; many retreated from their previous intentions at the sight of the princess stop next to her supposed date, even some who already came with a mate. That girl was Zorro's.

Knuckles and Amy headed into the dancing crowd, the echidna guiding her to the center of the floor. They came to stand directly beneath the handing disco ball, to which Amy swallowed and looked at Knuckles anxiously. "Amy, _relax_," he urged. "This nomad guy would be _insane _if he didn't like you." Amy adjusted her mask for the hundredth time, its decorated bounderies falling on her nose as she well-secured the string under her quills. "I'm going to be standing right there." He pointed to the refreshment table and patted her on the shoulder, leaving Amy and her rapidly pounding heart alone on the dancefloor.

She breathed in deeply as she looked at the disco ball again, then dropped her sight to the swirl of masked couples stepping around her. She felt out of place, feeling too many eyes focused on the lonely princess without a companion. Any one of these people could have been Nomad, Amy realized, her gaze searching frantically for her Internet beau. She was undoubtfully apprehensive about meeting this guy, for she feared that it wouldn't turn out how she would expect or, worse, that she wouldn't be what he expected. Nonetheless, she'd come this far, and she'd only regret it if she walked out now. Besides, not even two minutes passed before her wait was abolished.

"You know you're standing _precisely _in the middle of the dancefloor?"

Yes, _this _was the moment she'd been waiting for. Tonight, at this very moment, her life would change. Her night's happy ending would come with just a turn, and everything wrong would be overshadowed. Taking a deep breath, she turned to see her masked, cyber love.

Amy's smile fell the instant she caught a glance of him at the corner of her eye.

Before her stood a guy wearing the oddest costume she would ever behold, possessing what looked to be spray-painted swimming goggles and a black cape that covered the rest of his black-garmented body. She presumed him to be dressed as either a character from an online role-play interaction game or a Star Trek alien wannabe.

Maybe he isn't all that he seems, Amy thought. Don't judge a book by its-

"Fate has brought us together," the guy said, and Amy realized her original prejudice had been competently correct. She knew not of any line more tacky or overused than what he had just said, "right here at this anointed hour under the shimmering disco ball."

A moment passed that felt as an abashing eternity, but was no more than five seconds, before Amy finally frowned in question. "..._Terri_." He smiled. "Are you..._Nomad_?"

He elevated his eye brows for an instant. "Nomad?" Nodding, the green chimpanzee took off his goggles, revealing gorgeous eyes, though not gorgeous enough to bypass...everything else. "Indeed. I have traveled through time and space to find you." Oh gosh, a Trekkie fan. "Now join me in the mating dance of Zion."

Coincidentally, the 'mating dance of Zion' seemed to easily coordinate with the electric guitar and hyper drum beat of the song playing. Immedietly after his request, Terri dropped down with his arms out, his cape whipping through the air and swooshing Amy's quills back. You could hear the air snapping as he used his cape in his little promenade, jumping back up from a momentary crouch with his chin held high, back straight, and arms at his side. He now began to twirl as he jumped and kicked in the air, performing this action three times before having come behind Amy.

Many looked upon the two oddly, asking their companions what it was that they were doing. Not only was Amy embarrased, humiliated, and utterly disappointed; she felt like a warped up freak, unable to believe that she'd managed to cultivate romantic feelings over cyber communication for THIS guy. Terri had managed to trick her, using his stupid cyber brains, to make her believe he'd been the guy of her dreams. He had made a fool out of her, and she felt hurt and betrayed and so lost and impeccably pissed off. Terri started flapping his cape in a bird-like manner, cooing behind her into her ear. Amy clenched her teeth and tightly shut her eyes. She'd been an idiot. A broken, desperate idiot, hoping for the chance of something - anything - better to shine out of all of her misfortunes. Nothing was working out to her advantage in her life. Instead, it was messed up, taken advantage of, and beaten until it came to possess no purpose. She was bound for nonsensical fantasies and dreams for as long as she was bound to this small town. And she was _so _pissed about it. In addition, she swore she could _feel _people staring. Among them, her two sisters observed the scene with the same perpleion as every other observer. "Hey," Gabriella said. "I know that girl from somewhere."

"Terri, look. This isn't-" Amy's objective, being to eliminate the source of mortification, was intervened when Terri suddenly took her hand. Before she knew it, he had twirled her into his arms, dipping her as his lips were approaching threateningly towards hers.

She began to panic, a sensation no one could blame her for. In her crucial attempt to evade, she claimed herself thirsty. Never in her life, even when her very life was presented to a chancy scratch card to Dr. Eggman, had she been so fearful.

"A refreshment for the fine lady?" Terri complied, to which Amy furiously nodded in reply. Terri yanked her back up, spinning her and causing her to stumble into a standing position. "Your wish," be bowed, "is my command."

In a farewell action supposedly, and in dire hope Amy was that it'd be an official 'never-to-see-you-again' salutation, Terri lifted his cape in front of the bottom half of his face, then whipped it down again and left the scene, arms raised above his head in a ninja fashion as he ventured through the crowd.

Amy was ready to cry.

She had recieved enough warnings from the start, had she not? For as long as she could remember, her generation and beyond had been crucially warned against cyber relationships. Even visiting speakers had been paid to speak to the schools about the subject.

"They may not be what they claim," one had warned. "They may claim to be fifteen but are really eighty-seven going on eighty-eight. Imagine giving all of your information - your favorite color, what school you go to, when your parents aren't home, your inner-most feelings, and worst, where you live - to a perverted old man."

Yes, Amy had just 'danced' with living proof of such. And of all people! Though he wasn't some eighty year old perv, there couldn't have been anyone worse than Terri, no offense to the...happy adolescent. Except maybe Proffessor Roffmans. Oh! she would bring herself to tears for sure! She had come to an event she knew she would hate, looking the most beautiful she deemed possible, hopes soaring higher than the ever-expanding tips of the galaxy, for a cyber-world goggle freak! Tears itching her eyes, she shook her head. "I _knew _this was too good to be true." She'd leave. She would go back to work, clean the empty diner avoiding concerned gazes from her co-workers, and then would go home to where Fiona would give some order without having any suspisions of her step-daughter's whereabouts, and would cry her heart into her pillow in her tiny attic room. And Princeton Girl would be no more. No more bipolar Nomad and Star-trekkie diplomat. No more fantasies and crushed dreams. Just school, work, DEPs, and finally college. This was over.

"Princeton Girl?"

She lifted her head. _Wait_. Was there still a chance? Frankly, this night had just gone too wrong for there _not _to be some good out of it. Had she just misconcluded the situation with Terri, and the _real _cyber lover was standing _Right_. _Behind_. her? Maybe just a whirl and her happy ending would be facing her, her REAL prince waiting for her to look at him. Taking another deep breath, a small, hoping smile at her lips, she turned and locked eyes with the one who had called her Internet name.

And she instantly regretted it.


	14. Chapter 14

Nowdays, she'd been bumping into this guy way too often. Not only that; they had an unpleasant history regarding each other, one Amy would care not to discuss at any time. Yet, she couldn't help but feel a happy terror to see him...if that made any sense.

Hesitant, she frowned and questioned, "_Sonic _the _hedgehog_? You're..._Nomad_?" though even a slight _fraction_ of the possiblity of him possessing cyberly generated mutuality regarding how he felt for her seemed just...well, there wasn't one. Yet, it seemed to fit rather well with the whole scenario, considering their conversations throughout the months, which had become more and more elaborate and personal as they got to know each other...cyberly.

"That's me!" Sonic winked and did his trademark double-fingered wave with a side grin, causing Amy to blush. "Guess the costume didn't do that great of a job at hiding who I am...which kinda is the whole purpose of a _masqurade_ ball!" He laughed, and Amy would have joined him in different circumstances.

Coming here had been a mistake. _Everything _had been a mistake. Stupid her; of _course _dreams and reality did not merge favorably! They opposed each other, just as two magnets of the same force. No, it was best to leave this relationship to the Internet.

Amy shook her head, taking a step back with saddened shock, Sonic frowning at her actions worriedly. "I'm sorry. This was a mistake." Amy picked up the hem of her dress, turning and stepping through the swaying couples without even a farewell.

"Wait!" He ran after her and grabbed her wrist, gasping another beg as he twirled her back to face him. Grabbing her bare shoulders - so small they were in his large hands - he urged, "It's not a mistake."

Again, their green eyes locked, and Amy came to recall again the two of them sitting in her living room years ago, before everything ended and nothing started to happen. She did not remember what it was that caused such an impulse, but her action was still perfectly vivid within her thoughts, even how muscular his arms had been under her grip and his nose tipping off against hers. She had raised herself using her toes and stole from his lips a delicious and pricey kiss for a moment or so. The taste was refined, addicting, yet had cost her too much to pay for. Never would she forget how he reacted, looking at her in horror as if she were some squashed centipede in his chilidogs. She could still feel the harsh wind slap her as he sped off faster than he had ever run from her before. It still scortched her heart, made her wince and tear up well into the nights at her unrequited - no, _repulsive _- love. Nothing could be worse than to be shunned by the one you love like that. Nothing.

Amy grimaced. "Yes, it is. It's a _big_ mistake."

"No! No, it's not!" he pushed frantically, and so desperate was it that she momentarily thought what he pleaded to be true, heart even touched by his desperation.

"Don't you know who I am?" she cried back. Of course, such a question wasn't necessary. They both knew that he had no idea who she was, thanks to her sparkling mask.

"Of course I do! You're Princeton Girl! The girl I've been _dying _to meet for too long. I know _exactly _who you are!" In all honesty, Amy felt rather flattered, even happy at such reference. Sonic gazed back at her for a few seconds, then his brow furried slightly. "What's your name?"

Amy's face fell into a blank stare, and she would have face palmed if her arms were free, ready to raise her voice to let him have it, cause he totally deserved it.

Of course, we can't forget how her night had originally taken place, can we?

"Your sweet refreshment, my lady." Amy's lips pinched in horrified quietude as she beheld the punch juice before her. Dang! She'd complely forgotten about Terri! Though, perhaps his interference could render useful, dare she say it? She could easily claim herself already partnered up, as humiliating the action may prove to be, and escape with Terri. Then she'd route her way from the geek without him noticing and catch her means of transport, and would high-tail it out of there! Before such a plot could be carried out, however, Sonic raised a suspisious - and hintly jealous? - expression towards the chimpanzee. "Mr. Anderson," he said cooly, his deep voice silencing even Amy. He sounded dangerously handsome at the reference, Terri's last name growling up Sonic's throat as some discreet command. It was quite...attractive.

Terri brought his attention to Sonic, then exasperated disheartenedly at him, clearly irked about the football's team captain standing with the most beautiful girl in the room, also being the one who had originally captured her into his attentions.

"_Sonic the hedgehog_," he spat, "with the lady." He did not even try to hide his venomed disappointment. "A devestating blow!" This sentence was loud, one that made Amy cringe and look down in slight shame. The poor guy took a deep breath and finally lowered his voice into a complying truce. "A worthy opponent."

Sonic hushed his laugh with a discreet smile; it was all he could do to keep such composure. Terri lifted his cape and bowed before casting a glance at his lost prize one last time. He finally dispersed into the crowd, leaving the two hedgehogs to their unspoken humor. Amy looked down at the glass of punch he'd given her, biting her lips to stop her grin. She wasn't too sure whether she should drink it or not. True, her mouth was dry because of how nervous she was in this situation, facing the guy she'd been in love with forever, but...she just didn't feel comfortable drinking it. Terri wasn't a bad guy, she knew, just weird. Yet, she could not help but cruelly wonder whether he'd put some love potion or something in it, since he excelled quite radically in Science class. A guy walked by with his hand wide open, so Amy swiped her drink into his palm and left it to him. Looking back to where she'd been cut short, Amy could see that Sonic was wearing a large grin in result of her action, close to betraying himself and burst out laughing.

"What about your girlfriend?" Amy then asked, alterating the mood.

Sonic's smile changed to that of contentment, a sign of his absolute sincerity as he proudly informed his love interest, "It's over." No sooner did he finish this sentence when his ex caught sight of him. It was plain to see he was being overly friendly with another female. And no, the ex was _not _happy.

* * *

"So I guess you were expecting some guy who hangs out at Starbucks and spends that time on his laptop writing poetry?"

Now standing in front of the refreshment table, Sonic pasted a humorous grin as Amy made herself a glass of punch, although someone had already offered her a glass.

"Something like that," she answered, sipping the punch. She spent a moment humoring herself over the thought of Sonic doing just that. No, it didn't match. Amy set the drink next to her on the table. "Come on. You're _Sonic _the _hedgehog_. You're football captain, student body president, the Blue Blur, hero of Mobius. And now what? Closet poet? You can't be all of that!"

"I'm not."

"Then who are you?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at a part of the floor, contemplating for proof of who he truly was. Snapping his fingers, he pointed at her. "September seventh. I wrote you, 'I live in a world full of people, pretending to be something I'm not. But when I talk to you-'"

She smiled. "-I become who I want to be."

He returned a smile, leaning back against the wall and reaching for Amy's glass of punch. "Bingo."

"You- Hey! No drinking that!" She grabbed the cup from him, but saw it was now empty.

"Too late!" Sonic laughed and Amy hit him playfully. She hid her face from him, unable to contain a grin of her own. "Say," he glanced about displeasingly upon the crowd, "you wanna ditch and walk outside?"

"You know, if you want to be voted homecoming prince, it's best you-"

"Pfft. I never cared for that stuff." He smirked, waving his hand downwards.

"Really?" She cocked an eyebrow and raised her lips to a playful half grin. "Sure it won't bust your little ego?"

Again, he laughed, and Amy couldn't help but giggle along at how humorous its sound was. "If anything, being the prince would bust it!"

In the distance, Knuckles could see Amy take Sonic's hand, but Knuckles' view was too obstructed from the crowd to see that it was him. Nonetheless, Knuckles laughed with contentment for her. As the couple walked to the peaceful outdoors, a teacher watched them go with a knowing smile, jolting down something onto her clipboard as she eyed them.

* * *

The outdoors were just as spectacular as advertised, a trait rarely beheld in most cases. The gardens were splendidly cared for, patches of flowers of every kind, varying from roses to lilies to orchids to carnations, placed nicely and professionally along paths and open spaces. A truly beautiful scene it was, with colors of many kinds contrasting each other beautifully.

Sonic and Amy walked under a long, lit arch decorated gorgeously with white clematis and wired lights. The scene was pleasantly quiet, nothing but chriping crickets and the hedgehogs' steps distrupting the silent flow.

"So, Princeton Girl," Sonic plucked a flower from the fenced arch and placed it gently among Amy's quills, "will you tell me who you are if I guess it right?"

"Hmmmm..." Amy jokingly cocked her head to the side and brought a hand to her chin. "Maybe."

"'Maybe,' huh?" Sonic grinned and tapped his chin. "So, how 'bout we work with twenty questions?"

"How 'bout ten."

"Guess I'll take what I can get."

Sonic opened his palm in her direction, hoping she would entwine her fingers with his. She noticed, but did nothing of the sort, looking instead towards the blossoming flowers on her side. Shrugging, Sonic brought his arms around his head into a pillow position. "Okay, so, first question. You do actually _go _to Northvalley High, right?"

Amy blinked at him. "Of course!"

"Well, I'm just checkin'!" he defended. "I mean, you never know with the Internet."

"_Tell _me about it!"

Sonic eyed her, but did not persist with inquiry. "Say, does that question count?"

"Yep."

"Come on!"

"Yep."

Sonic clicked his tongue. "Fine. Next question." He frowned in a worried manner, cautiously sparing a glance towards her. "Were you...disappointed when you found out that I was Nomad?"

Amy looked over at him, noting his nervous anticipation.

"Be honest," he urged.

"Surprisingly...," she looked ahead, "no."

His expression changed to that of high spirits. "Seriously! Heh heh." Smuggly, he cupped the back of his head with his palms. "Did you vote for me for student body president?"

"Surprisingly yes."

"Ahhh..." Beknownst to Amy, her answer gave him access to an elimination process towards all the potential females who had voted. He merely needed to take into account the amount of people within the grade who voted, eliminating all other students in the school, and then the guys. Then he noted the obvious voters, such as Shelby and her girls. Within a matter of two seconds, Sonic had come down to around sixty potentials. Oh, and how many of them would be pink hedgehogs?

Amy flashed in his mind.

"Okay, got it." Switching his mind's topic, he side stepped and began walking backwards in front of her. "Given the choice, would you rather have a rice cake," he lifted his left palm, "or a Big Mac?" He raised his opposite hand to compare the options.

"Big Mac." Amy giggled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," he went back to walking beside her, "I like a girl with a hearty appetite." He was satisfied to hear her giggle. "Plus," he pointed at her with a wink, "you're just eliminated a good fifty percent of the remaining girls in the grade." He again grinned at her laughter, but noticed how similar her laugh was to Amy's. He had mounting suspision that Amy was hiding behind the mask, the girl beside him possessing qualities too alike his childhood lover. What troubled him, though, was that he was quite hopeful that it indeed _was_ Amy he was beside.

Eyeing her, the two continued on.


	15. Chapter 15

It was certain that, even past graduation, the talk of Sonic the hedgehog walking out of the homecoming masquerade dance with the Cinderella-girl would never cease. Shelby got a fair share of giggled glances and 'serves-you-right' looks, and so irritated she was that she ditched her friends and stomped about in a fury. She'd follow Sonic and that stupid, stuck-up girl, she decided. And when she would find them, she would parade right up between them and would grab that stupid girl's pretty mask and shred it into a zillion pieces, then would tear the gorgeous dress off of her and run off with it clutched in her arms and Sonic in tow. Because that dress was freaking gorgeous and she and Sonic were too perfect to be over. It _couldn't_ be over.

Just as she was heading down the stairs, the guy dressed up as Zorro caught her attention. He was happily leaning over the railing, standing right in the middle of the two spiral staircases that led to the dance floor. He sipped his punch juice as he observed the crowd, his finger tapping to the thumping beat that pounded through the floor.

Parties had never interested Knuckles, really. This was one of those things that made him so different from Sonic, who had to be the centre of any party. Knuckles had always been the guy at the wall, quietly watching and silently envying the carefree lifestyle that the hedgehog possessed. The stupid guy had abused that freedom of his, and it had angered the guardian beyond words. But he was over it now. Knuckles' priorites changed since Pops wanted him around to help his Mom, who was dying of cancer. It was hard, but Amy supported him. The role of Guardian of the Master Emerald was temporarily handed over to a second-cousin of his, or someone of the sort, until Knuckles was ready to take on his position again. Though the circumstances weren't great, he was at least relieved that he finally had time to himself.

Shelby recognized him as the pink girl's companion and immediately assumed victory. With a smirk, she walked over to him. He would know who this Cinderella girl was, and he would tell her, and then she'd be able to deal with the pesky girl who thought she could steal Sonic from her, even if vengeance was only possible after tonight. She could humiliate her in front of the whole school, bring the girl's name down to shreds, and her life would suck far longer than after college graduation - if she ever made it that far after her reputation would come down into shambles. She tapped Knuckles' shoulders, and he turned and met her eyes.

"Hey," Shelby greeted flirtatiously, angling her body so that her curves looked more seductive. Like this, info would just be _pouring _from the guy's lips.

He flushed. "H-Hey."

She brought her finger to his chest, which was rather firm and built, something she did not expect. "Haven't seen you around before."

"Y-Yeah, well, not a lot of people think of dressing up as Zorro. I guess."

She giggled. "Say, who's that girl you were with?"

He shrugged. "People call her Cinderella."

"Who is she?"

He would have gotten defensive, but he was too flabbergasted at the fact that her hand was toying with the cape's button. "W-Who?"

She growled. "Cinderella."

He struggled with his response. "W-Well she obviously wants to keep that a secret, cause she's wearing a mask, ya know?"

She waved her hands in the air, exhasperated. "I don't _care _about what she _wants_. I just wanna know who the heck she is."

She made a bad move there, for her patience - or lack thereof - didn't last her long enough to get digging. Her tone, sharp and loud, gave her secret intentions away, and even Knuckles was able to push her away and notice something off.

He eyed her. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Just cause."

"You jealous or something?"

He really was clueless. These were the sort of things you didn't ask girls. Especially girls like Shelby Cummings. Cause now she was pissed.

"I am NOT jealous!" she screeched, whipping her fists down to her sides. A few heads turned at her scream, but she continued on. "I just can't stand whores who try to _steal _my _boyfriend_! So I need _you _to tell me WHO the _heck _is toying with my relationship with Sonic so that I can PUT her back in her PLACE!"

People were giggling and pointing at her, and she realized that she should have kept her tongue in check. The echidna before her frowned, and now there was really no way she'd be able to fish any facts about this girl out of him.

He, on the other hand, realized how stupid it had been to have a crush on her. She gave off a completely different feel at school, but seeing this manipulative, temperamental side of her changed all of his outlooks about her. Amy didn't hate her for nothing. She had tried to show him that Shelby Cummings was not worth any of his time or daydreams, and now he saw why. This girl was an unbelievable, spoiled brat.

Just as he was about to tell her to take a hike, his face fell. "Wait. How is she stealing _Sonic_?"

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Like you don't know."

"Know what?"

She stomped her foot and yelled at him again before striding off. Knuckles watched her, scratching his head, bewildered.

It took a few minutes for him to process Shelby's words. Had Amy really walked out with Sonic? Seriously? There was _no way _there could be a coincidence like that! Not with Sonic. That was just too weird. And even if it were true, Amy would have ditched him pronto, because the guy was a self-centered douche who broke her heart and stabbed Knuckles in the back. Amy hated him. She couldn't have walked out with him.

Yet, that was what everyone was saying. He finally listened in on conversations, walked around, aware of people's eyes and talk directed toward him, the guy who walked in with the girl who walked out with Sonic the hedgehog. There was no denying it. There were too many witnesses of the event, and all of them said the same thing.

What the heck was that girl thinking? Why the heck would she walk out with Sonic? She was supposed to meet Nomad! Did Nomad turn out to be an absolute loser and so she ditched him and was pursued by Sonic? Nomad couldn't have been as bad as that!

Terri suddenly flew by, flapping his cape and chirping mournfully.

Ok, so maybe Nomad _could _be that bad. Nonetheless, she wouldn't have walked out with Sonic, would she? Hadn't he been in a relationship with Shelby, after all?

He later overheard that Sonic and Shelby had had a falling out of some sort, and this had, for a while, categorized the football team's captain as availible. Then the talk that Cinderella had caught Sonic's attention circulated, crushing any hopes and dreams females may have had. Then it hit him.

What if Sonic...was Nomad?

"Been a while, Knuckie."

Good gracious, he hadn't heart that pet name in years. And quite honestly, he had preferred it that way. No one wants be titled as Knuckie. No one. And it hadn't occured to him the someone could recognize him despite the masqurade. He turned around, almost thankful that someone had pulled him out of his thoughts.

The one standing before him was scantily dressed, her rack falling over a tiny nurse's dress that ended right below her bust, identifying her as one who was definitely not of the graduates' age group. She had more body for the outfit than it had stitchings to cover her, so naturally Knuckles was caught staring at her chest.

"Eyes up here, honey," she told him flirtasiously with a purr. Her voice was familiarly seductive.

"Huh?"

"You're being a pervert."

"Well, you aren't wearing enough, so it's your fault." Finally, he forced his gaze to her face.

A sparkling, white half-mask rested upon her beige muzzle, revealing flickering, familiar, turquoise eyes.

"Who are you?"

The bat laughed and folded her purple wings down as she fluttered her thick eyelashes. She wore too much makeup, the echidna thought. "What, Knuckie? You don't recognize meeeee?"

Knuckles raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. Hm. Familiar pet names, familiar provocative outfits, familiar seductive tone of voice, familiar eyes, familiar clevage...

"Nope," he concluded after a minute or so.

Another giggle. "Want me to help you remember?"

Without an answer, she was dragging Knuckles through cliques and couples and random people and was bringing him to a dark hallway near the cloakroom. She rammed him against the wall and leaned forward without his consent.

Her lipgloss tasted like cherries. Her tongue was experienced, but so was his, thanks to her. It hadn't taken long after that to realize who it was that had him up against the wall, causing him not to waste any time retaliating with his own efforts.

Rouge. _God_, it had been too long. Their constant bickerings had one day led them to gaze into each other's eyes and then suddenly charge at each other, attacking their lips with passion. But then his old man needed him back home and Rouge was sent on a year-long mission. Neither of them admitted their devestation when they told each other the news. It was all a fling, they had convinced themselves individually. Knuckles had thought of her constantly, and it was so bad that he blindly selected Shelby to swallow his liking and desires so that he could push Rouge out of his brain. But in the end, he knew that there was no escaping his ex-girlfriend. Or whatever that made her now, since they were making out in a hallway.

* * *

"So, if I were to ask you to dance, would that count as a question? Cause I seriously wanna dance with you, but don't wanna risk losing a chance to figure you out."

Princeton Girl's walls were brick and seemingly indestrucatble, as though she shielded not only her deep emotions but also hidden secrets, as if whatever she knew would have a devestating impact on 'them' and 'tonight,' at that very moment in time. It felt as though Sonic's breaking down of her barriers could terminate the potential of this night, which was so incredible and mysterious and full of everything he needed and everything he didn't have. He had no idea who this was, yet knew her better than he knew himself, he would like to think. He was sure he knew more than what she wanted him to know though. He constantly thought of how similar his date and Amy were, believing that Princeton Girl was, indeed, Amy herself. For now, though, he convinced himself that the girl before him was just Princeton Girl. Sure, experience may have told him to listen to his keen intuition, but his past memories assured him that it was better to give her the benefit of the doubt. Much better. Besides, he could be all wrong, although he was pretty sure he was spot on.

"There's no music," Princeton Girl replied, the corner of her mouth cutey lifting into the smallest of grins.

"And since when was that a necessity in the name of dancing for the heck of it?" He grabbed her hand - small and delicate it was - and pulled her to him, curving her body against his, as he put his other hand at her waist. Her eyes were wide at his sudden action, furnacing a grin on his part, and he spun her around. Secretly, he had asked her to dance just so that he could hold her hand, but he would never tell her that.

It was pratically to be expected, the music to start. A small band that performed at weddings had grouped to a tiny platform across the exibo Sonic and Amy were in. A female walrus started with the violin, and one by one the other members entered with their own instruments. Sonic grinned at them appreciatively as Amy shook her head at the irony and blushed.

In all honesty, this entire night seemed like a childish, impossible, almost tacky dream that was just too good to be true. She was sure she'd suddenly jolt and open her eyes and find herself staring up at her wooden ceiling back in her room. After all, she had walked in as a masked stranger and later came out with Sonic the hedgehog, who now encompassed his body against hers as he led her in a slow sway to a romantic Richard Clayderman remake. This was perfect - too perfect - with the wired lights entangled along the ceiling and walls of the gazebo, amid the vines of flowers. So beautiful was this moment that it made her dread the time the would disappear at quater to twelve. This would all end so soon, but she didn't want to dwell on that.

She was so very afraid at this point, of so many things, that she couldn't look Sonic in the eye, in fear that he would be able to see through her. She feared something might happen, that nothing would change; that she'd get caught, that she'd never be discovered; that he'd never look back on this night ever again, that he'd search her out after this; that he would change his mind or that she would change hers. Because sparks were flying, right there and then, as she glanced up and they locked eyes, and suddenly his hand was approaching her face and was daring to reveal her hidden identity to himself. Her heart pounded and her stomach was entangled with knots, and at the last second she pulled away, petting her mask and securing it again. He recognized the retreat as trespassing into private grounds, so he raised his hands to show his surrender and requested her hand again. She took it, but the distance between them was farther than it had been seconds ago.

"Tell me something," Sonic eventually said, eying her gorgeous, bouncing quills.

"You do have two questions left."

"Right. So who do you hang out with at school?"

Typical. He was bound to ask a question like that, one that would instantly be the answer to the questioning of who she was behind the mask. It was too...to the point.

"Next question," she told him, avoiding his eyes.

"You can't do that! You gotta answer! Like that Guess Who game. You ask a question, you get an answer."

"It'll be too obvious."

"Exactly."

"I'm not answering."

"Come on!"

"No."

He sighed in defeat. He couldn't reel the answer out of her, so he would just have to ask another question. "Fine. How many people do you hang out with? Better?"

"Yeah, much. There's just one."

"Just one?"

"Yep."

"You've got no other friends?"

"None."

"That's...depressing."

"Not all of us can be Sonic the hedgehog."

This guessing game was a slight irritant, as well as her short retorts. They were responses to hide her insecurity, he reasoned, but they were nonetheless trying. She knew who he was, after all. Did that not incline him to be aware of her identity as well? This he brought up, but she only shifted the topic. Sonic could not help but feel that she gave off an indifferent impression, like she didn't even want to be there with him.

They danced in silence, each feeling a tense atmosphere that hadn't been present earlier.

"You still have one more question," Amy eventually told him, and he looked down at her, wondering about her mixed vibes. He suddenly stopped dancing and let go of her hand. He turned, confusing Amy, and pulled out a flower from amid the vines. He turned back and twirled it in front of her.

"Do you, Princeton Girl - and this is gonna be a touchy question, but it's 'yes' or 'no,' so it's allowed," and as he said this, he handed her the flower, "feel that you made the right choice, meeting me here tonight?"

She looked up at him. Had she made the right choice? Or would she come to regret it for the remaindor of her life? Was meeting her past lover really worth risking everything - even though she had absolutely nothing? He had broken her heart so many times, was the cause of so many shed tears, had left her without even a goodbye. She had been fighting for his affection - his _denial_, at least! - for over eight years, and she was still waiting for his response. He had made her so terribly confused, so frustrated, so heartbroken...

Even so, as she looked up into his emerald gaze, his expression tense and expectant, and she recalled how his eyes were like pretty lights shining in a pitch black sky, how his lips curved upwards in his sleep, how he would swipe his hand through his quills, how he woulld taunt fallen robots when he thought no one was looking, and she knew.

She took the flower from him. "I do," she answered, watching his lips curve into a broad smile. "And do you, Sonic the hedgehog, ever want to see me again after tonight?" And her entire world seemed to hang on this one question.

He chuckled. "What kind of question is that? Of course I wanna see you after tonight!"

She was suddenly hopeful, though forgetting that he didn't know who he was really talking to and would never find out. Ever.

But still. She couldn't help but let her lips lift into an equally broad smile, nor stop a laughed-exhale escape her lips. And suddenly he knew too that she wanted to be there, with him, just as much as he wanted to be there, with her. Half of a minute passed with their shared smiles and unspoken exhileration, afterwhich Sonic dared another attempt at revealing her identity. This time, she dared herself to let him. Even if, after he saw her, he were to look at her in horror and suddenly disappear, he would not be able to take back what had already been said. Every word he breathed would forever be forged into her memory and heart, and everything they had shared through their conversations before this night would always be hers and hers alone. And even if none of it was meant for Amy Rose, it was all for Princeton Girl. At least she had this assurance as she allowed him to progress further.

His movement was slow, impossible as it may seem to such an impatient guy such as himself, and his eyes were concentrated. Their hearts beat too fast, and their stomachs were too knotted. This was it. The moment of truth. His touch pressed against her mask, and she felt his fingers brush her face as he began to pull the mask upwards.

A Batman theme began to play. The sound was coming from Amy's ankle. It had surprised Sonic, but made Amy jump. Suddenly, the moment was gone, and so was Amy's touch from under Sonic's fingers.

* * *

So much for that. She'd been too stupid. What had she been thinking? She wasn't Cinderella, nor a gorgeous girl with perfect hair and perfect clothers. She wasn't even Princeton Girl, the random chick Sonic found online, but Amy Rose the hedgehog, the girl Sonic used to catch sight of and run from as though the world was crumbling around them. She was the girl Sonic didn't want anything to do with.

This. Totally. _Sucked_.

Amy cussed under her breath and reached down into her shoe and turned off the alarm. For the rest of eternity, she would loathe this phone.

"Wha-"

"I've gotta go," Amy explained, looking him straight in the eye

"Wait, what? You gotta curfew or something?"

"Yeah. Something like that." She noted his desperation. Oh! If only they hadn't met before high school! "Listen, Sonic. This has been the most amazing night. Probably the best of my life. Thank you. I will never forget it."

She would have said more, but time was running out. Instead, she kissed his cheek - which, for the record, she totally deserved - and ran from his reach. He was frozen for a moment or so, mesmerized by Amy's action, but called after her.

"Wait! Where are you going? Can we meet ag-"

"I'm late!" she cried, now a few feet away from him, near the platform that the band, now disassembled and scattered, had played on.

"For what!"

She inhaled sharply, suddenly close to tears. Thank goodness it was dark and she wasn't close to him. "Reality." She turned and continued running, hoping he wouldn't follow, or else she'd never get out of here and her step-mom would definitely have her head. Sonic frowned back at her, obviously confused by this strange response. Additionally, her retreating figure reminded him too much of Amy, when she had run off from him the day before everyone officially headed in their own directions, and it was this fact that had him impulsively chasing her. Dammit, he was NOT letting her run off like this! In an instant, he caught up to her, just outside the door to the party, and he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She was surprised and wasn't able to wipe away a betraying tear on her cheek fast enough.

"Wait." His eyes had been set, focused, but seeing that one tear softened his gaze. She didn't even want to leave! It was touching and would almost make him smile, if it weren't for his desperation. He would not let her go.

"Sonic, I really have to-"

"Then just tell me your name! That's all I want!"

He could see it, the fear in her eyes at his request. She was so afraid of revealing who she was that she suppressed a shiver. He hadn't realized how difficult it would have been for her.

"...Please." He calmed his voice into barely a whisper as he raised his hand and gently cupped her cheek.

She inhaled sharply, conflicted and afraid. She looked up at him fearfully for a few moments, trying to find an escape. Suddenly, she gasped and her eyes widened as she pointed past him. "Robot!" she exclaimed.

He hadn't had such a jolt of adrenaline wave through him in years. He could feel every hair on his body stick up as his heart reflexively hammered through his entire being. _Finally_! Action!

He jumped a 360 and readied himself for an attack, prepared to defend a damsel in distress

"Bring it on!" he hollored into the dark area before him. It took him a few lengthy seconds to realize that the only thing posing a threat was the bacterias in the spray products they used to make their grass so green.

"I don't see anything..."

When he heard no answer, he _had _to facepalm. Ugh, he was so stupid! She had tricked him! She was probably giggling to herself as she ran off, he reckoned. He didn't know whether to be semi-proud of her and laugh it off or if he should become angry. What he felt about her trickery didn't matter now though; the more time he stood around doing nothing, the more distance Princeton Girl was putting between them.

Sonic burst through the door and into the over-crowded party room. The blinding, flashing lights distracted him and made everything look different than it actually was, and the too-loud thumps of volume pounded into his skull. With a growl, he craned his neck to look for his date. He just needed a blotch of pink and white, and he'd be at her side in an instant. Wait...was that...?

Unexpectedly, the music stopped, resulting in the kids booing the teacher that had made her way onto the stage. Amid the process, she had unplugged the giant stereo and grabbed a microphone, clutching to her side a large clipboard.

"Oh, quiet down, you kids!" she spat at the crowd. Mrs. Martelli was especially known for her dislike of adolescents, so she received no kinder of a response from her students. More booing, but she just shook her head and muttered unintelligable insults about the students and readied herself for an announcement. "I'm here to announce this year's homecoming king and queen."

This was apparently a justified reason to intervene with Party Rockers, as the kids became squirmy and began to gather around the stage.

Sonic hadn't paid attention to any of the commotion. Turned out that what he thought was pink was actually a jaguar, male, and was green. Dang these lights!

Next thing he knew, there was an unnecessarily stinging slap on his shoulder and the breath of a guy who seriously needed a tic tac in his face.

"Dude! Where you been, man!"

Besides Shelby, Obie was most likely the last person on the planet that Sonic wanted to see. He never made any situation better.

"Not now."

Obie began mocking him after that. It came to the point where Sonic found it to be no use of even pretending the guy existed, and so he merely continued his strained search for Princeton Girl.

Sonic didn't even hear his name when it was called out, nor did the cheers and glances in his direction attract his attention. The only thing capable of pulling him out of his search was Obie's hand gripping Sonic's shoulder and swinging him towards the stage, and suddenly Sonic was looking down at the crowd of graduates from the stage.

He had been announced as Prince Charming and was going to be crowned Homecoming Prince. He sighed. This was bothersome. He had wanted to be outshined this year, and perhaps the title of most popular guy with the best social status in all of Mobius could be shrunk down a bit. Clearly, that was not happening any time soon. Funnily, he and Princeton Girl had been determined, though not expressing such, to avoid these titles at all costs. They had left the party for privacy, for calmness, for getting out of the school's popularity fest. Dang it, he just wanted Princeton Girl! Was that too much to ask for?

It wasn't.

Mrs. Martelli called out the year's Homecoming Princess, Cinderella, and a spotlight was turned on to the crowd. It browsed among the students, searching for the princess, then quickly skimmed the rest of the room until it rested on the stairs, which Princeton Girl was running up. She turned, noting the light suddenly around her, and squinted at its beam. Then she looked at the stage and coincidentally locked eyes with Sonic. The light hit her the right way that made her eyes sparkle and made identifying shadows behind her. He stepped forward, still watching her.

It was Amy. Who the heck was he to deny the obvious? Everything about Princeton Girl - her walk, her quills, her facial expressions, her color - was the exact same as Amy. Had there not been innumerable proofs of this? Their conversations, like when she talked of angry stepmoms and cool kids who couldn't get over themselves, were completely linked to the conversations online. Everything she said went in accord with those emails and text messages. He had just been trying to convince himself for the past hour or so that it wasn't Amy, but he knew better. Dammit, he knew.

No wonder she had been so hesitant to accept that he had been Nomad. He remembered how cruelly he had treated her, how he had reacted so violently to her warmth and affections, when he had been so horrified of how he _liked _it all. His own feelings, furnished by those of Amy's, had been what kept them apart, because he hated that love, hated that dependence and lack of willpower when he was with her. But now...dang it, he wanted it all back, because these past few years had been empty and purposeless, and through it all, Amy was the one who came into his mind day by day.

Their eyes were locked for a few seconds until Amy turned back around and kept running. Just like how he had, from her.

"Well!" laughed Mrs. Martelli beside him. "Looks like Cinderella is playing hard to get!" She was always one for drama.

"Damn straight," Sonic muttered as he hopped off the stage, surprising the assembled crowd and infuriating Shelby in the distance, who still could not believe that the title of Homecoming Princess was not hers for the taking. He ran through, knocking a few people over, but he didn't care. If it weren't for these stupid classmates of his, thirsting and needing a high status in this nightmare world of high school, he would have caught Amy by now. Heck, Amy would have been in his arms _hours _ago.

At the edge of the crowd, he burst out with a sonic boom, so desperate to find Amy before she was out of here.

He hadn't run so fast in his life.

* * *

I'd apologize for never updating, but I seem to do that every chapter, so you get the idea. So yea, this chapter s.u.c.k.s really bad; I am NOT happy with it, but it was the best I could do under the circumstances. By now I just want to get it over with so that I can finish Vanishing Thorns and then get started with more stories.

I have tried downloading spellcheck for this new computer, but I have found absolutely nothing. So yes, **reporting spelling and grammar mistakes is very much appreciated. **

I will do my best to write the next chapter by Wednesday.


	16. Chapter 16

Amy found Knuckles against a wall near the cloakrooms. She stopped abruptly in her tracks when she saw that a questionable character had him in liplock, the sight being rather...disturbing. She decided to end the moment at the earliest convenience, namely A.S.A.P, before her mind became so scarred that she wouldn't be able to sleep for the next few months.

"Hey!" she hissed, jabbing her friend in the arm. "Oi, _Zorro_? Time to GO!"

"Lay off, man!" He shoved her aside, too enraptured in his current bubble of unnerving bliss.

"KNUCKLES!" Amy cried, stomping her foot.

He finally broke free. "WHAT?"

A growl rolled at Amy's throat. "Time. To. GO!"

"Eh? Already?"

"Yeah. WAY past, actually."

"You've got a curfew, Knuckie?"

Amy looked at his bat companion, the one who had her lips all over his.

..._Knuckie_?

"Oh, _god_ no."

Rouge smirked at her. "Heya, sunshine. You look veeeery nice, I must say. Excellent improvement, hun."

Amy glared at her. Frankly, she hated the theif's guts. Passionately. The last time they talked, Rouge had to buy a new dress and Amy came home with a black eye. Irritably enough, Amy hadn't landed a punch. She would have been happy to fix that now, but Sonic was on their trail. Probably in the room by now.

Amy rolled her eyes and then focused her attention on her ride back to safety. "Anyways, time to scram." She grabbed his wrist. "It's..._not _so great to see you and all, and we have GOT to go." She turned and colided into someone's chest. "Oh, sorry-"

Black suit, blue fur, and he smelled like fall. Slowly, she raised her head and caught sight of Sonic's disappointed frown, her apology still running off her tongue.

Yep, she was screwed.

"We ain't done talkin'," Sonic responded, not replying to her apology in the slightest. He couldn't care less if she had trampled him over, as long as he caught up to her.

"Oh, no," Amy wimpered.

"Oh, yes. You should just fess up and tell me who you are, and I'll let you go. For tonight. Simple as pie."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Knuckles - the STUPID idiot! - intervened, raising his hands - easily distinguishable as the hands of an echidna, him having no fingers and giant knuckles and all - at Amy. "You haven't even told him your NAME?"

By now, the fact that Sonic happened to be Nomad or whatever no longer concerned him.

Amy attempted to defend her reasoning. "Well-"

But Knuckles would not have it, so Sonic let his ex-best friend/rival handle it for him. "Are you SERIOUS? You've been chatting for months, and even if it IS an idiot like Sonic, you should still let him know!"

Sonic cast him a blank stare. "You do realize that I'm standing right behind you, right Sherlock?"

Knuckles swatted his hand downwards, signifying the fact that he did not care. "I swear, you can just be SO dense sometimes Amy-"

Amy slapped her hand on Knuckles' mouth. Heh! As if _he _was one to talk! The damage was probably already done, but there was a small chance - very, very, very small - that Sonic hadn't heard her name slip from Knuckles' tongue.

"Oh, please," Sonic responded, "let him continue. I was especially interested in that last part where you covered his mouth."

Amy bit her lip and searched for a means of escape. She glanced at Rouge, but the bat only giggled and continued to file her nails. The stupid girl! She was of no help at all! Heck, she was enjoying all of this. She glanced at Knuckles, but he was just stupidly staring at Rouge's cleavage. Amy smacked him, but he just looked from Sonic to Amy and shrugged.

"Just admit defeat and tell him who you are," he said, looking back to Rouge.

Amy glared at him now. _What _a support!

"I agree with what Zorro says," Sonic hinted, and Amy swore he was fighting a grin.

Amy searched about. Not only was she trying to hide her identity from inevitable heartbreak, she was also racing against the clock to get back to the diner before she'd be grounded for the rest of eternity. Then college would not even be an unforeseeable impossiblity, but a constant mockery in her reality, and it _seriously_ _helped_ that she had absolutely no support as she tried to save her future.

She glanced behind Sonic and grinned. "Someone's here to see you."

"Pfft. I ain't falling for that one again."

"I don't need you to."

Sonic frowned in confusion. Before he could ask about her sudden confidence, the reason came tackling Sonic's waist.

"Sonic, _what _are you doing here? You're suppose to be getting your crown!"

It was Shelby, glaring daggers at Amy. Sonic looked down at his ex as though she had suddenly declared herself to be a unicorn.

"Shelby," he groaned, eying Amy as though to tell her to stay put. That wouldn't be happening of course. And he seriously wanted to wipe that smug grin off of her face. "Lay off!"

Shelby was offended and wasted no time to show it. What a fine opportunity that presented itself! Amy dragged Knuckles' sorry butt out of the room, running off as though her life depended on it. Sonic reached for her as she dashed away, but Shelby had her grip on him tight. He saw Rouge wave after them flirtaciously, blowing a kiss at Knuckles as she motioned him to call her.

Knuckles somehow didn't trip and stall the two as Amy dashed around corners and past visitors and hosts with him in tow. He was almost out of breath, as hedgehogs tended to have a significantly larger amount of stamina and speed than other Mobians. It was envying, really.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Knuckles yelled after Amy with the little breath he had.

Amy paused and allowed them to take a short breather. They had gone through such a labrynth of hallways, Amy was _sure_ Sonic couldn't follow. Well, she hoped so. And that was a lot of hope when running from the fastest hedgehog in the universe.

"Knuckles," she gasped, clutching Sonic's flower to her chest, "I live in an attic. I drive a '94 box on wheels that is rusting through, and I don't wear _makeup_. Plus, when I kissed him years ago, he looked at me like I was some...dead _baby_."

Knuckles blinked at her in surprise. "You kissed him?"

"Is that all you have to say!"

Then she saw blue, and instantly she knew they hadn't turned enough corners to lose him. Why didn't he just _give up_! Sure, his efforts were...kind of cute and endearing and heartquenching, if not odiously troublesome and a pain in the butt. Amy grabbed Knuckles again and led them down the hallway, turning the corner again just as Sonic caught sight of them.

She actually had no idea where they were going. She was glad there were no dead ends at least, but her lack of navigation was proving to be worrisome. By the time she'd find the exit, she'd be so exhausted from her search that she'd collapse, and not only would Sonic find her but she'd be an hour late and she would never see the outdoors again when she faced Fiona. "Just let him catch you," she heard Knuckles moan, bu she merely sped up. She was doing this for her future, for her heart, and, most importantly, for Sonic.

She turned a corner, but her hand rammed against an unexpected stand of business cards and tourist information. Amy's cell phone flew out of her hand and back towards where they had run from. She would have run back for it, but would she be able to escape Sonic if she hesitated? There was no Shelby Cummings to stop him this time.

Oh, forget it! She hated that phone now anyways. The only reason that phone had been within her possession was because of her oblivious conversations with Sonic. So what was the use of keeping it if she was running from him? What they had was over now. She left the phone lying on the floor, not caring if it were to be trampled over, and was relieved to see that the main lobby - and exit - was before them.

* * *

Sonic hadn't been fast enough, as unbelieveable as it may have seemed. If it wasn't because of Shelby - whom Rouge kindly pulled from him and happily flexed her wings in preperation for a cat fight after Amy had dashed off - then it was that stupid fan-boy who stopped Sonic and literally _cried_ about how he was so amazed and happy to see the _real hero of Mobius,_ right before his very eyes. Amy and Knuckles werelong gone now. Frustrated, he growled and ran his hand through his quills.

It disheartened him, how desperate Amy had been to conceal her identity from him. What was she afraid of? He wouldn't reject her, after all. He never would! But she didn't know that, he supposed, considering how much of a jerk he'd been towards her in the past.

He didn't have to chase her. He could easily head to the diner or ambush her at school. But that look she had when their eyes locked at that announcement, that fear, made him _need _her to tell him who she was, from _her _lips. He had needed to tell her, at that moment, that it was ok, that he had always loved her.

This knowledge, now that he was able to contemplate on it, came as a shock even to him. It hit him when their eyes locked, that sudden desire and sudden acceleration of his heart rate. He had never felt something so powerful in his life, besides the time she had kissed him, years ago. It was startling, different, and unnerving, and if it hadn't been for that, he would have run to her on the stairs at that moment and would have just kissed her. He had never felt such an impulse, such a want. Dang, he should have kissed her when she ran into his chest!

He had never thought of his behavior around her, like his questionable needs to take a longer route past the library or her classroom just so that she could catch a glimpse of her. The past months, his sneaked glances at her had been less frequent, thanks to his supposed crush on 'Princeton Girl.' Heh, and what do you know! Princeton Girl and Amy Rose were the same person!

He'd been shocked, ecstatic, confused, _relieved_, when he had realized it was her. How could it have been otherwise? It _had _to be her! He needed her!

He wanted to tell her all of this while it was fresh in his mind, when it was at the tip of his tongue, but she had run off. If it hadn't been for her stupid curfew...

A familiar tune - a superhero's theme? - played from below, causing Sonic to look downwards and see a phone.

Amy's phone.

He picked it up and examined it. It was simple, not one of those new, unnecessarily over-popular, mini wanna-be computers. Just a cheap, pratical phone. He muted the theme - as to why she used a Batman theme as her alarm remained a humorous mystery to him - and snooped through the phone's data. Besides texts from him (which, to his amusement, were saved under a romantic folder title that had heart symbols), she had messages from only four people, read as followed: Knux, Wicked Witch of the Valley, Stupid 1, and Stupid 2. Sonic slid down against the wall to the floor and began reading a few of her messages, guessing who the contacts were under the offensive titles.

The most recent message was from Knuckles, texting Amy with details regarding the dance, like what time he would pick Amy up and briefly mentioning how 'awesome' his costume was. He added a little referal to Amy's love life, stating that it would 'finally blossom.'

"Damn straight," Sonic chuckled, opening the messages of the Wicked Witch of the Valley. Sonic easily concluded that this person was Amy's salmon-obsessed step-mother, and it was to this title that Sonic vowed to use in every reference to her. Her texts were of little interest, just of demands and...strange orders, like vacuum the pavement and paint her shoes pink, to name a few. Poor Amy.

The messages of Stupid 1 and Stupid 2 (haha, nice, Ames), whom Sonic deciphered as Amy's step-sisters, were similar, but he questioned a few. Sure, 'clean the cars' and 'do my homework' were normal requests, but he began to wonder when he read things like 'find my fake eyelash' and 'come kill a spider in my rooooooom!' and, his favorite, 'stay away from Sonic.'

Amy sure had her work cut out for her. Plus, from what he remembered, Amy _hated _spiders. It was strange really; he remembered her to be such a strong-willed girl who wouldn't take crap from anybody, especially people like her step-family. Perhaps she had lost that appealing will of hers when her old man passed away, whose funeral Sonic had attended. Her spunk seemed to die with him, just as Sonic's love for life and freedom expired with Eggman.

Geez, there was too much psychology involved in the two of them. He swiped his hand through his quills. What was he doing sitting here anyway? Shouldn't he be heading to the diner? He jumped up, a new-found energy pulsing through him, and he dashed outside.

He halted when he saw Amy's two step-sisters struggle into a car, where an overly-fake, botox monkey sat behind the wheel. Her face had recently been operated on, he could tell, because she couldn't even move it. The Rose family was especially known for all the operations Fiona got, as well as the stupidity of her two daughters, and it was agreed upon throughout the whole school that, although uncool and unpopular, Amy was the only sane member of the family and that she had more to handle than she could manage.

"Where are your crowns?" demanded the wicked witch of the valley. Her tone of voice did not go with her smile glued onto her face. "My girls are suppose to be wearing crowns!"

"We didn't win, Mom," said the shorter sister. Gabriella, was it? "Some girl snatched it from us."

_Oh_, Sonic thought, _there was **nothing **stolen from you_.

"No!" Fiona was in disbelief, but her face said otherwise. "I am _very _disappointed in you girls!"

The girls would beg to differ, looking at their mom's face.

"Well, let's head back to the diner. Have to make sure that Amy isn't slacking off."

It made sense now, Amy's need to head off so fast. Sonic remembered Amy mentioning in one of their conversations how strict her life was. He recalled one conversation in particular, where Amy complained about how the wicked witch of the valley deducted from her pay because some salmon fell on the floor. She then continued on about how she could easily get the Commission of Human Rights and Freedoms involved for several other offenses, but her college intuition was at stake, as well as a roof over her head.

If Sonic were to go to Amy now, she might get in trouble. Her sisters would instantly know that she hadn't been at work at all, but had been dancing with him, and from what he could see, the sisters would not be too happy about that last part. From them, the entire school would know of Cinderella's identity and would consider it a complete scandal, and who knew what sort of punishment she'd receive from her step-mom.

He let out an exhale in disappointment, realizing that he'd have to wait to talk to her, for her sake.

He went back inside. He was in no mood to face any congragulations or 'what-the-heck-happened-back-theres', so he grabbed his jacket in the cloak room and said a final goodbye to Rouge.

"I kinda guessed what was going on," she told him as he waved. She giggled at him and shook her head. "You, sir, are just such a trouble maker."

He headed home. In a minute he was there, but he stood before the front door for a little over a minute. He really didn't want to talk to his dad tonight. Well, he never wanted to talk to him, but especially not tonight. He dashed up a tree and opened his own window from the outside, sneaking inside without a sound. He dumped his clothes on his bed and pulled on his running shoes, then hopped out of his room again. He summersaulted in the air and landed in a crouch, then looked up and dashed out of the neighborhood.

He wouldn't get a wink of sleep tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

In the end, Sonic chickened out.

When he had chased Amy at the prom, his actions had been spontaneous. He had had no time to think, and though he hadn't a clue of what he would say, he had known that it would have just flowed. When on his run though, he started contemplating it through some more. He thought of how their relationship as estranged ex-lovers and classmates would abruptly shift into the intimate, holding-hands and 'we're-a-couple' thing, thought of the looks he'd get from people passing by and how everyone would think he was crazy, thought of how his dad wouldn't be too thrilled that he dumped the football team's main cheerleader for a nobody like Amy who encourages his son to become a poet instead of a football player, thought of how Shelby would go on rampage...stuff like that.

'Wouldn't it be weird?' Sonic had wondered when the thought of their lips coming into contact made him blush. When Sonic talked to Amy as just...Amy, and not Princeton Girl, there was this inevitable, awkward silence the two of them always expected but were never ready for. They had a past, after all, and it was impossible to overlook it and go on as 'buddies forever.' They couldn't go on as lovers either, because Amy used to have a huge crush on him and he would always tell her to lay off and take a hike. Their routines, as old as they were, could not be forgotten. He'd always look back at a fan-girl would could finally tell the world that she dated Sonic the hedgehog.

So, yeah, he had his doubts. He even thought for a second that she wasn't truly interested in him as a potential, but as Sonic the hedgehog, a world-known hero who everyone adored, just as Shelby had obsessed over his status. And everyone else. That couldn't make sense, he later rationalized, almost smacking his eye on an outstretched branch in the woods. By then, he was running north where the temperatures were dropping and the sun was coming up. Frost had painted the terrain and the naked trees with sparkling ice crystals, signaling that the weather was below freezing. Sonic didn't mind; the cold was helping him clear his head as he thought of his relationship with Amy.

He realized that there was no way Amy could have known that Nomad, when their cyber communication first started, was Sonic the hedgehog. No one could. Sonic had it all, so why would he ever want to be a _poet_, of all things? This hobby of his was kept secret for years; not even Tails knew of it. It hurt his ego, Sonic figured. Knuckles would definitely make a big deal out of it for sure. And he always pictured Tails' grin if he ever figured that out, because no one in the world would ever expect Sonic the hedgehog to be into poetry.

He thought of all the looks Amy had given him at the dance, like when she first laid eyes on him when she turned around. She had been so surprised and had looked so...devastated. _Disappointed, _like she wished it wasn't him. But that didn't last long. She seemed to be enjoying herself in Sonic's company later on in the evening, and if she truly did want to get rid of him, she would have turned down his offer to go outside.

When they were walking in the gardens, he caught her sneak a few glances in his direction. When he'd return her gaze, she'd blush and would snap her gaze away, but he remembered how her eyes sparkled with adoration, just as they used to, and how she'd tense up and suppress shivers when the fur on their arms brushed, and he knew that this meant more to her than it ever could to any fan-girl.

Amy never stopped loving him, did she? And heck with it - he never stopped loving her. Who cared about how or what they were in the past; all that mattered was there and then, and it was about time Sonic faced what was in front of him, and that was Amy.

It made him laugh when he reached a desert area, rocketing across miles and miles of sand and tormenting winds. It was so ironic, how they kept coming back to each other. Amy's 'Sonic radar' never failed. It was as though their attraction kept bringing them together, no matter the situation. Sure, Sonic and Amy had known each other since infancy, their dads having gone to the same school and having some sort of 'we're-friends-but-I-really-hate-you' relationship, but Amy had still chosen to come to the school her dad went to instead of one of the other prestigious schools she probably had thought of attending. Sonic's last choice had been the one he was at now, but his dad insisted that his son lived the same course as he did. Amy had the choice, but she still chose there.

They seemed to be more conscious of each other than of any other student around. They somehow bumped into each other in the halls regularly, though Sonic never had the tendency of even brushing arms with anyone. They were both stubbornly trying to knit up what they felt for each other, but there was some sort of pull, some sort of gravitational force, that kept them coming back for more. It was like they were subconsciously addicted to each other and they had some sort of connection, making it impossible for either of them to stop. It made Sonic realize that they _had _to be together. They couldn't keep avoiding each other like this.

But...it all narrowed down to his courage. Would he give her back her phone or not?

He was at school early that Monday, sitting on the friendship benches and swimming through his ponderings. He had to decide that day, he knew. Somehow, the urgency and difficulty of the choice rivaled the decisions he had made in the past when facing life or death situations. To this, he shook his head and snorted a laugh.

The school grounds gradually became more crowded as people were dropped off by parents and buses and friends. Sonic remained at the benches, secluding himself from unwanted attention and trying to clothe an air that said, "Stay away from me," which he figured was working out well. He continued to skim through Amy's phone, impressed by its impeccable battery life, for an entire hour. He breathed an irritated sigh when the warning bell finally sounded, pushing himself up and stretching his arms above his head. At this action's conclusion, he pillowed his head with one arm, still browsing through the phone. Just as he took a step from the benches, he heard Knuckles.

In less than a second, Sonic did the math.

Knuckles being around _usually _meant Amy was around with him. Sonic dove into the forage encamped by the benches.

"You _gotta _tell him it was you, Amy!" Sonic heard Knuckles urge. A group of girls were looking at the bushes Sonic hid among rather suspiciously and were whispering among themselves.

"Knux, right now I think it's better to cling to the dream of what _might _have happened instead of ruining everything with reality."

"I beg to digress."

Amy face-palmed. "You mean differ?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, that too. I beg to differ, because your reality really sucks."

Ouch.

Amy stopped, right in front of where Sonic hid, and glared at her companion. Sonic peeked at her from the picky bush and couldn't suppress a grin. She was just so _cute _when she was pissed!

"Hey!" Knuckles defended as he backed away cautiously, raising his hands skywards. "Just sayin'! You can't hide forever!"

She gave him a look, then continued to walk forward. "Just until graduation when I never have to see him again. Speaking of which, what the heck was Rouge doing at our prom?"

When they were out of ear-range, Sonic crawled out from the bushes, his heart slowly calming to a steady beat. Leaves, twigs, and dirt still clung to his body as he watched Amy walk away. He thought about what he had heard and realized that, if he wanted to get anywhere with her, he'd have to make the first move.

He took a step forward, ready to make that move, but stopped again when Amy walked into a post, one that towered a speakerphone for the announcements. It surprised him, as it did Knuckles, who was flipping out as though she was going into a comma. When she got up amid all the humored gazes and snickering passerby's, Sonic cramped over laughing. He laughed loud enough for Amy to look over in his direction, rubbing her bruised head. Sonic opened one eye to wipe away a tear, then he caught her looking at him He straightened up and locked eyes with her, causing her to blush madly and speed-walk away, covering her red muzzle with her palm. Knuckles blinked after her in confusion, then looked in Sonic's direction.

The echidna's expression darkened and shot his nose in the air. He took a proud step forward as though to prove a point, but he walked straight into the same pole Amy had. Sonic stifled his laugh, for Knuckles' dignity's sake. Knuckles quickly recuperated and glared back at Sonic once more before bringing his nose back into the air and stomping off. Sonic shook his head. He didn't get why Knuckles was encouraging Amy to talk to him if Knuckles hated him so much.

Didn't matter. Sonic dashed to class as the second bell rang, his motives now renewed.

* * *

I'm back! My deepest apologises for the wait. I try as much as I can.


	18. Chapter 18

It was four in the afternoon, and the sky was still bright. That was what Fiona loved about spring and summer; the sun was still out to brighten her complexion. Plus, tans were _soooo _much easier to maintain when all you had to do was sit by the pool. She hated how easily her step-daughter's fur brightened, though. That girl had never even stepped _near _a tanning salon, and yet her fur was perfect, even in the middle of winter.

Fiona recalled the day of the earthquake that stole her third-husband's life away. She was more affected than she thought she could have been; she had actually liked Hal a lot. She may have even liked him if he had no money, but that was a minimal probability. The entire reason she walked into his diner, of course, was because she heard that he was a rich widower. It had been rumored at the time that he was searching for a partner. Naturally, she acted on such gossip.

She hadn't always been such a cranky woman. Her mother twisted her into the snobby, successful monkey that she was now. After meeting Hal, however, she was introduced to a different way of living. Though never a country girl, he took her on nature trails and go-karting and camping and wherever else she never had dreamed of going to. Hal added spunk and_…happiness _to her life, and she couldn't remember having any better times than those days with him. When he had proposed, she was more blissful than she recalled herself to ever be. Her daughters didn't care; they figured the marriage wouldn't last any longer than five months. It had though. Just over a year, in fact.

It was at the wedding where she met Amy. Her new step-daughter had worn a green, satin dress, which had repulsed Fiona because the bridal party's theme color had been pink. Amy seemed to purposely stand out in a crowd and attract people with her smiles and friendly addresses, which Fiona claimed to be fake. Fiona was especially jealous of Amy's natural fur color and her perfect, curled quills. When it was clear that Hal's daughter was more beautiful than Fiona's own daughters ever could be, combined, Fiona hated her.

Her hate only grew when she saw her new husband's smiles, aimed towards his daughter. His beam was wider than any smile Fiona had ever imagined him capable of. Instead of spending the majority of his time with his newly beloved, Hal towered around his daughter and danced more times with her than his wife. Additionally, it was clear that the invitees preferred Amy's company compared to the bride's.

A few months after that, when the passion and marital bliss had died off, their marriage life became difficult to bear. Arguments were frequent and there was little hope for them to continue on. It was when they were ready to give it up that Amy showed up at their doorstep with suitcases and streaming tears. Naturally, Hal took his daughter into the family with open arms. From then on, he spent more time with his daughter than the rest of the family put together. In one way, it saved the marriage, but Fiona felt unbearably neglected. It didn't matter how many times she brought it up, Hal was glued to his daughter. Fiona's daughters couldn't have cared less. They had their cars, their clothes and their money and didn't need anything else. Admittedly, Fiona was ashamed and disappointed in her daughters (for the first time) but never brought this up to them.

Eventually, Fiona discovered that Hal was preparing a will, and in it he claimed that everything would go to Amy. She had been repulsed, and Hal finally saw a side to Fiona he had never seen prior to their marriage, even after, and concluded his wife incapable of managing his inheritance. This hadn't been according to Fiona's plans, and therefore her passionate hate for his daughter enhanced.

Hal often complimented Amy's resemblance to her late mother. He always wore the softest, most loving gaze when he spoke of her, making it clear that his love for his first wife was still dominant in his heart. Jealousy on Fiona's part was inevitable. Behind Hal's back, Fiona would try to make Amy's life miserable. Her step-daughter was unfazed though. She was ridiculously optimistic and brushed off any of Fiona's attempts to insult her or have her work. Her smile never demised, driving Fiona mad. With every passing day, Fiona's uncompassionate behavior worsened, and yet Amy never burdened her father with a word of her step-mother's harshness. It was obvious by then that Fiona could never compete with Amy for Hal's attention.

The day after Hal's death, the house was silent. Fiona's daughters were crashing some party, but Amy and Fiona mourned at home. Hal's smell still lingered in the house, and every second they believed he would come around the corner and grin at them again.

Fiona had walked in on Amy crying in the living room one weekday. She had never seen so many tissues in her life, and seeing her step-daughter so worked up over her father's death maddened her, mostly because Fiona herself wasn't crying nearly as much as Amy was. That day, Fiona vowed to ruin that girl's life.

She interrupted Amy's crying to lecture her about personal hygiene, referring to how her eyes would swell and embarrass her. Next, she shipped her to her room to start packing. Fiona 'helped,' but only with the intention of finding her late-husband's hidden will. It was well secluded. To all of her step-mother's snooping, Amy said nothing, too pained to react.

Amy's daily chores began the day after. Amy had no will to argue, so she mournfully started her work. It became habitual after that, as though ingrained within her because her father's death emptied her of everything else. It didn't matter how much Fiona forced her to do; Amy never escalated. Fiona _hated _this. Just Amy raising her voice slightly would have been an accomplishment, but Amy never provided such satisfaction.

After a year of that, Fiona was beside herself when she almost began to admire her step-daughter. Amy was much better to have around than Fiona's two daughters, and there were plenty of comforting similarities between Amy and her father. Amy had inherited her father's eyes, lips, and eating habits, as well as his intense adoration for strawberries and lasagna. Additionally, Amy often had worthwhile things to say and sometimes a good opinion when Fiona would ask of it when trying on her outfits.

Most importantly, Amy's cooking was sublime. Besides her hot chocolate, Amy's salmon-fudge cake was the best thing Fiona had ever tasted. She was at her fourth piece when Amy's acceptance letter for Princeton came in. Mouth stuffed, Fiona ripped open the envelope, leaving fingerprints revealed by smeared chocolate all over its paper. She skimmed through the letter's contents about their appreciation for her enrollment, the school's curriculum and what they expected of their students. Finally, she reached the concluding paragraph and read, with utmost horror, "Congratulations. You have been accepted into Princeton's education program."

This was _not _good.

The front door behind her swung open and frightened Fiona almost out of her mini-skirt. She swiftly rammed the letter under the cushion she was sitting on as Amy approached.

"Hey," Amy started, slumping her school bag over her shoulder. "Anything for me?"

"N-N-Yes!" Fiona squealed, not even thinking straight. Laughing to cover herself, but only sounding more suspicious, she grabbed a random envelop from the pile before her. "There is a personalized letter here that says you just won a million dollars." Laughing, she winked at her step-daughter. "Don't spend it all in one place!"

Amy rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyance, finally stomping up the stairs to her room. She _hated _it when Fiona would do that!

Still laughing, Fiona turned her attention back to Amy's acceptance letter.

Fiona could _not _lose her maid.


	19. Chapter 19

Amy's mood had been drastically altered by Fiona's raising of expectations. Her hopes, exceedingly heightened, came tumbling down with spam mail. The suspense was driving Amy up the walls; the Princeton letter should have arrived by now!

Amy dared herself to turn on her computer when she walked into her room. She hadn't enough courage to even glance at the screen since Friday. As the screen brightened, Amy thought back to that morning when she caught Sonic laughing at her clumsy moment. Oh! How embarrassing! She couldn't bare it! She just wanted to die right there, and Knuckles' freak-out did not help the situation in the slightest. Two seconds after Knuckles walked into the pole after her, he recovered and began to explain in unnecessary detail about Rouge's sudden appearance to their prom. Apparently, she had missed him so much that she ditched her mission in the Arabian territory to see him. She had also been determined to be at his graduation, which would be a spectacular feat for someone like him.

Sonic - or Nomad, the name Amy preferred to refer him as - had sent her nineteen e-ails, eight of them having been sent Saturday, from one to three in the morning. Seven more were sent in the afternoon, causing her to feel slight guilt.

Now having enough guts to check her email, she read each message, starting with the oldest. Every one accented how much he wanted her to tell him her name, as well as the fact that he wasn't to pleased with her bailing out on him. A few were hinted with humor, bringing up details like the bat's (as he referred to) interferance with Chelby (which had not been pretty, he pointed out) and that he thought the Shirley Temples at the party were disgusting. One or two emails sent on Monday mentioned that his pals had gathered up all the female hedgehogs that claimed to be Cinderella and had tried to get him to pick one of them.

"None of them was you," he wrote. "I knew that. Plus, you wouldn't have went along with crap like that."

He was right, of course.

His last e-mail was two sentences long, but left the most impact.

"Cinderella," it read, "are you avoiding me because you freaked out because I'm Sonic the hedgehog? Aren't you better than that?"

She read the second sentence a few more times. Because, yeah; she _was _better than that, and he deserved better treatment. He deserved to know the truth, that the girl he's pursuing was the girl he had been running away from several years ago. It was time to stop this foolishness and to face the consenquences of her Internet relationship.

Still, she could barely move the mouse to hit the 'reply' button. By the time she was ready to type, over two minutes had passed. She'd quit the screen a few times, but opened her account again. Amy bit her lip and stared at the screen. She only needed to type four words. Just one sentence would satisfy his persistence. Another minute of hesitating, and she finally took a deep breath and told herself to get a grip. She began to type.

"My name is..."

"You done my report yet?"

Amy had been so concentrated on her reply that she didn't hear Brianna stomp into her room. Obviously the whole 'knock-first' thing only applied to when Amy was going into her step-sisters' rooms, which was ridiculously hypocritical.

Amy raised a growl in her throat. Her sisters always freaked out when she did that, much to Amy's satisfaction. "I'm still working on it."

Quickly recovering from a slight fright, Brianna answered, "Well hurry up! It makes me nervous to wait!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Imagine how nervous you'd be if you were the one _writing_ it."

Her sister stopped for a second, soaking this comment in. "Oh. _Oh_. You're _right."_ Amy didn't know whether to feel more irritated with her Brianna's stupidity or how she accented the sentence prior in a way that made it sound like she was surprised that Amy had said something stimulating. Dramatically, Brianna put her palm upon her chest and looked to the floor. Even without turning around, Amy knew this was what she was doing. A strange habit of Fiona's daughters, she noticed. Amy heard her bed creak, signaling that Brianna had positioned herself upon Amy's mattress, ruining the perfectly arranged bedding. "In that case, make it so that it sounds more like me. I'm so sick of explaining to my teacher why I'm so smart on paper but not so smart…_not _on paper."

Did she realize she had not only dissed herself, but also praised her step-sister in the process? Amy was about to respond; they've had this sort of conversation plenty of times in the past, and each and every time, it sounded no different. But no matter how stupid Amy tried to make the report sound, meanwhile trying to achieve the perfect score as her sister demanded, it just never cut it. Brianna was just stupid and could never match up to whatever simplicity Amy wrote on her behalf.

Fiona called Amy via voice box, ordering her to come down. Signing, Amy told her she'd be down in a minute, but her step-mother demanded she come to her at that instant. Amy minimized the Internet tabs, for fear that her evil sister may see something that would be disastrous, and followed her mother's orders. She assured Brianna that she'd be right back as she left the room, leaving Stupid One by herself.

It took only a curious glance to ruin Amy's life.

Overtaken by a natural urge, Brianna snuck over to Amy's computer, noting the tabs at the bottom of the screen. She clicked the one that led to a science report. After reading the title, she was too confused to venture about on the document. She opened Solitaire and tried to finish the game, but in actuality she had no clue what to do. Finally, she clicked the last tab, and the email zoomed upwards.

"Who's Nomad?" Brianna asked out loud, attracting her elder sister's interest at the doorway. Loudly, Brianna read the screen, not having enough wits to silently read it over. "Cinderella, are you avoiding me because you freaked out because I'm…_Sonic the hedgehog_!" Both jaws of the monkeys dropped. "_Amy _is _Cinderella!"_

Gabriella, still unnoticed, slowly formed a grin and waved her brush.

_This _could be very helpful.

* * *

I've probably said this on every single chapter, but I'm sorry for lack of updates and lack of efforts. Really.


	20. Chapter 20

A lot of things about school sucked: the students, the teachers, the homework, the curriculum, the gossip, detention...But what sucked most for Sonic the hedgehog was when the school day ended. As if a long, boring day sitting in class not-really-learning about useless things wasn't tormenting enough, Sonic was forced to either get to football practice or start working at the car shop as soon as he got home. That, of course, was suppose to be less than five minutes after period four, since Sonic could run to the garage in less than a minute from school. And, yes, today was one of those days.

"Son!"

"Brace yourself," Sonic thought, straightening his back. He was late. Again. By a minute or so. Did that really affect _anybody? _Well, apparently it did. It sucked, because he'd been able to sneak to the mail box before his dad got the chance thatmorning, and he had found a letter from Princeton University addressed to him. Before he got a chance to open it, his dad shooed him off to check out a car at the garage before he went to school. Through classes, Chelby, and occasional distractions (like Amy), he hadn't had the chance to read the letter. He'd been hoping to sneak into al closet or something to see if it was an acceptance or declination letter, but obviously that wasn't happening.

"Dad," Sonic replied cooly, tightening his grip on his school bag.

"You're late."

Sonic hated it when he was blunt like that. The whole stance his dad harbored, the crossed arms and deep frown, was irritating. "Wow," he replied, rolling his eyes. He couldn't help it, really. "Must have taken a lot to figure that out."

On normal days, he would have regretted his words. His dad was an intimidating hedgehog, furnishing natural lines above his eyes and having a fierce stare. He always looked like he was glaring at you, like he had never smiled in his life. Actually, Sonic wondered at times. The only times he remembered his dad's lips lifted was when it had to do with football.

"You giving me back-talk, Sonic?"

"Clearly."

His dad's jaw tightened.

Sonic thought back to his dad's smiles, the ones that were addressed to a little five-year old, the kid who thought that football was the best thing since sliced bread, all because that was what his dad taught him to believe. Those days, anything had impressed his dad, but only because whatever Sonic did, unless having to do with football, wasn't taken seriously. So, when Sonic said he wanted to be a hero, his dad thought little of it. It was just a childish fantasy that was constructed after playing a few Mario games, that was all. He'd be back to football right after.

Things clearly didn't turn out that way, and those smiles became less frequent. Maybe those smiles hadn't even been addressed to Sonic in the first place. It was always for football. Always.

"Watch your tongue, or else there will be consenquences." His voice was firm, but Sonic couldn't care less. He had lost his ability to as of late. "Now get to work."

The day only got worse. He had just gotten to his post when a green Volkswagon drove in. An exasperated exhale breached past Sonic's lips, then he grabbed a notepad and dragged his feet over.

"Wash today?" he asked, skipping the courtesy. Amy's step-sister had enough of that to supply her past her death. After all, Mondays were usually the days Brianna and Gabriella came in for washes. Thursdays were repairs, even when there was nothing wrong with the vehicles. They always came up with a ridiculous prescription.

He tried not to think of Brianna's attempts to woo him. They were failing, of course, no matter how much she angled out her hip or fluttered her bulging eyelashes or how low her shirt was. Well, maybe that part wasn't too bad.

Surprisingly, it wasn't a wash she came for.

"More like the royal treatment," she said instead. Sonic sped through a mental list of treatments, and found that there were no 'royal' vehicle procedures. He was about to point this out, but noticed she was doing a weird eye-brow lift thing, like she was cuing something. "I mean," she flicked her hair and placed a hand on her car, "that's what Cinderella would want." She lifted the right side of her face into a smirk of sorts, as if saying, "I know something that you know."

Sonic hadn't a clue of what she was referring to, and he had a feeling he didn't want to. "Excuse me?"

"I'm her, Sonic," Brianna said assertively, starting to strut towards him. He eyed her suspiciously and began to back away from her. "I'm Cinderella. Your _dream _girl."

Oh_ no_, she did NOT!

She almost had him cornered now, her finger threatening to slide down his chest. This was so disturbing for the hedgehog. "You see, I live in a world full of - "

"YOU!" Had Sonic ever been so relieved to see Gabriella? No, not for his life. But today was an exception, among other things, and he had to honestly conclude that he was so pleased to see the other sister that he could hug her. Could.

Gabriella was glaring pin-needles at her sister, shooting a quick smile at Sonic every-so-often. "What are _you _doing here?" The last part was spoken through clenched teeth, though she had tried to keep her tone cheerful.

Brianna's eyes widened dramatically, then she quickly covered her surprise with a smile. "Why, I'm Cinderella, coming to meet my prince."

'Cinderella,' Sonic knew, wouldn't have addressed to him as such.

Gabriella feigned surprise. "Really? Well, that's a little hard to believe," and suddenly she raised her voice fiercefully, "considering I'M Cinderella!"

Sonic face-palmed. Oh, _here_ we go! As if the day hadn't been long enough.

Gabriella continued, "I mean, I'm the most...Cinderella-y Cinderella there is!"

Oh, she wasn't.

A monkey-fight erupted, and Sonic wondered if cat-fights were really the scariest fights to behold, as they say. Three minutes passed unttil Sonic's patience expired.

"Ladies. I can settle this." They looked up at him expectantly. "The girl that I met at the dance dropped something on her way out. What was it?" Subconsiously he reached into his jacket pocket and felt for Amy's phone.

"Her wallet!" Gabriella exclaimed instantly. It was an unreasonable assumption. Supposing 'Cinderella' really _had_ dropped her wallet, her personal information, like a driver's license or medicare card, would have been inside. The mystery of who this person had been wouldn't have existed because her identity would have been discovered instantly. Therefore, Sonic shook his head with a knowing smile.

As Gabriella's face fell, her sister criticized the guess with a snarkle. She stopped when she noted that two pairs of eyes were on her, waiting for her answer.

"Oh, please," she laughed, waving her hand downwards. "It's _so _obvious." A few moments passed, and she thought hard. Perhaps it was because she was under the pressure, but her conclusion was the stupidest thing either of them had ever heard. "A-A-A-A chao!"

The other two stared at her skeptically. Sonic, too exhausted to even end this conversation, shook his head and headed inside, leaving the two sistrs to yell at each other angrily.

Sonic found James, a full-timer, drinking a coffee. Sonic patted his shoulder. "Cover for me?" he begged, and James felt his co-worker's exhaustion and agreed. Sonic headed to his dad's office in the back and slammed the door for some privacy. Before even sitting down, the Princeton envelope was opened.

...He couldn't believe it. He was _certain _that he was just dreaming, and it most-certainly wouldn't be the first time. Usually though, the letter informed him that he hadn't made it.

Not this time though. Yes, he pinched himself, and it hurt enough to make him jump almost through the roof, but the form was still staring back at him.

He had made it. Into Princeton.

He was ready to do a happy dance, bolt around the world in twenty minutes, and kiss an elderly widow on the lips, but he heard his dad calling him from the shop. Instantly, the paper was hidden in a drawer.

"What?" Sonic's voice cracked; he was having trouble keeping still. he thought he would even scream to his dad the accomplishment, maybe teach him some salsa, have a celebratory drink. Right now, he was way past cloud nine. _Way _past.

His father raised an eyebrow at him when he entered. "What's up with you?"

Sonic's lips parted and, for a moment, he was sure his dad would be just as happy as he was, proud of his son, and he would punch him on the shoulder and give him a great big man-hug. Maybe they would take a couple of shots together, talk about Mom, and Sonic would tell him about how amazing Amy was and that he couldn't wait to go to university with her and they could start all over. And his dad would be perfectly cool with it.

"Wait, wait, lemme guess." His dad grinned down at him and sat in the empty wooden chair next to Sonic. "You're excited for the game!"

Sonic's smile fell, but his dad continued.

"That must explain your back-talk from earlier. You're too anxious and you want to think out the game. I was like that too, at my senior game. I dished out on everybody, couldn't think straight. But hey, I got that baby right there." He pointed to the golden trophy that proudly gleamed through the windows. "I'm proud of you son, even if you lose your temper. I'll find someone to cover, so you just do what you have to do." With a 'comforting' slap on Sonic's shoulder, his dad left the room, smiling at him fondly as he did so.

All fluttering emotions, those 'so-happy-that-he-could-die' feelings, were dead. Sonic's entire being felt like it was on fire. There was such anger, such frustration, that was bubbing up inside him. He could feel his chest burning, his limbs tightening.

_Damn _that old man of his. How did he have such power to ruin any potential happiness with just a sentence? He had never given Sonic a chance to say what he had to say. Sometimes, Sonic even wondered if, secretly, his dad _knew _how Sonic felt about these plans, but was just too set on his own dreams to care for his son's feelings.

Sonic looked at the desk before him, growling and flattening his ears. He had no control of his fury when he picked up his baseball. Without thinking twice, Sonic launched it at his dad's football trophy that was standing boastfully on a shelf, showcased for all to see. The arm of the trophy was ripped off and fell to the floor loudly, causing Sonic's eyes to widen with realization.

He had just broken his dad's trophy.

Though he had meant to do _something _to it, he hadn't _meant _to! That trophy was his father's most prized possession. Heck, his dad probably loved that thing more than Sonic!

"I won this when I was seventeen years old," his dad had told him, years ago, back when Sonic was too young to know what the future meant. He still remembered his father's large, strong hand clasped around his own, his tiny, childish hand. "You will win one too, when you turn seventeen." Sonic had believed him. What else could he believe in besides his father, at that age? Whatever dream his father had was his dream too. It was different now that he had opinions and sensitive feelings of his own, now that he had seen the world and held so many lives in his palms.

When Sonic first went on an adventure, his dad had been worried because there was a game that night. Sonic promised he'd be back by then, and he was. His head wasn't in the game though. The thrills from his battle against Eggman were still rushing through him. He couldn't think straight because he was still in the zones. They lost that night, and he had been lectured, but that was all a blur. Sonic had only thought of the jump off a cliff, the tension in his muscles as he penentrated through metal, the feel of the dirt beneath his feet, the explosion almost bursting his ears. A few more adventures, a few more games, and Sonic was sitting on a fence, wondering if it was saving lives or playing football that suited him best.

Then he met Amy.

After saving her, he knew that saving the world was what he should do. There was something about her clinging to him, something about her enthusiasm and admiration of his acts, that made him so sure.

"This is really awesome, what you're doing!" she had said.

And it was. So he told his dad that night.

No, that didn't go too well. Sonic was kicked out, but that was ok. He managed well, and he had support from every other side. That support died with Eggman though, and when there was nothing that could help Sonic anymore, he had no choice but to return to his father. The condition? Football.

Sonic heard his dad coming back after hearing something shatter. Sonic began to panic at the thought of his dad's reaction. The next second, Sonic dove through an open window and ran from the garage, just as his dad walked in.

He hated this.

He hated himself. He hated his dad. He hated his life. He hated that he kept looking back at the past like some old guy laying on his death bed. He hated that the courage he had when diving off of flying ships and facing monsters the sizes of planets was not there when he wanted to tell his dad that he hated football more than water.

Why the _heck _ was he so afraid? Why did he have to let his dad control and ruin his life, and why couldn't he _do anything_ about it? Why had he allowed school to change him and devour his sense of assertiveness? Why had he become such a jerk? Why the heck had he brushed Knuckles off? Why _the heck _had he shoved Amy out of his life?

...Amy. He had to see Amy.

She was the only one that would understand him. She was the only one that would accept him for who he really was, even when their worlds were so different that they would never measure up. Because when they were together, the worlds they had been tricked into no longer existed. It was just him, and her, and them, in their own dimenseion.

He barged into Fiona's Diner a little bit too uncomposed, but he quieted down easily. Sonic hopped onto a stool at the counter and tried to _not _look like he was searching desperately for someone. Really though, he coulnd't help but look like a doofus.

He couldn't find her. Maybe she wasn't working today?

The red skunk whome he remembered to be Rhonda strolled up to him on the other side of the counter. "You looking for someone?"

It took a few seconds to reply. "No, no, no, no, no." Sonic brushed a hand bashfully through his quills with a laugh. "Just...um...admiring...the general splendor?"

He couldn't fool her, he knew by her knowing smirk.

"I'll give you some time to decide what you want," she said as she slid a menu in his direction. "Amy will be in in a sec."

Rhonda was already back at the cash register to serve another client when he looked back up. There was no use to hide it, really. He was as readable as a picture.

Seconds later, Amy was back inside after dumping garbage into the dumpster. She didn't notice Sonic sitting at the counter when she ducked underneath the opening counter piece and was about to start stacking up straws. Rhonda had the box in her hand before Amy could do anything.

"You've got a customer," Amy was told, and Rhonda was gone before Amy could object. She was confused, but only shrugged and squirted some sanitizer onto her hands before twirling around to greet the client.

She jumped, even with skates on, when her eyes locked with a familiar pair of emerald orbs. Obviously she hadn't been expecting _Sonic _to be on the other side of the counter, so her reaction made a grin spread on his face. It was funny how easily Amy had brightened his day.

"Hey," Sonic said, waving cooly.

She stammered, "H-H-Heeeeyyy. H-H-How are you?"

He chuckled. "I'm doing. You?"

"Uh, yeah, doing too." A silence followed for a short while, but it wasn't awkward on his side. He was perfectly content with just admiring her blushes and constantly-averting eyes.

"So, um..." As she spoke, he found himself staring at her lips. The same ones that had brushed against his years ago. That had sent a terrifying jolt through him, the coolest and most horrific stomach-quench he had ever experienced. Naturally, his only inclination had been to run, because kissing back would have meant an acceptance of the feelings he had been trying so hard to deny. Love was non-existant to him ever since his mom left. Relationships didn't last, Sonic had concluded, and whatever he had with Amy was much to precious to risk.

That had been impossible, of course. Their feelings couldn't be ignored. That kiss had been so overpowering that his hands almost became entangled in her quills. His mind had blanked out; he was willing to make the kiss last, to get a little deeper. But he chickened out, as he always had, because he couldn't take a chance.

He wondered what it'd be like now, if he had kissed back. Would he still be the football captain? Would Amy still be worked to death by her step-family? Would he and Knuckles still have been estranged? Funny, a kiss could have changed the world.

"Sonic?"

He shook his head. "W-What?"

She frowned at him in concern. "Can I get you something?" Her voice was shaky and she was notably nervous in his company. It must have been the whole Cinderella thing, Sonic reckoned. That, or she was still embarrased about walking into a pole.

Sonic looked back down at the menu. In actuality, he had no appetite for anything at the moment. Well, not food, anyways. He had been starving for her company for a while now, after all.

"You know what bugs me?" he suddenly questioned her, looking up.

"Um...," she looked from a floor tile to his eyes, "someone taking your order?"

She was inwardly pleased with his short chuckle.

"No," he responded, leaning forward onto his forearms. His diminishing distance somehow made her lean slightly forward herself. "_Taking_ peoples' orders."

"And why would you do that?"

She knew.

Sonic looked down at his fists. "You don't know my dad." He glanced at the menu again, wanting to take his mind off of his sole problem. He was distracted instantly when he looked into the dessert menu. "_Sushi donuts?" _He looked up at her in horror. "Who _does_ that?"

Amy grinned back at him, her green orbs sparkling in the light. "Welcome to Fiona's."

He shook his head. "Do people actually eat that?"

"Yeah. Crazy, right?"

"_Oh_ yeah. No offense, but...," he leaned closer and beckoned Amy to do likewise. Hesitantly, she followed until their noses were barely touching. Then he whispered, "I'm surprised you're still in business."

It was just how serious and secretive he was about this obvious fact that made her laugh so hard. She couldn't control the volume of her giggles, especially when Sonic joined in. A minute or so passed, and it was only when Amy noticed the turned heads that she tried to settle down. She continued to giggle in a hushed manner.

"I'm surprised too," Amy choked. Sonic's grin was wide at that comment. "So, I take it you don't want anything?"

"Ah, I'll take a coffee. That's safe, right?"

"Sure. It's Norweigan." She grabbed a coffee mug from the shelves in the counter. He watched her do this, his smile slowly fading. He thought back to his dad's trophy shattering, and he looked at his hands again. He listened to the coffee being poured into the mug.

"Do you ever feel like, if you try to be the person you really are, they won't accept you?" He looked up at her when she stopped pouring. There was something about Amy that attracted him and impelled him to tell her everything on his heart. Plus, she _got _it. She was able to put herself in other peoples' shoes and walk in them.

And, _maybe_, just maybe, he was testing her a bit.

She looked at him thoughtfully. That was another thing he loved about her; she didn't just answer, she thought it through first. "Yeah." She slid him the mug and some cream and sugar packages, then looked down. "Yeah, I do. It's like being yourself...isn't good enough, and you have to mask your identity for the sake of someone else's convenience."

When she looked back up at him, their eyes locked, and they stared into the other for a moment. Dimensions shifted and sound faded until there was nothing but heartbeats and steady breathing. The distance between them was unconsiously reduced as they leaned forward,

"And," Amy continued, more in a whisper this time, "you just wanna be honest with that person and tell them, 'This is me. This is who I am. Take it or leave it.'"

"Yeah," Sonic breathed, itching closer to her lips. "Yeah, that's exactly it."

His eyes almost closed, but suddenly her heat was no longer there.

Her cheeks were flushed, but there was a look in her eyes that venued a strong determination, the same one she wore when facing a situation that tested her integrity. "Sonic, I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Because he knew what she would finally say.

She hesitated and her feet shuffled, but the suspense was just feeding Sonic's smile. "I...I'm..." Finally, she shut her eyes and tightened her fists, then she took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I'm Cinder-"

"AMY! STOP TALKING TO THE CLIENT AND GET WORKING!"

The moment was gone, but Amy still hadn't said what she needed to say. She boxed her fury in an instant, growling under her breath to wait _just a minute,_ but Fiona came towering over her like some Weeping Willow...with giant boobs. She wore enough pink and sparkle to re-blind a blind man.

"N.O.W.," Fiona demanded. "There are _toilets _to clean."

Amy looked like she was going to fight back, or at least really wanted to, but the scene reminded Sonic of the wrath of his own parent that he had to face. He didn't want to get Amy in trouble.

"Nah, it's cool, Ames. I gotta bounce anyways." He eyed Fiona, getting her to leave them so that he could leave a generous tip. Amy tried to turn it down, but Sonic placed a five in her hand and closed her fist around ot. She sighed sadly and looked down in defeat. He, in turn, smiled softly at her.

"Hey." She looked up at him when he squeesed her hand. "Thank you." And, as quickly as he said those words, he left a kiss on her muzzle. Before her heart could react, he paused at her ear and whispered something that made her forget how to breathe, then he ran out, laughing at Amy's blush as she brought her hand to the cheek he had kissed. He headed back to the garage, energized and ready to face his dad.

Amy stared at the money in her hand, repeating in her mind Sonic's final word.

"Cinderella," he had whispered.

* * *

Ohhhhhhh _snap! _I had a _lot _of fun with this chapter! Hee hee! Thank you for your patience! I hope the wait was worth it.

And, particularily because I don't have spellcheck on this computer: **reporting spelling/grammar mistakes is GOOD.**


	21. Chapter 21

Amy's sisters were up to no good the next day. Because their original plans had severly backfired, the two made amends with one harmonizing goal in view:

Ruin Amy Rose.

How dare their step-sister lie to their mother and go to the dance! After all the Fiona had provided for someone who wasn't even family, and Amy still had no respect for her step-mother! That sort of treachory, this sort of rebellion, _had _to be taken care of.

Ultimately, though, they were more furious over another fact

Amy Rose had gone to the _homecoming dance _with _Sonic the hedgehog! _Outrageous! Why would the most beautiful guy on the _planet_ go to the school dance with _Amy_? That girl was so unpopular, and her quills were so messy, and she was a _diner girl_! Sonic would never resolve to someone like that, even if Amy was the last female on the planet! The two sisters concluded one thing: Amy had decieved Sonic.

Definitely. Amy was a deplorable person, shameless in her misleading ways. She hid her conduct well, but now her secret had been discovered, and they would punish her for it.

And what better way could there be than to publicly humiliate her in front of the whole school with the help of the most popular and beautiful cheerleader ever? There was none. Therefore, the evil sisters printed out the email onversations between Sonic and 'Cinderella,' not realizing how their actions would affect the ones they were trying to, they believed, 'protect.' These were presented to Chelby Cummings as they claimed unfounded deceits in order to get her repulsed with Amy's false actions.

"She told us that she was going to steal Sonic away from you, even if it was the last thing she did," cried Gabriella. She was the mastermind behind the procedure, her being the oldest and smartest of the two. (Really, that is not a compliment, as they shared an IQ in very low digits.) She dabbed her damp eyes with a tissue.

Chelby and her two followers didn't realize that the sisters had used an entire bottle of eye-drops to achieve this effect. Chelby wouldn't have cared though, as the knowledge of _someone _communicating romantically with _her_ boyfriend was insufferable.

Brianna blew her nose dramatically, receiving a practiced look of consolation from her sister and a soft pat on her shoulder. "Our step-sister has always been so jealous of you!"

Gabriella continued, "That's when she invented this whole...'Cinderella' plot. She got a hold of Sonic's email and started this whole affair."

Chelby was incensed.

"We wanted to tell you sooner," the younger one claimed, "but she threatened to _kill _us. She's such a monster."

The head cheerleader read through the first two pages of the conversations. She'd be up all night looking through these. Pretty much all that Sonic had written had never even been brought up with her. Heck, he never even _talked _about anything when they were together. The dialogues she read now seemed like the words of a perfect stranger.

"So," Chelby exhaled with a clenched jaw, "she thinks she can break Sonic and I apart, hm?" She flung her hair over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. "Well, we'll just see about that."

The sisters shared a hidden smirk of success, then continnued their tearful charade.

* * *

Much to their excitement, Brianna and Gabriella were asked by the lead cheerleader to participate in her plot to ruin Amy Rose the hedgehog. She sent the youngest of the sisters to the school's spokesgirl and DJ, to whom she gave a message that she had claimed was from Sonic. It was announced throughout the schoolgrounds as a message for Cinderella, in which she was informed that Sonic apparently wanted to meet her after the pep-rally.

Without a doubt, Amy heard this announcement. She was overjoyed with the prospect because it meant that Sonic had accepted her, that he was totally cool with her being his Interent lover. She giggled to herself as she walked down the hall to class that morning, unable to focus on any subjects during classtime.

She was out of period one as soon as the bell sounded. She raced through the halls until she found Knuckles at his locker. She squealed and hugged him until he wasn't able to breathe, the ecstacy overpowering her sense of strength and judgement.

"Hey!" Knuckles yelled, but Amy was already reeling the news to him.

"I talked to him!" she exclaimed, hopping up and down. "Not as Cinderella, but as ME! Better yet, _he_ started talking to _me! _Heck, I bet he only came to the diner just to have a chit-chat, cause he didn't even finish his coffee! He _doesn't _hate me, Knuckles! AND we almost KISSED!" she blushed and brought her hands together into a fist and squirmed happily.

"Okay, what the _heck _are you talking about?"

"_Nomad," _she hissed quietly.

"Ah. So, you told hiim everything?"

"No, cause he already _knew! _He called me Cinderella! He knew, Knux! He _knew!" _

"Wow."

"I KNOW! And he wants to meet me at the pep rally!"

Everything was perfect, just perfect. The news of such a wonderful happening was beyond what Amy had ever hoped for. She barely slept at night that week, too excited for the upcoming occasion where she would finally move forward with the man of her dreams.

Oh, it was just perfect!


	22. Chapter 22

Pep rallies were one of the stupidest things on earth. And that was a lot coming from a party animal like Sonic. It was probably because it was all about a game that he was foced to play, where he was restricted to a certain speed limit on the field (for the sake of being fair to other players) and where he wasn't allowed to use his full strength and had to hold back while others were free to tackle and bruise him with all their might. He had cuts and bruises from battles before, but those had sentimental meaning, they had a cause. Football's purple marks were just out of aggression from other people who are so intent on winning a game and 'representing their school' that all moralities faded. The majority of the players Sonic had met were ridiculously patriotic. He sometimes worried for them.

The crowd behind Sonic was nausiating, their screams and cheers and thumps working together to destroy his hearing. He sat on a bench at the bottom of a hill, along with his teammates, right before the stage where the cheerleaders would perform their skit. It made him sick how the teenagers around him were so thrilled by little things like this, how they were limited to this sort of fun, whereas he had the chance to find out what _real _excitement meant. Amy knew that too. Maybe that's why he liked her so much.

To his annoyance, Sonic had been stuffed into his football gear for the pep rally even though the sun was glaring at them so fiercely and the rest of the spectators were wearing tanktops and shorts. Sonic wondered if Amy was somewhere behind him, and this thought offered him some condolence as he waited for the time to pass. He closed his eyes and tried to listen for her voice among the cheers.

He shot his eyes open when he felt a familiar slap on his shoulder.

"Good news, son," he heard his dad say. Unfortunately, the coach, being his dad, had to sit right behind him. "I just got off the phone with Hawklin. Play well on Friday and your future is _set _in football."

'Set.' That sounded so permanent, like an everlasting arrangement. It scared Sonic, really. He felt venom easing up his throat and a burning fury throb in his chest. He swore he'd blow, but his dad's hand sunk him into a submissive coward. "That's great, Dad," was all Sonic managed to say.

The crowd grew louder when the music started, and one by one the cheerleaders kartwheeled or flipped onto the stage. Chelby flipped in last as the 'grand' finale, making the crowd's cheering and whistling raise loud enough to drown the sound of a jet plane. It was like it would be the last time they'd ever make a sound, so they were taking serious advantage of the occasion. By then, Sonic had shut out the world and had closed his eyes, burying himself in dark numbness and wishing he had Amy's strong hand to hold.

Amy pushed through the crowd from the back, Knuckles in tow. Amy finally scrammed to the front, now in clear sight of the cheerleading routine. Amy really hated how short she was sometimes. Knuckles came next to her and beheld Chelby in the centre, making him roll his eyes. Amy was glad to see the change of Knuckles' regards towards the cheerleader, even if it meant more of Rouge. Speaking of which, Amy caught sight of her winking back at Knuckles from the right side of the bleachers, to which Knuckles grinned back bashfully. Amy shook her head and searched for Sonic in the front, unaware of everything else around her. That's what it was like when it came to him; everything else suddenly became non-existent. She saw his saphire-colored quills and smiled. She noticed his back was tense whenever his father leaned forward and said something. It pained Amy to see Sonic under such pressure.

The routine finally finished and the crowd continued to cheer. Sonic followed the crowd without enthusiasm, not even bothering to glance up when Chelby stood at the mic. She addressed the crowd as though she was a queen quieting her subjects. Then she put on a narrative tone.

"Once upon a time," she started with a smile, "there was a big, strong, fighting chao."

On cue, Brianna hopped out and onto a pyramid of cheerleaders at their knees. She was painted or dyed blue and wore a hat with a fake chao head, dressed in a football jersey and black streaks painted on her cheeks.

"He had a _beautiful _girlfriend," Chelby continued, "and his dad owned the biggest chao garden in all the land. But, he still wasn't happy." A cheerleader on the left side of the stage brought out a large cardboard that read, "awwww" for the crowd to react to. Therefore, the crowd 'awwed' in unnison as Brianna sat woefully on the back of an orange penguin. "If only he could find a princess! Then she could kiss him, turn him into a prince, and then run away together." To this, Gabriella was carried out on the forearms of two male cheerleaders. She wore a ridiculously puffy dress and addressed the crowd cheerfully, like she had been in theatre forever. The audience laughed, but none of the Sonic Team was humored.

"One night," Chelby continued, pulling her fingers through her hair, "after the _slimy _chao ditches his super hot, popular, amazing girlfriend," and as she glanced down angrily at Sonic, the crowd 'Oooooed' on demand and laughed in Sonic's direction. He could feel the eyes of at least three-hundred people on his back and three slaps from fellow teammates. "he meets his princess."

Brianna bowed to her sister, saying "Your Highness" with an exagerated deep voice. Gabriella giggled in response and bowed low, her extremely puffy dress flipping over her head and flashing some lace shorts. This impressed the crowd immensely.

"Alas, it turned out the chao not only had a secret identify, but also a secret email relationship with a penpal named 'Princeton Girl.'"

Sonic's head shot up, his eyes widened. Amy gasped and brought a hand to her mouth.

"This isn't good," Knuckles muttered to himself under the 'oooo's' of the audience.

"Dear Princeton Girl," spoke Brianna, pretending to text on her cell phone. "I can't wait until I get to meet you. You're the only one who understands the real me, the me who doesn't want to play in UFC football, but who wants to be at Princeton, with you."

Sonic had never felt so angry. He felt violated and criticized and, more than anything, worry for how Amy would be treated. This could only mean that they were trying to get at her. He prayed that Amy wasn't in the crowd to hear this.

"What are they talking about?" Sonic's dad sounded angry as well, but for all the wrong reasons. Sonic knew, right then and there, that his dad had known all along. His dad knew that Sonic's heart wasn't set in football, but he didn't care, because what his dad wanted meant more than what he wanted.

"You know, Dad," Sonic growled, trying to lock his glare with Chelby's. "You know."

"Dear Nomad," 'texted' Gabriella, "I want you to know who I am but...I'm scared!" The crowd's laughter radiated in Amy's head as though she were inside a box of glass. Their laughs were dampened as she felt tears begin to trickle down her cheeks. Everything that she had entrusted with Sonic was now being declared to the entire student body. "I'm scared that you'll reject me and...I've never had a _real kiss _before." That last part was said more enthusiastically, and it was inevitable that the kids would get a kick out of that. Little did any of them know that Amy had taken Sonic's first.

"I can't believe this; they're reading my emails."

"Knuckles put his hand on Amy's shoulder. "Let's go. This may get ugly."

But Amy couldn't. She couldn't let Sonic face this alone.

Clelby continued narrating, "And the princess had a secret too. She wasn't royalty at all, but a geek, a loser, a servant girl." This was said with so much disdain that Amy let out a sob. Because it was all true. She wiped her face as the crowd laughed away at Gabriella stummbling out in rollerblades and an apron. Dressed as a waitress, she skidded and fell into a readied cream pie, face first. Some peed themselves laughing, whereas Sonic hid his face in his palms, hurt at the ridicule targeted at Amy. And it only got worse. It got _so _much worse.

"And who, may you ask, is this impostor?" And Sonic could only mutter 'no,no,no,' not ready for this. "Give it up for the _pretend _princess," and Amy felt like her soul had shrunk in size, "Diner Girl, Amy Rose!"

_Everyone _turned around in the direction of Chelby's pointed finger. Amy froze under the sneers and stares of every partaker of the event. Everyone was against her. She felt Knuckles grasp her hand, but that meant nothing now. The only thing she could do was to look at Sonic.

He looked like he was going to cry with her. He seemed just as hurt as she was. And so she waited, muting out everyone, and focused solely on him. She waited for him to stand up and save her.

He was going to. He swore he was. Amy _needed_ him. She needed him to pull her out of this, because they were in this together. He began to raise himself from his seat, readying his voice to address the crowd.

Then his dad put his hand on his shoulder, and his courage burned to aches.

"Isn''t she the daughter of Hal Rose?" his dad asked, and Sonic could only nod, eyes still locked with Amy's.

He wondered who it was that needed the saving now.

"I _hated _that man," his dad said, and that was it. Sonic was back in his seat, looking down at his hands. She'd be fine, he tried to tell himself. She was a strong girl, with the strongest personality. He expected her to speak up and defend herself, tell the crowd that he too was in the wrong. But only after he turned back around and saw her pouring tears did he realize how wrong he'd been. She shook her head and pushed out of the commotion, people pointing and snickering at her all the more. Knuckles caught Sonic's gaze and gave him the hardest look Sonic ever thought possible, with so much hate that Sonic had to turn away. If looks could kill, Sonic would be dead. Knuckles then followed Amy, Rouge also getting up and shaking her head at the blue hedgehog and going after them.

Amy had been publically humiliated in front of the whole school...because. Of. Him. She'd been too hurt to muster up the courage to defend her actions, because _he _should have done something. But he had rejected her publically. That's what it came down to. So what if he couldn't face his dad; he should have done what was right.

Sonic looked up and met Chelby's smile. So devious and artificial it was. How did he tolerate her for so long? Maybe he hadn't seen this side of her before, never like this. That didn't matter now. Sonic used every ounce of the power he had to give her the hardest look he could manage, one that she would _never _forget. Then he sonic boomed out of the scene, running like he had never ran before. Because that's what he did; he ran away.


	23. Chapter 23

This is just a quick note to DanceDream, who anonymously left a review on Changing Diapers. Hopefully you'll read this: Thank you VERY much for your review. It touched on all the points I was hoping would be brought out. I truly do appreciate your thoughtful comments.

AND a note to all: Clearly, I love reviews. :) *hint hint*

* * *

Amy didn't pause at the front door. It didn't matter if Fiona was in the living room or not. After all, Amy's dignity had already been bombed. She ran straight up the three flights of stairs without even taking more than five breaths. After slamming her bedroom door shut hard enough so that a frame was knocked down from the wall, she fell onto her bed in violently streaming tears, cursing her life and Chelby Cummings and her step-mother and evil step-sisters and Sonic the hedgehog. So hard she cried that she was sure her very insides would start pouring out of her eye sockets. This would be the death of her, she reckoned. It definitely would.

Knuckles and Rouge had tried to comfort her, but she just wanted to be alone. That's what she was anyways, with no support from the one that mattered most. She had outrun their calls, running away from everything, just as Sonic always had. She learned from the best, after all.

She had been humiliated and rejected, but ultimately abandoned. Here she had thought that Sonic was made of better stuff, but no. He was self-centered and egotistical, a coward, and he finally let those ugly traits show. He had _played _her. Maybe he hadn't been alright with Cinderella being her, and out of anger, had arranged this scheme to hurt her. But no, she wasn't thinking straight. That look in his eyes...he had wanted to help her.

But wanting wasn't good enough. It had to be such a strong need that you could overpower everything and anything in order to obtain it. Her happiness hadn't been that. His guilt would mean nothing, because what mattered was that he hadn't stood up for her and that he had left her standing there, alone, without a hand to hold. It didn't matter how she had supported him in the past; he hadn't saved her.

It was such behavior that hurt her more than any other aspect of the day. She could have taken it, the laughing eyes and the pointed fingers, even bullying, knowing that Sonic was standing beside her. What made her cry was her unrequited love, confirmed a second time, and the fact that, even after all this time, she still depended on Sonic the hedgehog to make her happy.

"Amy!" Fiona's shriek and pounding on the other side of the door would have made Amy go into a fit of rage.

"Go away!" Amy cried, but her step-mother walked in anyways If Amy had had a lock on her door, this whole affair wouldn't have happened in the first place. Stupid step-sisters.

"But Amy! You got a letter from Princeton!"

Amy shot up. Perhaps _something _good could happen in her life. Of course, she had believed that when she went to meet Sonic at the dance, and look at where that had led her. She snatched the envelope from her step-mother, not caring that her face was red and her step-mother had seen her in tears, and ripped it open. She skipped the introduction and skimmed until she read the sentence that mattered.

She hadn't been accepted.

"What does it say?" Fiona asked with surprising enthusiasm. This masqurade was only played because she already knew.

"I didn't make it," Amy sniffed, throwing the paper on her bed. That's it. Her life was over.

Fiona gasped dramatically. "Oh! Oh, _no_! And you studied _so _hard!"

"I can't believe that I actually thought that I had the chance," and Amy broke into tears again, pleasing Fiona's efforts.

"Oh! Sweetie!" Amy would have never dreamt Fiona capable of such endearment, much less towards her, even if Fiona's life were to depend on it. "Oh! Life can be _so _unfair." Oh, she had_ no _idea. Amy looked up at her. Even if it was from Fiona, Amy really needed a hug, and she half-expected Fiona to give her one. Instead, Fiona just smiled. "Well, look on the bright side! You have a job at the diner for the rest of your life!"

Amy's face fell. No _wonder_ Fiona had been so enthusiastic! She had been _hoping _that Amy wouldn't get in. Amy glared at her grinning step-mother, even when she left the room and shut the door. Minutes later, Amy glanced back down at the declination sheet and fell back down, crying so that her stomach ached. She did so even past the next hour. Because life _sucked. _It just _sucked. _

Amy refused to work that night. Surprisingly, Fiona let her, so there must have been a heart in her _somewhere_. Or she was just gloating at Amy's infinite emprisonment. Either way, Amy was grateful that she didn't have to put up a fight. She really wasn't in the mood.

She didn't dare look at her computer. She reckoned that, when she did, she would only use it to delete her account and get a new email. Plus, Chelby probably distributed her address to the entire school so that they could harrass her. So Amy finally knew the extent of being bullied.

She was a wreck now. Her face was wet enough to be able to convince a whale that she was a sea creature. Her eyes were so puffy that she herself wondered if she had been in a fist fight, and she felt so drowzy and exhausted that she dozzed off for an hour, luckily escaping the potential critisism from her two sisters when they got home. Amy later woke up heavyhearted when it was dark out.

She just lay there for a while, staring out of her tiny attic window. The only way to escape this reality was through the pathetic fantasies that she had once allowed herself to be caught up in. Her fantasy had become her reality, and naturally that wouldn't turn out well at all. So there _was _no escape. She was faced with her miseries, had to cry, hurt, and live with it day by day, and even if she was drowning in torment, there was no one and nothing that could save her, because she always had to wake up, whether from the darkness in her sleep or the enchanting dreams from fairy tale books. She would always be pulled back to where she didn't want to be and no matter what she may have tried to do, her result would always be inevitably the same: an unhappy ending.

Amy slowly dug her bare feet into her mini-wool carpet and sat up, looking around unhappily at her tiny room. She looked at pictures from magazines and applications for colleges and realized that she had been dreaming of everything in that room for the longest time. She would never go surfing again. She would never get to college. She would never travel the world. She would never try drinking alcohol from a coconut. She would forever eat sushi donuts and Norwegian coffee. She would forever be Diner Girl and serve fries with ketchup. She would forever live in the same old house with the same useless family, until she died.

So this was her future, huh? Stuck in a tiny attic, bossed around by her plastic step-mom and stupid sisters, working full time in the ugliest place in the world where she was paid less than minimum wage and where her pay was docked for every imperfectoin? What a pointless life. But she had to go on; it could have been worse.

Amy fell to her knees on the fuzzy carpet, wanting to hug it because it was so soft. From under her bed she pulled out an old, long box, afterwards taking the cover off and beginning to browse through her treasures, the ones that meant something to her. She admired a celebratory ribbon she received when she had come back to Mobius after fighting the Meterex. She had been given that while standing next to her past comrads on a stage, looking down at admiring Mobians She recalled how broad her smile had been, how the velvet had felt as she stroked the rough fabric of the ribbon, as though it were a sacred ornament, how proud her dad had been as he stood in the crowd and clapped for her. Then Sonic had gone up and the crowd went wild, and they all watched him in awe as he was handed an honorary title and a golden trophy for his bravery. Then he had looked over at Amy and flashed her the biggest smile she had ever seen.

Amy bit her lip and tossed the ribbon to the side. Her glory days were over, after all. The ribbon had no significance anymore. Besides, that pronouncement had been fake. Sonic wasn't brave. Well, not anymore.

Next, she picked up a picture of her mother and father holding Amy as a baby in their arms. She had been three months old then. Her parents looked down at her with such love that it clenched at Amy's heart. She looked just like her mother now, but had her father's green, sparkling eyes Amy wished her mother could have seen them more. She wished they both could, wished that she could run into their arms and cry, and they would save her from her messed-up life, boot Fiona out, and they could move away to some remote island where nothing could touch them.

"If only I could hear your voice one last time," Amy whispered, touching her father's face. She began to cry some more as she held the picture close to her heart, wishing to every wishable object there was, whether a shooting star or an upturned shoe or a penny in a fountain, that they could still be around. But wishes didn't come true. Never.

She found her giant Cinderella story book. How ironic, all this Cinderella crap. Cinderella had ruined her life. Thanks Dad, Amy thought, glaring at the book's title. Dreams didn't come true. They mocked you, made you crave everything that could be better but that you could never have. With a yell, she flung the book towards the window. She missed, perhaps purposely, because it did have some sentimental value.

She next found a weddin gphoto of her dad's new family, the one that she was cursed to be in. Amy had been pushed into this photo, one where they smiled and pretended they were a happy family. Amy didn't think too much of it when her dad was around; they were always together so she never bothered with Fiona. She didn't ever bother with her either; too many facelifts, Amy mused. She had tossed the photo into the box without a care. It wasn't a treasure at all, she just didn't want to frame it. Perhaps there had always been some sense of betrayal, Amy figured. It was small enough to be brushed off, but Amy, inwardly, could not seem to accept the monkeys into the family. It was as though they were infiltrating and trying to replace her and her mom.

The photo was prepostorous. It sickened her, infuriated her, to the point where she couldn't look at it anymore and ripped it into shreds. She felt no regret. She could _never_ accept Fiona as her mother, nor Gabriella and Brianna as her sisters. They abused their relationships, treated her, not as family, but as a repulsive slave. _Amy _was infiltrating into _their _family now, because Amy's family was gone.

Amy continued sorting through her treasures and memories, crying and screaming and crying some more, realizing that whatever she had before meant nothing now. The past couldn't save her, couldn't make her happy, because her future was set. Whatever happiness she once had, wasn't there anymore.

She had nothing left.

* * *

It seems that I make Amy's life miserable on many occasions...I always seem to make her life meaningless. I'm sorry.

And here's the reason behind the constant updates in the past two days: bed bound. Death-inducing head cold, mucus almost seeping out of my pores. Three nights straight, no sleep, because I keep coughing myself awake. Please, if you pray, pray that I sleep tonight.


	24. Chapter 24

It was as though there was nothing else in the world to talk about besides Amy Rose the hedgehog being Cinderella. Well, besides the fact that Sonic the hedgehog had been played by Amy Rose the hedgehog.

Sonic had run until sunrise the next day, as if he were trying to roll his guilt and the memory of falling tears off his back, like a duck with water. But his better judgement was sewed deep in him, and he knew he would never get over it. He headed to school that day without a wink of rest.

Left and right, people were talking about him and eyeing him like he had leprosy. He had never felt so uncomfortable under peoples' gazes before. He was used to it, but not these sort of stares. He'd be the talk of the century, he reckoned. Amy would be the talk of the millenium.

He saw her walking through the halls a little before first bell. She wore her dad's baseball cap to hide her heavy face fron the pointed fingers. Heads turned in her direction more than they did for him. People laughed and called "Diner Girl" from left to right, just to bug her.

Sonic caught sight of redness in her eyes, giving evidence to her tears and causing Sonic's heart to yelp. He had to say _something _to her. He _had_ to.

He'd been watching her walk down the hallway for a minute or so, but now he took a step forward.

"People like her don't belong in our world, Sonic."

Sonic scrowled at Chelby's voice, then he turned to glare at her.

"_Our_ world?" he sneered. "Chelby, you and I aren't even in the same _dimension_ anymore. Amy, on the other hand, has always been part of my world. Always."

He was striding to Amy before Chelby could respond. Amy slowly raised her gaze when she saw Sonic's familiar red shoes in her line of vision. He curved his lips into a small smile, but received none from her.

"Hey," Sonic started, but he was disheartened with her reaction. Well, lack thereof. "Um...look, about the pep rally...I'm sorry." She continued to remain silent. "I shoulda...I shoulda stood up for you." He looked up at her, scratching his head.

"Yeah. Yeah, you should have."

"It's just...my dad, he-"

"Your _dad_ stopped you from standing up for me?" She gave him a skeptical and disbelieving look. That, or one that voiced her utter disappointment.

"I was going to, Amy! I swear!" They didn't pay attention to the bystanders that stopped in their tracks to listen in. "But just as I was about to, my dad said something and-"

"You didn't get up because your dad hates my father, who is now decomposed six feet underground in a coffin?" Amy's voice elevated and her anger started to spike. "And just like that, you left me in the dark so that I was publicly humiliated and you, who told _me_ to meet you at the dance, are still Mr. Popular and still the most admired and loved bastard on the planet!" Amy's voice was raised now so that her words echoed in the now silent hallway. Even people from neighboring halls could hear her. She was raising a commotion, attracting the ears of multiple students. Among them were Sonic's friends and Knuckles and Rouge, running in at the recognition of Amy's voice. Even when the second bell rang, the halls were still swarmed with curious ears.

Somehow, Amy's escalation angered Sonic as well. He tightened his fists and raised his voice. "I _told _you about my dad!"

"Yes, yes. Heard _all _about it. You once had enough courage to take on the world, and now you're letting your dad stop you from-"

She had crossed the line. Crossed. The. Line. "It's not like you're doing anything either!" Sonic shot back. "You let your step-mom and sisters walk all over you and you don't even try to lift a finger to help yourself!"

Her eyes began to water, making him regret his words. He hated how overpowering her tears were, how she managed to shrink him so much. It was then that he noticed the assembled bystanders and he addressed them irritably. "What the heck are you all doing here! Scram!"

Such a side of Sonic the hedgehog had never been seen before. Many had once thought he was incapable of such emotion, but today they were proved wrong. Fearfully, watchers backed off, the hall emptying until the only ones left were Chelby, Obie, , Trip, Knuckles and Rouge. Sonic was about to tell them to take a hike as well, but Amy had the final say.

"You're right, Sonic. I'm in no position to accuse your situation. But I do hope you think of what you did, remember my face when you play on Friday, and remember who it was that was left to stand and cry alone in the middle of a crowd as you sat there and watched me fall to pieces."

No one said anything as she brushed shoulders with him when she walked away. Knuckles cast a hateful glare at Sonic before following Rouge and Amy. Sonic stood in place, looking down at the floor, and doing just as she said: remember her as she fell to pieces.

"WELL!" Obie called, clapping his hands. "THAT went well!"

Trip glared at him and gave him a punch, but Sonic just shook his head, buried his face in his hands, and crouched to the floor.

"Sonic," he heard Chelby say, but just the thought of her made him want to throw up. "Forget about her. She's not worth it."

"Buzz off, Chelby," Sonic hissed. "Just go."

"Hey, man," Obie defended, "don't talk to a chick that way."

"You too, Obie. Buzz."

"Wha-"

"Obie, Chelby," Trip cut in, looking at the two of them sternly. "Go to class."

He gave the command in such a firm and assertive manner that they had to obey, the two of them silently walking off and glancing back at Sonic. The blue hedgehog reclined to the lockers and sat with his face hidden, glooming over what he had just lost: Amy.

Trip said nothing. He just sat next to his friend and patted his shoulder, and for the first time, heard his best friend cry.

* * *

Went from a high to a low in my writing efforts. Soooo sorry for this and the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Sonic stuck around school, roaming the hallways with his dread. He didn't attend any of his classes, as there was no point to that. He had confided in Trip with his feelings, telling him of every detail about his past with Amy, then his dad, and football, and the dance. Trip just listened, and for that Sonic was grateful. Sonic appreciated a strong companion in such dire times, but he felt unworthy of any support.

"Yeah, you messed up," Trip finally said, and Sonic was glad because he didn't want to hear any artificial comforts. "But you shouldn't kick yourself over it like this. Take this as an opportunity to face your fears. Learn from your mistakes."

Easier said than done, of course, but what else could Trip had said. Sonic had been glad to hear Trip commend Amy though; he said something about her eyes.

Sonic really couldn't get over how much of a jerk he had been. Amy was right: there was no point shifting the blame on his dad. _Sonic _was the one who didn't stand up for what he should have.

Sonic heard footsteps coming towards him. Looking up, he locked eyes with those of Knuckles, and he was wearing a look that made Sonic feel he should retreat.

"Heeeey, Knux...," Sonic started, but he suddenly received a punch in his stomach. He managed to dodge another sucker punch aimed at his jaw, then he waved his hand in the air. "The heck, man!" As always, it was shoot first, talk never with that guy. Sonic then back flipped to avoid a kick and rebounded with his own at Knuckles' shin. They were both pretty rusty at this fighting thing, as Sonic completely missed the target by an inch.

"You were a jerk!" Knuckles growled, cornering Sonic at a locker. He punched at his head, but Sonic slid own right before the impact. Knuckles landed his fist into the locker, leaving a dent. He was afterwards knocked over when Sonic tripped him. Sonic was over him in the next second, punching him in the face twice before getting pushed into the wall.

"No reason to pick a fight!" Sonic yelled, though maybe it was. Knuckles finally managed that sucker punch at his jaw.

Knuckles readied his fist again. "After what you did to Amy, you deserve everything!" Sonic caught the blow with his hand and kicked Knuckles in the stomach, throwing him off. They both hopped to their feet, bruises forming on the faces and stomachs. There was something so exhilerating about these sort of fist fights. Their bodies suddenly filled with adrenaline, they felt more alive than they had been in too long.

Sonic lunged at Knuckles, landing his fist in his face. Sonic was punched back more furiously, blood now seeping from their noses. They then both tried to attack at the same time, making them catch each other and wrestle with their arms. They glared into each other's eyes as they held their ground until Knuckles raised his knee into Sonic's crotch. Sonic doubled over and got a knee in his face as the bell rang, concluding second period and starting lunch. Sonic paid no attention, fury enabling him to recuperate and launch himself at Knuckles and knock him over. He sat on him and began punching the echidna as students gathered around, some in horror, some in excitement, some in mere curiosity. Knuckles finally punched Sonic back when his face was throbbing and blood was dripping from his cut lip. His eye was now purple and his brow was bleeding, but this didn't faze him. Knuckles threw a few punches equally damaging. He was finally pushed off, but Knuckles was back on him and they wrestled for an opportunity to get the other back.

Before any of them could land a final blow, Knuckles was abruptly pulled out from the bundle, leaving Sonic breathless and bleeding on the floor. Knuckles tried to pull awa from the arms holding him back, but the grip was too strong.

"Calm down!" Amy criede. Because he wouldn't comply, she had to knock him down herself. He fell to the ground, out of energy. Tip helped Sonic up, but he yanked his arm away. Rouge was stationed next to Amy as she kneeled down to Knuckles.

"Always causing some sort of trouble, aren't you, Diner Girl?" Chelby laughed. She'd been escorted through the assembled audience. Amy coulnd't be bothered with her anymore.

"What were you thinking, Knux?" Amy whispered, kneeling next to him. Sonic watched her stroke his hair, jealous of the attention.

"He deserved it," Knuckles muttered back.

Trip held Sonic back from launching at Knuckles again.

"Knuckles," Amy's voice was soothing instead of critical. "Violence doesn't solve anything."

"He still deserved it."

Amy shook her head, then aided Rouge as they helped Knuckles back up to his feet. His arms were put around each of their shoulders for support.

Chelby glared at Amy. "You know, Diner Girl, you should really-"

"Put a _sock _in it, Chelby!" Sonic yelled, surprising everyone. "It's your fault this whole thing started!"

Chelby was too shocked to reply. He could feel eyes on him, but he was feeling stronger and above everyone else. He felt angered that these people had laughed at Amy, that Chelby thought she could get away with her little games, that this sort of drama pleased assembled crowds. He felt disgusted with all of this, and felt an overpowering need to protect Amy from anything else, even if he'd already hurt her.

Sonic locked his gaze with Amy for a second, strong sparks attracting the attention of viewers, then Amy lowered her head and led Knuckles out of the circle. People stepped aside for them, to which Amy gave a quiet thank you and left the scene. Sonic watched her go, then headed out himself, pushing aggressively past people before they could take another step.


	26. Chapter 26

The nurse wasn't in the infirmary that day, so Amy and Rouge had to tend to Knuckles' nose on their own. The echidna continually made a hassle against their efforts, complaining about him being completely fine, not needing any help. A ridiculous declaration it was, of course, as he nearly collapsed on the way over. He was terribly heavy as well, to the point where it was irritating, so Knuckles' unappreciative retorts were not acceptable to the two females. At some point, Rouge was forced to throw her wrist at his head and begin quarreling with him, and surely Amy would have joined if it weren't for specific circumstances.

Sonic. His behavior had been…unexpected. There was an unforeseen difference in his handling of the entire situation, she had noticed. His impulsive anger at the assembled bystanders, for example, had been new. He had once been extremely conscious of his image with peers, but now seemed not to care of what they could think of him because of his actions. Additionally, he had been assertive with Shelby, who once held a domineering force of his. Amy recalled the time in the restaurant when Shelby had completely brushed off Sonic when he told her he wanted to break up, and how Sonic hadn't said anything as she walked away, and how he looked when they all left, as though he had wished he said something. Now, he left no words unsaid.

He had developed, perhaps? Gotten stronger. He was losing the need to be accepted, instead drifting towards accomplishing what he wanted of himself. That was much to say after just a day after the pep rally, of course, but he had wanted to stand up for her, hadn't he? He was willing to face the crowd and tell them they were wrong. The problem was that he couldn't face his father.

Amy had never liked Sonic's dad. She had met him once with her own, when they were playing football one-on-one. Sonic's dad had walked over, scorning at Amy slightly.

"Getting old, Hal!" he had called, grinning.

"Really, Blue?" laughed Hal, launching the ball to his daughter. "Strange, because I feel younger than ever before!"

"Oh, please, Hal! I am getting worried about you!"

It was one of those sort of conversations, but Amy sensed something deeper in their supposed friendship. Rivalry was the principle element of their relationship, it was clear. They had been on the football team in high school together, even best friends, Hal had said. Their differences were in their dreams, as Hal wished to run a restaurant, and Blue wanted to become a professional football player. Sadly, Blue could never measure up to Hal, whose strength and stealth was more superior than those of Blue, and Hal was the favorite of the coach. The coach offered the scholarship to Hal, but he hadn't shown up on the day of the game. Blue got the role of being the captain, and he led the team to victory and to the trophy, but had never been offered that scholarship. Blue hadn't been good enough.

The day of the game, Hal had gone to visit Bob at the restaurant he was working at. The store had just hired a new waitress…Amy's mother. Hal lost track of time, falling madly in love with Lily the moment he laid eyes on her. Instead of winning the championship, he went on a date with the girl he knew he was going to marry.

Blue hadn't been too pleased. He couldn't understand why he would give up football for a girl, nor could he understand how Hal could fall in love so easily. That day, their friendship ended with resentment.

Sonic had some similarities to his father. For one, the entire concept of females was remote to Sonic, just as it always had been with his father. Additionally, they both liked to start fights and run, and their entire silent demeanor was parallel. And, no matter how much Sonic wished to deny it, they looked terribly alike. Naturally, Sonic struggled with the inevitable genes that fought against him, those of his father, who hadn't taught him the important things.

Amy sat before Knuckles and Rouge, watching as they fought, and then crash at each other's lips. They were the strangest couple Amy had ever beheld, but was inwardly jealous. She had envisioned a relationship with Sonic for years, after all, and these two met years after she did with Sonic.

Deciding she didn't want to watch love in action, she claimed she was leaving and headed for the door.

"Wait, Amy!" Rouge called, rushing to her and taking her hand. "Let's just have a chat. A small one."

Knuckles had quieted down as well, allowing Rouge to lead Amy back to her seat. Rouge positioned herself on the spare bed and crossed her legs.

"Look, hun," Rouge started, leaning forward, "you've been through a lot this past week."

Knuckles nodded enthusiastically.

"And all of your troubles may seem to you like the only things in your life."

Again, Knuckles nodded.

"We just wanted to remind you, sweet, that you have people at your side."

His nodding continued.

"Please, don't forget that Sonic isn't the only man in your life, and that Princeton isn't the only school on Mobius, and your crazy step-family isn't the only family that you got."

Knuckles nodded and opened his mouth, ready to speak, but there was a message on the intercom, addressed to him, that bid him to the principal's office. Amy reached for his hand and expressed her worry.

"Don't worry about it," Knuckles smiled, getting up. "When I tell Pops all about what happened, he'll be cool about it."

"Until then?" Amy questioned, thinking back to the time Knuckles totaled his dad's car.

Knuckles shrugged and walked out. Rouge put her arm through Amy's and smiled.

"Ben and Jerry's?" she said, and with a silent agreement, she lead Amy out.

Meanwhile, the journey to the office was gruesome. Knuckles envisioned a thousand different punishments from his father, and neither of them were a comfort. The best option would be to flee now, but his dad always found him, no matter what. It was scary, to say the least.

When he opened the door to the office, he met Sonic's gaze. There was an unattractively stained tissue scrunched in his nose, and his eye was purple. Knuckles felt victories, despite his very own black eye. Grudgingly, the echidna slumped down one chair away from his nemesis, crossing his arms in front of his chest and stretching out his feet.

The boys said nothing to each other, sensing instead a mutual hate. If one so much as coughed, they received a glare from the other. The wait for their fathers was suffocating, so in that at least they could share their anxiety.

Twenty agonizing minutes passed before their fathers showed up. Sonic avoided his dad's gaze, knowing already the look of disappointment he would get, whereas Knuckles tried to use his eyes to say that there was more to this story than his father realized. Sadly, this message was not received.

"Stupid boy!" yelled Knuckles' dad, smacking him across the head comically. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get you into school in the first place!? You couldn't even pass the entrance exam, so I had to talk your way in! How do you think it'll be if you get into fights?"

Sonic would have preferred that sort of lecture instead of his dad's cold silence, the one that was deafening. They were called to the principal's office five minutes later. Admittedly, there was a shared sense of panic between the two students. The principal was known to be melodramatic and rather teary. Every student that left the office came out crying.

Mr. Larry preferred his students to call him by his first name; Petunia. Many wondered if this reference was a discipline tactic of some sort because such a feminine name could never measure up to the body that owned this title. Mr. Larry could scare off an army, for he was terribly large in frame and deep in vocals. He was buff, no less, and at every movement his muscles flexed hard enough to make one wonder if they would pop out of his skin. Gorillas were supposed to be buff, supposedly, but Petunia was just too much of an over-exaggeration.

Mr. Larry was sitting in his desk chair, its back facing them. His voice was deep and horrific to listen to, causing Sonic and Knuckles to shoot an earnest glance of fear towards each other. They'd be dead, they were sure. They were wrong though. Petunia hung up the phone and twirled to meet his clients. He looked sternly down at the people before him, gesturing that they take a seat. Without a word, the four of them obliged, their eyes never able to verge away from those of Mr. Larry. Silence lingered for two minutes. It felt that even noise itself was in subjection to the stare of Petunia, until his lips widened to reveal the widest smile any of them had ever seen. So cheerful his beam was that it was alarming.

"Good da see ya, man!" His voice radiated in the cramped office. "I been wantin' da meet ya'll so very much!" He leaned forward and looked at Sonic excitedly in the face, reaching his hand out for Sonic to take. With a nervous chuckle, Sonic placed his hand in the humongous one of his principal, regretting the action as soon as he felt his hand squeezed and shook up and down aggressively. Besides the fact that Sonic was sure he'd lose his arm, he felt his blood cease from flowing to it. Almost swung completely out of his seat, Sonic's hand was released as Petunia began praising him for all the amazing adventures he had been on.

"Even in ma old age, I be 'maginin' myself in yo shoes, travellin' da world and savin' peoples' lives. Yo my hero, kid. Can I get yo autograph?"

Almost miraculously, a pen and paper was shoved into Sonic's grasp.

"Ha ha, yeaaaaah. Suuuure." He gave back the paper, signed now, the next second. This excited Petunia immensely.

"Yo so fast, bro! I didn' even see ya sign dat!" Laughing profusely, the principle slapped Sonic's shoulder with too much enthusiasm, literally knocking the hedgehog out of his seat.

From the floor, looking up, Sonic caught a glimpse of his father's face, that of displeasure. Blue had never listened to Sonic's excited raptures of his adventures, instead cutting him off and asking, "So when are you going back to football?" It was because of Blue that Sonic never spoke his mind. Now that someone of such esteem was praising Sonic for his works, and in front of Blue's face, his father was no doubt irritated.

Knuckles almost yelped when he saw that the principal's focus altered to him.

"Ah, yo de sidekick of Sonic, eh?"

"No, no, no, no, no," Knuckles anger blareed, but the retort that was on his lips was swallowed when he was shoved in the ribs by his knowing father. "Ugh. I'm solo." Knuckles leaned over, clutching his now-bruised side.

"Ah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Petunia lifted his pointed finger and wagged it at Knuckles. "Yo de one dat protects dat emerald, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Yo cool, bro. Yo cool!" He lifted his hand and waited expectantly for a high-five.

The men assembled figured that this was the principal's poor attempts to 'bond' with his students. Looking at their children now, they wondered if it was really that, or if they were efforts in order to petrify the students into obedience. After meeting someone like Petunia Larry, no kid would ever want to set foot in the principal's office again.

"Can we _please _get along with this, Mr. Larry?" Blue's arms were crossed over his chest. "I've got football practice to run."

Petunia's eyes rolled. "_Petunia, _Blue. _Petunia. _Anyhow…yeah, da boys…."

In an instant, his face fell into such dramatic remorse that the boys felt like little children that broke their mother's favorite vases. They could already see their mothers' expressions, shaking their head with readying tears.

Mr. Larry shook his head and looked like he would start to bawl. Tears tickled his eyes as he reached for a tissue and blew his nose loud enough to be heard down the hallway through closed doors. "Imma very disappointed, boys. Violence…is snot da ansaw." He patted his eyes and inhaled sharply, and when he continued to talk, his voice cracked. "I hate 'a see ma boys hurt othas. I try'a so hard da raise ma students properly. I hope dat dey grow up and become great adults. But fightin' ain't gonna help ya in da future. It'll only haunt ya fo' life. Yo boys are graduatin' in a few days." After a pause, Petunia started to sob. "I don't wanna see ya ruin yo futures, boys! Yo can turn out so great if ya tried!"

A minute passed, full of tears. Once his face was dry, Mr. Larry inhaled and refocused his concentration.

"Yo got great kids," he started, curling his fingers amidst each other and leaning his chin upon his hands. His attention was suddenly emphasized on the parents. "But I dun like violence. I detest it. If word gets out dat I let two boys dat fought graduate, it'll be bad fo' me. Do yo know why?"

Blue was the first to jump. "Sir, I completely understand. If you'll just-"

"Not YOU, Blue. Yo' stupid." He looked at Knuckles' father. "Why do yo think?"

Knuckles' dad was calm and dignified. "People would think you to be a hypocrite."

Petunia nodded. "An' ma convictions are set, sirs. I stick ta ma word."

"Oh, do NOT expel my son, I beg you! I'll pay you! I'll compensate for his actions. You must-"

"Shut it, Blue. I dun believe in bribery." He looked at Sonic. "Do ya?"

Sonic looked from his father, whose eyes were stern and speaking. Sonic looked back at the principal.

"Be honest, boy."

Sonic had been around the age of twelve when his love for football began to waver. He much preferred running at that point, but not with a ball. As a result, the efforts he contributed to football were minimal. No matter how much pressure his father tried to push on him, Sonic was just unable to be as good as he could be. It came to the point that he was about to get kicked off the team. His father was horrified.

It was a Tuesday, Sonic remembered, when he overheard his dad's argument with the team's head coach. It hardly took any time for Sonic to catch on that the conversation was about him and football, and he was almost pleased when it was said that Sonic could no longer be on the team.

Sonic was still disgusted, even to this day, at how his father handled the situation. Bribery. His father had presented large sums of money in exchange for the unjust acceptance of Sonic's half-hearted involvement in the team. His team mates, unaware of the issues, could not fathom why Sonic was still on the team despite his noncompliance. But he knew, and it made him sick. Countless of boys who adored the sport would have killed to get on the team, but through agreements made under the tables, Sonic was the team captain.

His old man had never changed.

"I hate it," Sonic mumbled quietly.

"What's dat?"

"I hate it!" This time, he spoke with assurance and a loud voice, surprising even himself.

Petunia nodded. "Spoken like a true hero."

Mr. Larry gave a small lecture on violence, also hinting the features of bribery that disgusted him. That lasted ten minutes because he wouldn't stop tearing up. At one point, Knuckles felt his eyes watering. Then, the subject regarding the cause of the fight came up.

"Why did yo do dis?" the principle asked, and both of the boys shuffled in their seats. When neither would answer, the gorilla decided that the direct approach would be more appropriate. He asked Sonic.

"Well, he just came over and punched me!"

Knuckles felt his dad glare at him. "There's a reason!" he exclaimed, but he was talking to his dad in particular.

"Tell us, boy," said Petunia.

Knuckles growled, and crossed his arms. Finally, he spoke. "This guy here," he shot his thumb towards Sonic, "was a jerk. First off, he started e-mailing Amy, who, by the way, is my best friend, so anything that happens to her technically happens to me. They got this love thing goin', right, and then Sonic wanted to meet her at the graduation dance. So they meet, yeah? And then he wants to see her again, and tells her to meet him after the pep rally."

"What!" Sonic jumped out of his seat. "I never told her to meet me there!"

"That's a bunch of bull!" Knuckles hopped up too. "You gave a message for the intercom! The whole school heard it!"

"I wouldn't want the whole school to know! I never gave no message!"

"Boys!" Both of them nearly jumped out of their skin when Petunia's heavy voice shocked them. "Sit down!" They slowly complied. "Continue with your story."

He did. "Anyways, we went to the pep rally, which, by the way, sucked. We would have never gone if it weren't for Sonic."

"I didn't tell her to come!"

"Whatever. Anyways, the play started and whoever was acting was reading off the emails. Basically, they were making fun of Amy."

Petunia's eyes began to water. "Dat's so cruel." He couldn't believe his students would hurt another.

"Wait, those were your emails?" Blue was bewildered. When Sonic didn't reply, his dad started to mouth off at him.

"Shut it, Blue!" Petunia's word was the law, they learned, and Knuckles was gestured to continue.

"So, when everyone was laughing at Amy, Sonic didn't even bother to stand up and speak. He was at fault, you know, for emailing her and wanting to meet her and telling her to meet him at the pep rally! I'll bet it was all his scheme to embarrass her!"

"I would never!"

"Silence."

Petunia thought hard for two minutes. "Sonic." He locked eyes with him. "Is dis all true?"

"No. I did not call her to the pep rally, and I did not scheme to embarrass her."

"But de rest?"

Sonic listened to the clock tick for three seconds. "Yes."

His father was furious.

"Do yo like her, dis girl?"

"…Yes." It felt good to finally say this.

"Do yo…love her?"

It took a little while longer to say it this time. "…Yes."

Suddenly, Blue got up, slammed the desk, knocked over the chair, and walked out.

* * *

You have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter. -_- But I did it for you. This chapter is necessary because I believe it shows a character development, and also contributes to Sonic's overall view of his father, that will also affect future events.

Sorry if it sucks...


	27. Chapter 27

If anything, Sonic decided he loved Petunia Larry. It didn't matter how awkward or terrible the situation became, he still managed on keeping his cool and making Sonic feel like he was worth something. To begin with, Mr. Larry made a small, insignificant but hilarious retort on Blue's behavior, then went right on ahead with his own soppy love story of he and his wonderful wife back when they were in high school. Sonic couldn't have remembered the details, but there was something about wedgies and getting beat up by her brother.

Knuckles seemed to calm his frustration against Sonic a bit. Perhaps Sonic's open confession led the echidna to ponder on the circumstances at hand. He didn't intervene when Sonic told the principle his side of the story, nor did he try to put his two cents in at the end of the dialogue.

"Ah, school drama," the principle commented at Sonic's conclusion, dreamily looking up at the ceiling. He then instructed the students to apologize. Begrudgingly, they did, but perhaps not as annoyed as they could have been.

"Now," Petunia said, crossing his bulky arms over his chest, "der are some misunderstandins' yo needa clear up, Sonic. 'Specially wid dat girl." Sonic blushed. "Anotha thing is dat yo needa face yo dad."

Mr. Larry let them out, and as they exited Knuckles' dad patted Sonic's shoulder. "You'll do the right thing," he said, then led his son out of the building. Knuckles spared a single glance over his shoulder, and with a single locking of their eyes, all of what Knuckles had judged Sonic to be became nothing but a past misconception.

* * *

At the moment, this was what the future held for Amy Rose the hedgehog: cleaning toilets, tripping on pink rollerblades, facing the needless escalations of angry customers, and going down on all fours to scrub the always-to-be-dirty floor of Fiona's diner. Amy held back a storm of tears as she put all her weight onto her wrists, scrubbing the tiles back and forth. The skates weren't making the task any easier, so she reached for the counter above her and tried to lift herself up. She slid, however, and fell to her knees, augmenting the frustration that boiled within her. Her chin rumbling from holding back her sobs, she dragged her feet under her and pulled the skates off, then continued attacking a stain on the floor. Fiona had flipped when she saw the mark last Thursday. She threatened to dock at least three hours from Amy's paystub because of it, but Rhonda had come to the rescue. Amy couldn't have cared less at that point though, for a few bucks could do nothing now. Amy had volunteered to clean it the next day, surprising the staff. They all knew how much Amy hated scrub jobs, but Amy didn't even give a nasty look, and this obedience worried her co-workers immensely.

Rhonda looked down at Amy sadly, shaking her head at Amy's demise in confidence. She had never seen Amy like this, even when her father died. Amy looked so distraught, so tormented, that Rhonda's heart swelled in pain for her.

"Amy," she finally said, softly, "what are you doing?"

Amy's voice choked as she replied, "I'm trying to get these floors clean."

"Come on, sweetie. Get up." Gently, Rhonda grasped Amy's arm and pulled her up, then wiped an escaped tear from her cheek. "What I mean is what are you doing with your life?"

Amy shrugged and raised her palms upward. "I'm Diner Girl. I'm doing what diner girls are supposed to do, Rhonda."

"Baby, what has gotten into you? You don't even realize how blessed you are! Look!" Rhonda gestured to Bobby and Eleanor, who waved back at her with their beaming smiles. "You've got a whole family behind you. We have faith in you, sweetie, but you gotta have faith in yourself."

Amy was about to say how screwed up her life was, how no matter what she did, it would all turn out bad, that she wasn't blessed at all, and that was the reality whether she believed in herself or not, but Gabriella and Brianna walked in at that moment, wearing matching jogging suits, and they slammed the diner door with more force than they knew themselves capable of and caused the Elvis guitar on the wall to tumble down and tear off the wallpaper it was drilled to. Everyone inside the diner turned to the loud thump of the guitar as it hit the ground, it leaving a faint echo of a chord from the impact. Amy turned around as well, and upon doing so caught sight of a message, now revealed because of the incident.

Amy remembered them clearly now, the times she spent in her dad's diner, reading over and over again her favorite quote. Every word seemed to boost her courage at every occasion, and she'd always walked out a confident woman. She'd been devastated when Fiona covered the passage, but Fiona took control of what she wanted. Soon after, Amy followed.

Amy read the line quietly to herself. "Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game." Yeah.

…Yeah. Yeah! It was time to start swinging that good old bat again. Besides, what did she have to lose! Rouge was right; there was more for her than she realized.

Her sisters in front of her noticed their error and began to inwardly panic as Fiona walked in.

"M-Mother!" Gabriella stammered. She glanced nervously at Amy. "Amy just ruined your wall!"

Rhonda groaned and flew her hands up in the air as Bobby and Eleanor expressed their own irritation. Amy was in for it now. Amy just shook her head at them.

"What?" Fiona's high-pitched voice made some cringe. She looked at the where the guitar used to be. "_Oh, _yes you did! Well, that's coming out of your paycheck."

Countless of times Amy had wondered this, just as she did at this moment: how many thousands could she reclaim from all the docked pay in the past years? Enough for three college entrees, she was certain. She could probably claim all of it too, considering how many legal rights Fiona had violated.

"Cover up those stupid words," Fiona commanded as she turned back towards the door, quickly observing her manicure. "Well, I'm going out to get some more lypo. Uh…why did I come here again?"

"Oh!" Brianna jumped, smirking at Amy. "You were going to tell Amy to clean the pool!"

"Ah, yes. Amy, clean the pool tonight." Satisfied, Fiona turned around and began to open the door.

"No."

It took merely two letters to make Amy feel alive again. She suddenly felt more invigorated than she had in years, an ecstatic rush from her newfound assertiveness. It hadn't even taken a breath, and Amy was already stepping into the future she deserved. She hadn't the slightest idea where she'd be led, but she would _not _be sitting on the bleachers watching her plastic step-mom run her life. The time had come – or long passed – for Amy to step back up to the plate.

Amy could feel Rhonda's gaze on her back, most likely in astonishment. She no doubt believed she was dreaming or _something, _because Amy had _never_ used such a definite tone towards her step-mom. Fiona and her daughters slowly turned around and gaped at her.

"_Excuse _me?" Fiona's head swung slightly side to side as she stationed her hand on her hip.

"You heard me." Amy slapped the rag in her hand onto the floor. "I quit."

Everyone associated to the drama of this family was in absolute shock at this sudden move. Most of the clients just watched, oblivious but entertained to whatever-the-heck was going on.

Amy didn't stop there though. "I quit this job, I quit your family, and I'm moving out."

It took some time for Fiona to raise her dropped jaw, but when she did, she began to laugh. Her daughters followed hesitantly.

"Riiiiiiight," Fiona taunted. "Ok, and, um, where are you gonna live?" Her eyes were mocking and spiteful and, admittedly, Amy did lose her ground at that one. She was silent for a few horrible moments, but Rhonda stepped in, as she always did, and saved the day.

"With me," she said, sliding her arm proudly around Amy's shoulders. "She's gonna live with me."

Fiona brought her hand to her chest, exasperated. "You can't just walk out on me!"

Amy crossed her arms. "I can, actually. Quite easily. And you know what, Fiona? You can mess with your hair, and your face…"

"And your boobs," Rhonda quickly added.

"And you can even mess with my dad's diner. But you are _through_ messing with me."

Amy felt intense satisfaction as she strode past her _ex_-family and to the door. Her hand fell onto the doorknob and she turned it, ready to open it to a new life, to a completely new way of living. She was finally rounding up to her own game, and even if that meant years of efforts and tears, she was ready, ready to make a homerun out of the park. And she had her teammates right behind her, her precious family of warm-hearted people that sincerely cared for her. It was upsetting that she had taken so long to realize this, but now that she knew, it would all be ok again.

"Wait up, Amy," Rhonda called, and Amy looked back at her questionably. Rhonda started after her, but Fiona suddenly got serious.

"You take one more step and you're fired."

Rhonda looked at her like she was a plankton picking a fight with a great white.

"That _really _won't be necessary because I quit too." Amy grinned at Rhonda, satisfied with Fiona's gasp. "And you know what?" Rhonda shook her finger at her. "The _only _reason I put up with you and all your crap for all these years is because of that girl over there. And now that she's free from you, there is _nothing _stopping me from kicking your butt." She started taking out her earrings and flexing her muscles. Fiona's face twisted with inexplicable terror, and she dashed behind her daughters.

"Oh, come on! No!" Fiona raised her pink, leather purse in front of her face in order to protect herself. "Not _my _face! It's much newer than the girls. Go for the girls!"

The duo yelled at their mother and backed away from Rhonda's wrath. Amy interfered though, explaining that they weren't even worth it. As true as it was, Rhonda still stomped her foot and growled at them, just for the heck of it. Fiona screamed and threw her purse in the air. Everyone looked at her like she was insane, and Rhonda shook her head and walked out the door with Amy.

"Know what?" Eleanor skated under the counter and slammed her notepad onto the counter. "I quit too."

Bobby poked his head out of the kitchen's window, waving his giant knife after them. "Me too!" He dashed through the kitchen door after throwing his giant fish over his head. "Wait up! I need a ride!"

Fiona and her daughters could only watch in silence, they being so shocked they couldn't speak. As Bobby exited the restaurant, the rest of the restaurant, client or worker, started to follow. A minute later, Fiona and her two daughters stood alone in the empty restaurant, and it slowly dawned on them that, within no time, they would lose all of that profit they had once been making.


	28. Chapter 28

Okay, she`d admit it. She was tempted to turn around and walk away now. Yeah, sure she was able to walk out on her step-mom, but that was nothing compared to this.

After leaving the diner, Amy had stopped at her place to get some of her things. She was planning on making more trips, of course, but she was so lightheaded from the prior encounter and really didn`t want additional trouble. The sooner she left the mansion the better, so she was out of there in five minutes tops with a day`s worth of supplies and a stuffed duffle bag of clothes. Over and over again she asked Rhonda if the plan was still ok, that she was sure that she would be a bother to her, and time and time and again Rhonda would assure her otherwise. She would have been irritated, but it was her sweet Amy who had just changed her life, so she was letting it slide. Oh, if only her father could see this girl now! How proud he would be!

Rhonda had an extra bedroom that Amy would be settled in. Rhonda had claimed it to be her permanent settlement, but Amy didn`t plan on burdening Rhonda for so long. Amy`s next step was to look into all possible college applications that she could afford under her current circumstances. If she couldn't make it in to anything by September, she would work full time until she could. Princeton would always be her first choice, but since she was rejected she realized she would have to apply a second time. She would just have to become smarter, she decided. How wonderful the outcomes of positivity were!

Amy started folding her clothing from her duffle bag and carefully placing them in shelves and her own closet. Her smile, which was ear to ear, started bright, but as the bag became emptier, the smile faded with a dawning realization. There was still something she had to do.

Amy stopped unpacking completely just as Rhonda came in to offer a drink.

"Amy?" Rhonda spoke after a second, seeing Amy's lowered head.

"Rhonda, I'm going out for a bit. Don't wait for me."

A few moments passed, and finally Rhonda nodded. "Do what you have to do, girl."

That's why Amy now stood in an empty corridor back in school, staring at the door to the boys' locker room that shielded her from horrendous body odor and overbearing shouts and yells.

Sonic was in there.

Some would perhaps reason that Amy's timing was absurd. After all, Sonic's final high school football game that would determine his future was starting in just a couple of minutes. But she had to. It was the final chance to save him. If he was going to stand up for himself, it was going to have to be now. And this would be the last chance for her to tell him how she really feels, time to finally convey what was on her heart, and finally leave her high school years without regret and without heavy burdens on her shoulders.

Deep breath in, she told herself, and she pushed the door open.

Not surprisingly, in any immature, indecisive and hormone-driven male teenager there is a natural tendency to over-react when a female walks into the boys' locker room. Heads turned and whistles were sung, unkind and inappropriate remarks were chanted in her direction, and a few towels dropped. To Amy though, she thought them lower than herself. She started to enter into the room. As she strode past lockers and boys, she glanced in every aisle in search of a speck of cobalt blue. She dodged the crude comments and snickers until she finally came to the last row.

Sonic, ready and wearing his dreadfully hot uniform, sat on the bench with his elbows digging into his knees, looking down. He appeared to be in deep contemplation, which was to be expected, for he was about to play the game that would ruin his future. Amy wasted not a second to stride up to him, her words ready at her tongue. But when Trip nudged Sonic and nodded his head towards Amy and Sonic looked up and his eyes locked with hers, she forgot.

Sonic jumped up in a flash, his eyes widened. "A-A-Amy!"

She continued walking until she was standing inches away from him. Before she had a chance to even open her mouth, Sonic began rambling, desperate to defend himself, especially to Amy.

"Okay," he said, palms facing her, "I know that you think that I'm just some-"

"Coward, phoney, jerk, betrayer, idiot with a giant ego-"

"Okay, I get it."

"Do you? Because I want to make sure that you know the extent of your little show.

"Okay, just listen-"

"No, Sonic. _You _listen." And he was silenced. Her confidence was overpowering, as well as inspirational, Sonic thought. "You turned out to be _exactly _who I thought you were. I never pretended to be somebody else. It's been me all along! You know that. And it was _me _that was hurt in front of everyone."

The room was silent. Every ear listened in on the conversation. Amy looked at Sonic, his hurt expression, and her anger subsided. She felt nothing but love and pity for him, and it was impossible to put so much dirt on him. He was just insecure and he still had to learn to fight for who he was. He had the worse half.

Amy sighed. "Look, I didn't come here to yell at you," and her tone and volume changed. "I just came here to let you know that I know what it's like to be afraid to show who you really are. Heck, I was, just a few hours ago. But I'm not anymore, and I just don't _care _what people think about me, because I believe in myself and I know that everything is going to be okay as long as I do." She paused a moment and let him gather what she said. "You taught me that," she added in a whisper. "And yet, even though I have no family, and no job, and no money for college, it's _you_ that I feel sorry for."

"Yo!" Amy almost jumped when Obie swung around the corner. "Time's up. Let's go, Sonic."

"Just a minute!" Sonic yelled at him, so Obie wisely retreated. Sonic was sick of being bossed around and interrupted at the worst moments.

Amy shot a glance at Obie, who glared back at her, but she decided not to waste her eyes on him. She looked back at Sonic. "I know that guy who sent those emails is somewhere in there. I've had the privilege of spending so much time with him. But it doesn't matter how much I did in the past; I can't wait for him." Amy's voice cracked and her eyes stung, but she breathed in to try to calm herself. "Because waiting for you, Sonic, has always been like waiting for rain in a drought: useless and disappointing."

He was pained, and she couldn't take it. A feeling washed over her, and upon impulse she stepped forward and put her hands on his cheeks. "Please don't give up on yourself, Sonic. Please don't wait too long to fight, okay?" She raised herself onto the tip of her toes and she left the smallest of a kiss upon his lips. Then she turned and walked away.

When Amy burst out of the room, she began to cry. She tried to hush her tears so that they wouldn't be heard in the changing room. Her sharp inhales echoed in the empty hall as she walked forward, planning on heading back to Rhonda's. Or maybe Starbucks.

"Amy!"

She turned and found herself face to face with Knuckles.

"Knuckles?" she choked, wiping a tear. "What are you doing here?"

"Rhonda told me where you might be and I thought you could use a friend. Come here." He pulled her into an embrace and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. After a minute, as he rubbed her back, he smiled. "I'm so proud of you, Amy," he whispered. "Your step-mom AND Sonic in one day? You're incredible. " He didn't realize how amazing he made Amy feel with his words.

Rouge came along eventually and joined in the hug, Knuckles protesting because of the cramped and awkward three-man embrace, but his reaction led Amy into a fit of giggles because, really, he is just so hilarious when he's being teased.

When Amy had calmed down, she decided that she wanted to watch the game. Knuckles and Rouge raised their eyebrows at her, so she had to do some convincing.

"You sure you'll be ok?" Rouge asked, arm linked with Amy's as they walked to the bleachers.

"Yeah," Amy smiled. "Besides, it'll be our first and our last, right Knux?"

"Right." He wouldn't say it, but she knew that he was excited to see the game. It was graduating year, and never again would an opportunity like this present itself.

Amy claimed she wanted to see the game because it was an iconic graduation feature, but secretly it was to test herself. Would she be able to sit through Sonic throwing himself away? If she could, she would know that she had let him go.

* * *

The only way to be heard by the person next to you as you sat on the bleachers was to scream at them. Normally such behavior would be socially repulsive, but it was a special circumstance. How else were you able to communicate over the thundering of graduates' screaming cheers?

Amy already felt out of place. Sure, she was loud on occasions, but never like this. Seeing how rampage her peers were made her feel like a cockroach among bees. She was an outsider, always have been.

As the three sat in the middle of the third row below the stairs, Amy thought back to some of the many sacrifices she had made for Sonic. Coming to this game was one, but hardly significant. Some would call such efforts a waste, but she couldn't. Every second had been worth it, she knew. Her love for Sonic wasn't a burden, but something beautiful to cherish. She should be happy that it happened, that she was able to feel something so powerful while others live their lives only dreaming of it. But when Sonic lead the football team out of the locker room onto the field, bursting through a banner that had the school's name on it, she felt a devestating emotion of dread, because she realized it was all over.

Shelby Cummings was hopping and flipping around on the field level, she being a cheerleader. She could pull her shirt up a bit more, Amy thought. It'd be a nice start. Maybe get a longer skirt? She wasn't doing herself any favors. Perhaps that was envy talking; Shelby had been in a _relationship _with Sonic, after all. There had been no question about them; kissing and hugging and flirting had been done freely. Amy had had to restrain herself in any way to just not _touch _him. It had hurt to breathe sometimes, how much she wanted to just hold him. But Shelby never knew that pain, and Amy felt jealous of her for that.

Their eyes locked, and Amy braved herself not to submit to her gaze and look away. Half a minute passed before Shelby broke first and turned to her two friends.

"Sonic and I are almost back together," she told them, twirling her quills with her finger. "It's not official or anything yet, but it's on." She grinned at them, and they squealed and hugged her. This fantasy of hers had been stimulated by her feeling threatened by Amy's held stare. Sonic and Amy had a fling, after all, and Sonic had dumped Shelby for it. Amy Rose was a threat, an enemy. Public humiliation had not been enough to ease Shelby's fury. The only real way to get back at Amy was to grab Sonic back. She planned to before graduation in a few days.

The game was about to start. The team was doing their warm-ups, throwing the balls to each other and stretching and jogging in place. Amy found herself looking everywhere but at the field, where Sonic stood shooting a ball back and forth. It stunk because she was in clear sight of him, as he was closest to her on the field instead of on the other side.

She felt Knuckles' hand on her knee. "I'm glad you came, Amy," he told her, reaching over Rouge and smiling. Amy smiled back at the two of them, appreciating their support.

Sonic spared a glance into the crowd. His eyes caught Amy instantly, as it had always been a practiced habit to search her out among people. He almost missed the ball that was thrown to him, but he cued in at last minute. He had to keep his head in the game. He had to distract himself.

A familiar and unwelcome hand grabbed his shoulder. Not the sort of distraction Sonic would have hoped for.

"Alright, buddy," his father said. "This is the big moment. You stay focused, alright, and win it! Everyone is counting on you, alright?" Another unnecessary smack on the shoulder, and Blue jogged away. Sonic's jaw clenched and his muscles tightened as he threw the football more aggressively than he should have. Trip, receiving the shot, caught it but was knocked over from the impact.

"Dude," he groaned, clutching his stomach, "that was rough, man."

"S-Sorry, Trip. I didn't realize…."

"You're pissed?"

"…Yeah."

Trip walked up to Sonic and put a hand on his shoulder. "Remember: it's your choice. Make the right one."

Sonic looked at him, then glanced over at Amy again. Their eyes locked.

The right choice, huh?

* * *

ALMOST FINISHED!

This chapter was too hard to do. Seriously. There was NO inspiration for it. (can't you tell by how lame it is?)

And, someone once pointed this out to me, I spelled S/Chebly's name differently from the beginning to the end of the story. Starting now, as it started originally, it's Shelby. Too bad there are only two (or one) more chapters left.


	29. Chapter 29

Four periods later, and the home team was down by four points. The crowd started going berserk when the last minutes were coming to a close. The home team needed just _one_ touchdown to win. Amy's eyes had followed Sonic dashing from one end of the field to the other. She nearly cried over a dozen times, but she had to get through this,

One minute remained, and now the crowd was on their feet. Knuckles and Rouge were getting really into it with the spectators, but Amy could only stand and watch as the people around her chanted misfortune upon the one whom she loved most. Seconds ticking by, the crowd gradually began to sing Sonic's name over and over again and this was the breaking point for her.

Every time his name was called, Amy flashed back to another memory of him. A smile. Tying his shoes. Flirting with her on the cruise ship. The first time she saw him cry. His sly smirk when he faced a fleet of robots. Eating chilidogs. How free he looked when he ran. A rose held between his fingers.

She began to cry.

Nine seconds remained. Sonic was kneeling before his comrades as he formulated a strategic game play. They had nine seconds to score a touchdown. They had nine seconds to win.

In nine seconds, his life would belong to his father.

Rouge was the first that noticed Amy's sobs. She nudged Knuckles.

"Amy?" he questioned, and she looked at him.

"I thought I could handle this," she yelled, wiping a tear, "but I really can't. I'm gonna go."

Rouge put her hand on Amy's shoulder. "Want me to go with you?"

"No. I just…I have to think about this. I have to…be alone."

Rouge nodded and hugged her, and then Amy walked past them, tears blurring her vision. She'd let it all out once she was in the hallway, she decided. She can't lose it here, in front of Sonic.

The chanting was intoxicating for him. Sonic wished he could block all of their voices from his head. He glanced over and saw his dad waving his arms around and looking stressed. Sonic tapped his helmet, conveying that he was formulating a plan. His dad was ridiculous.

Then he saw Amy.

He had found certain strength in knowing that she was in the crowd, watching him. Throughout the game, he spared numerous glances in her direction to make sure she was still there. He felt he couldn't play if she wasn't. But she was walking out now. Unconsciously, his body shifted to follow her. She was like a vibrant color shining among thousands of shades of grey. Suddenly he couldn't hear his name anymore, couldn't see his dad yelling at him, couldn't feel the sweat oozing down his face. Instead, he heard her footsteps, felt her lips on his, her soft fingertips on his jaw, saw her gleaming, emerald eyes looking into his.

_Don't go, _he thought.

Sonic glanced at the cheering crowd. They all saw him for everything that he wasn't. They loved him for his popularity, not who he was. He looked at his dad, hunched over and clapping and looking more desperate than he had when he watched his wife's life wilt away. Sonic remembered looking up at him as a child, wishing he could be even half as high as him. His dad had been an inspiration at some point; Sonic had admired his father more than anything else in the world. But as Sonic grew and saw the world and the people in it, his admiration began to weaken. His father's true colors were manifested. His father was small.

_You'll do the right thing._

Sonic was taller than him now.

He looked at his team, all casting him questioning looks. And, instantly, Sonic knew that this wasn't where he belonged.

_It's your choice. _

He chose Amy.

Sonic nodded at them and began to take off his helmet. "Sorry, boys," he said, and suddenly he got up and sprinted across the field. The crowd began to frown and protest, pointing the finger and asking their neighbors what was going on, but he couldn't have cared less at that moment. His eyes were on Amy, the girl that had been there every second of the way. She had been the one, the only one, who held his hand through it all, who had been right beside him, supporting him. She was the only one in the world who knew him for who he truly was, and these facts would belong to her forever.

"I can't believe it," Knuckles whispered from the crowd, shaking his head at Sonic. Without realizing it, he had grabbed Rouge's hand and was squeezing so hard that it almost broke.

The coach was yelling at Sonic, but he was running past him. He was abruptly stopped, however, when his dad grabbed his arm.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow. _What _the _hell _are you _doing?_"

For the first time, Sonic felt no fear when looking into his father's fierce eyes. "I'm outta here." A grin pushed at Sonic's lips. He felt liberated because he had never been so sure of anything in his life. He had never wanted something so much, to the point where he felt no sacrifice would be too much. He wanted _her._

"What!" Blood was rushing up to Blue's face and his grip on Sonic's arm was so tight, his knuckles becoming white. "You're walking out on your DREAM! Get back in there RIGHT now and-"

"It's not my dream I'm walking out on, Pops." Sonic yanked his arm away from his father, surprising him with his strength. "It's yours."

Sonic jogged a bit farther and came to the bench. Trip stood up, smiling at him.

"You're grinning like an idiot," Trip told him, smacking Sonic's shoulder.

The hedgehog laughed. "Thanks." He gave him the football. "For everything. It's your game now. Go get 'em!"

He slapped his shoulder and ran off. Trip grinned and ran up to the group on the field. They would win, Trip swore. They'd win for Sonic.

Sonic couldn't hear the crowd booing him, nor the coach calling him a dumbass, nor his father yelling at him like there's a tornado, nor did he hear Shelby walking towards him and calling his name. He just heard Amy. He hopped onto the bleachers and paused at the bottom step, seeing her. His eyes never leaving her, he ran up the stairs and came right up to her just as she stepped onto them.

Her heart nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw him, so close to her. "What are you _doing?" _She looked at the field and saw that they were commencing the game.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." There was a gleam in his eyes, the one she hadn't seen for too long. "You were crying?"

"Uh, well, I just…." Blushing, she looked at the field again, and Sonic picked up that she had been crying for him. His smile softened and he put his palm at her cheek.

"Thank you, Amy," he said, cupping both of her cheeks. "Thank you for saving my life."

Amy sniffed and smiled as well. "Yeah, well, all in a day's work."

Laughing, he couldn't help but bring his lips to hers, but this time it wasn't just a brush. Lips parted, he brought his head down and pulled her close to him, and suddenly the crowd burst into a frenzy and they were cheering like they had never cheered before. Nine seconds passed, and their cries get louder still when the home team score the final touchdown and rain began to pour. Knuckles fainted, and Rouge had to hold him from falling down the bleachers. Blue fell to his knees, and it was like Hal had won all over again, stealing both the trophy and his own son.

Amy pulled away when she felt a rain drop fall onto her forehead. The two of them looked up and started laughing.

"I'm sorry you waited for the rain," Sonic told her, gazing into her eyes.

She smiled. "It was worth it. "

He kissed her again, and this time she brought her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper. Had she been aware, she would have basked in immense pride when hearing her sisters scream their horror and seeing Shelby break down into tears.

* * *

So unromantic...I'm so sorry. I just couldn't get the feel...


	30. Chapter 30

It was nice to see the two Volkswagens getting towed away. Really nice.

"HEY!" Amy didn't even flinch when Fiona's piecing cry came from the entrance of the house. She ran outside as fast as she could manage in five-inch stiletto boots, her two daughters coming after her. "I can pay for those parking tickets!"

Amy grinned at Rhonda before turning away from the tow truck and to her step-mother, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Actually, I'm selling your cars, Fiona. For college tuition money."

You should have seen the look on Fiona's plastic face.

"What gives you the idea that you can sell my cars!"

Rhonda _loved_ this. "She owns them."

"WHAT?"

The attorney that had come with two police officers and the truck driver stepped forward. He held my father's will in his hand and showed it to Fiona. "Have you seen this before, Miss. Rose?"

Yeah, that's right; Hal _did _leave a will. He knew he couldn't trust it with Fiona though, so he put it somewhere he knew Amy would find it. She was clearing out her things from her room in the mansion when she picked up her giant Cinderella book and admired it. As she did so, a paper fell from its pages, and there it was. Suddenly, the house, the diner, the cars, e_verything, _belonged to Amy.

Had Fiona's face been real, they would have seen Fiona's eyes begin to twitch. "I have NEVER seen that before!"

Amy shook her head and the attorney raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this your signature on the witness line?" he questioned, flipping over a page.

Another twitch. "I have NEVER seen my husband's hidden will before!"

Amy and Rhonda suppressed a laugh and glanced at the attorney, whose face was solemn. "I'm afraid," he said, folding up the papers, "that you're going to have to come downtown with me, Ma'am."

Gabriella and Brianna looked at their mother in dismay. Their faces fell into shock when Fiona suddenly turned around and ran onto the lawn. As though the police officers were waiting for it, they literally chased after her in a circle. Amy's jaw dropped, and it was at this instance that Sonic suddenly stood next to her, handing her a cappuccino. He wasn't in the least bit surprised at Fiona's behavior and only chuckled slightly at it. He was a lot more carefree nowadays, more humored by little things. It was refreshing to see. Her step sisters were even more petrified when they saw their crush put his arm around their evil sister's shoulders, causing Amy to have a serious need to gloat about it. Grinning, she snuck a kiss onto Sonic's cheek and watched gleefully as Brianna lost consciousness.

It turned out that Amy's stepsisters knew where Fiona had put her _real _acceptance letter, and so she had them fetch it for her. This venture required jumping into a dumpster and swimming through dirty diapers and banana peels to find it. It was Gabriella that shot up in the air, her fur clinging to a variety of molded food, waving the letter to and fro in the air. Amy snatched it from her and read the contents, then started giggling ferociously because of how happy she was. She found herself throwing her arms around Sonic and smacking her lips against his. They would be going to Princeton together!

They headed over to the diner after that, and Amy had the immense pleasure of ripping the pink, polka dot paper off of the walls. Once that was done, she declared Rhonda to be her new partner. The diner was eventually, after much work and preparation, restored to its former glory. All the former workers were re-hired, and even Fiona and her daughters had an opportunity to prove their worth with its restoration. Fiona had made a deal with the attorney and was now paying off her debt to society as a bus girl. She was mostly set on the floor sweeping and waxing though. And you know that spot that Amy could never get off the floor? Yeah, well, it was Fiona's turn to scrub her muscles away. While Amy was away in college, Rhonda had the immense privilege of foreseeing her work.

* * *

One. More. Chapter. You know, a lot of people like to finish stories with a bang. I do too. Sadly, I'm incapable of doing that. Forgive me. You went through nearly two years of pitiful and infrequent updates to read this lame excuse of a story. So so so sorry.


End file.
